Recto Verso
by imagine.believe
Summary: Roxanne is lost and found. Her only memory was a lucid dream and a name: Chrom. As she tries to create a new life in Ylisse with the Shepherds, the past is catching up with her. In the end, she has to decide whether one is really defined by a prescribed fate or rather... the choice one makes. A story of love, friendship, and self-discovery in the midst of war. Cover: Kyoumei
1. Lost and Found

_Hello everyone! This is my first attempt on a Fire Emblem fanfict (if you look at my profile, all my other stories are on Harvest Moon), so please be kind to me? ^^_

_Since Fire Emblem has an obviously more solid plotline than Harvest Moon, I guess the plan is to follow the main storyline while expanding on the characters through the off-game interactions... this is my first time trying a so-called novelization of a plot-driven game such as this, I hope I'll do alright. ^^"_

_I hope you will enjoy this story. Cheers! ^^_

* * *

><p>It was a fine day at a grassy plain. The breeze caressed her face and the tall grass teased her legs. She spotted a tall tree some distance away. <em>Perhaps I can read there<em>, she thought to herself.

Her plan was interrupted, however, when the sky—as unbelievable as it might sound—was split open right before her eyes. Darkness seeping out from that hole.

"By the Gods!" she exclaimed, "What is that?!"

A figure covered in a cloak jumped down from the gap and landed just in front of her. Roxanne gripped the sword that was sheathed on her side, while her other hand clutched her book tightly against her chest. "Who are you?!" she asked.

"I am you," the mysterious figure replied, "We are one and the same… perhaps a little bit different, for you are still… unripe."

Roxanne furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?!"

Suddenly, she felt as if her legs were pinned to the ground. Her head was pounding, as if she'd just run into an armoured pegasus. She felt a cold touch on her cheek and managed to lift up her head slightly.

It was then she held her breath.

That figure looked slightly older than her, but other than that, they were almost identical. The pink hair arranged into two high ponytails draping on her shoulders, the dark grey eyes, the oval-shaped face—Gods forbid, she even bore the same faint scar on her left lower jaw!

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>He stood before her, his legs shaking and a bolt of lightning pierced through his abdomen. She looked at her hand; the residue of the lightning magic was still there.<em>

_She looked back at the dark-haired man before her._

_She… did that? She stabbed this man?_

_"This is not… your fault…" he said in a reassuring tone, despite struggling to breathe. "Pr—promise me… you'll escape from this place."_

_Her head was invaded by an unbearable pain, and his voice came as a distorted, distant echo like a ghost haunting her._

_"Please… go…"_

* * *

><p>"…Chrom, we have to do something!"<p>

"What do you propose we do?"

"Er… I… I dunno!"

She opened her eyes and found two strangers looking at her. A young woman with pale blond hair arranged in high ponytails placed at each side of her head decorated with a white bandana made of lace. The other person was a young man, with dark blue hair—it would appear as black if it weren't so bright, she presumed.

"I see you're awake now." The young man spoke; his voice was deep and calm.

"Hey there…" the girl followed suit with her birdlike voice.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he said half-teasingly before offering his hand. "Give me your hand."

She took his hand. The slightly glowing red tattoo on her own palm momentarily caught her eyes, but when he pulled her up, he was all she could see. They were close enough for her to see his eyes. They were dark gray, almost black, but they were so clear and warm. He gave her a small smile. "You all right?"

"Yes… thank you." She said hesitantly, before the word came out from her mouth unbidden. "…Chrom."

The young man was visibly puzzled. "Ah, then you know who I am?"

"Um…" she hesitated. "I'm not… really sure about that."

"What about yours, then? What brings you here?"

_Ah, yes, my name,_ she spoke inwardly; nothing came after that but a slight headache. She clutched her head, "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" Chrom asked, increasingly puzzled.

"I… I'm not sure… Sorry… but where am I, exactly?"

"Oh! This is amnesia!" The girl suddenly declared.

Another man came into her view. He had a more imposing figure than this Chrom person, with his evidently heavier armour that covered his whole body and a silvery lance in his hand. "You know of milord's name, but not your own?"

"I know it sounds dubious… but I'm not lying!"

Chrom sighed heavily. "We can't leave her here, Frederick," he said. "She'll be alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

_Shepherds?_ She asked inwardly, _since when shepherds wear… armour? Where am I, exactly?_

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution," Frederick replied. "T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom seemed to take the warning seriously, his brow furrowed as he put his right hand on his chin and crossed the other arm across his chest. "Right," he finally said. "We'll take her back to town and sort this out there—maybe there are some who will recognize her."

"Whoa, whoa wait a moment!" Roxanne interrupted, "Don't I have a say in this?" she asked while taking a step back from the three-man party. "You can't just take a person away without asking!"

"Calm down—I promise we will listen to what you have to say. Now, come."

Roxanne braced herself. _What should I do?_ She asked herself, finding—obviously—no answer. She felt like she was an empty shell of something else… perhaps her true self. _Can I trust them? They are… armoured shepherds—equally suspicious. But I think… an amnesiac person who can remember a name not her own sounds… highly suspicious as well—what should I do?!_

"We shall not harm you if you are really not a foe," Chrom assured her, offering his hand again. This time, it took her longer to finally concede and nod. She didn't take his hand, but she figured that perhaps walking to the town with these people would be better than sitting on a huge field having absolutely no idea of what was going on.

"What will you do with me? Am I a… prisoner?"

Much to her surprise, Chrom chuckled light-heartedly. "You are a free woman once you're proved not to be an enemy of Ylisse—don't worry!"

"Ylisse?" she repeated, "Is that where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick, ever the wary, questioned. "Ha! Such a fine actress! What a convincing performance with the furrowed brow and the pursed lips!"

"Frederick." Chrom chided gently before turning towards her. "This land is known to be the Halidom of Ylisse, and our ruler, Emmeryn, is also known as the Exalt. My name's Chrom—but you know that already."

He gestured at the younger girl, "This is my delicate little sister, Lissa."

"Hey! I am NOT delicate, thank you so much!" Lissa complained, "Please ignore my dense brother! But you're lucky that the Shepherds found you instead of some random brigands!"

Finally, she found a chance to ask the burning question in her mind. "You're… armoured shepherds? Like… tending sheep in armour?"

Chrom chuckled again—she began to think that this young man perhaps found her to be most entertaining. "It's a dangerous job, you see, you can ask Frederick the Wary over here." He said, finally gesturing towards the imposing man.

"A title I shall wear in pride."

_Either this man has no sense of humour,_ she thought, _or… he is simply… dense._

"God forbids one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He continued, prompting her to take a closer look at the siblings. They indeed seemed to be… carefree at a glance. Her point was supported by how easily they let her in—Frederick did have a point. "Forgive my caution, stranger, for it is what my station asks for me."

"I understand, good sir." She replied with a smile. "I would do no less."

_Roxanne._

"Ah." She gasped, "My name's… Roxanne."

"Roxanne?" Lissa chirped.

"Yeah. I just remembered that… one mystery solved, then, I guess?"

Much to her puzzlement, Chrom was again smiling when her eyes fell onto his visage, as if a smile was really a permanent feature of his fine being.

"That is a beautiful name," he told her, "Roxanne…"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please rate and review! ^^_

**_A/N: I know this chapter is not very much of development, but I guess the game starts off in quite a good note, although I decided to add the intial interaction part instead of starting from the lucid dream straight away._**


	2. Night in Forest

_Gunlord500: thanks. and yes, I'm not a native English speaker... but I'm learning to improve my grammar and such ^^_

_ToOH: thanks for the kind words ^^ I have finished the game once, but I did it in fast-track mode (meaning I'm solely aiming to see what's the story like, not dwelling into characters as such) now I'm the middle of replaying it but with the purpose of getting to know each character better, especially those that I envision will have considerable part in this 'novelization'._

_Chasticot: thank you! ^^ I hope you'll like the story! ^^_

* * *

><p>"Roxanne, huh…? Is that a foreign name?" Frederick asked.<p>

"I—"

"Look! The town!"

Everyone was jolted back by Lissa's voice and turned to see where she was pointing. A group of bandits seemed to have intruded the town and began harassing the townsfolk.

"Well, we can talk later—Shepherds, to arms!"

"Yes, milord."

"Okay!"

He turned towards Roxanne. "You wait here. We'll go get you once we're done."

The three of them ran towards the town even before Roxanne could take a breath. _What a turn of events…_ she thought to herself when her elbow hit something as she lowered it.

Roxanne looked down and realized that she had been carrying a sword with her, and in her cloak, there was a book. Filled with sudden curiosity, she took the book and looked at the cover, which was engraved by a lightning figure. She opened the book and found an incantation, arranged by the order of the strength—or so it seemed to her.

_A spell book?_

Roxanne looked up and saw the brawl that was inevitable in that town, and her legs moved on their own, dashing towards the fray.

* * *

><p>Tension was dense in the air when she reached the town, where the Shepherds stood at one side and the brigands on the other, with the townspeople watching them anxiously. There were five or six of the brigands, with no particular formation governing their position.<p>

Chrom was the first to notice her presence. "What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Let me help!" she said. "You're obviously outnumbered!"

"But—"

"I can use a sword," she assured him and she took out the book. "…and perhaps some magic."

"Perhaps?"

Looking at his pale face, Roxanne quickly countered. "Don't worry. I get this."

While they were talking, one bandit tried to sneak up on them and drew his blade, aiming for Chrom whose back was totally exposed to him. Roxanne saw the movement, however, and she quickly shot a lightning bolt through the space between Chrom's arm and ribcage, piercing through his cape, as well as the bandit in one shot.

Chrom turned his head in surprise just in time to see his almost-to-be attacker fell down on the ground. "See? I can control my magic." Roxanne said with an undertone of triumph.

"Yeah… I agree…" Chrom replied with a hint of admiration.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time for conversation, milord," Frederick interjected. "The bandits are drawing their weapons."

"Right," Chrom agreed as he unsheathed his sword. "Be prepared."

For a moment, Roxanne was drawn towards the distinctive appearance of Chrom's sword. Instead of the more commonly found cross-shaped guard, this sword had a two sets of golden ridges fanned out before joining once again, melting seamlessly into the blade, turning into one long golden strip running down the blade's length. There was a peculiar teardrop-shaped hole on the widened shoulder, yet another distinctive feature of this particular blade.

_What an elegant blade._ She thought to herself.

Before she had a further chance to admire the sword, Chrom drew it to his sight and took up his stance. Roxanne took this as a cue for her to take hers to, so she widened her legs shoulder-wide with her own sword—which looked like a dull lump of sharp metal when being compared to his—held tightly in her sword hand, the hand that didn't bear that peculiar tattoo.

Her eyes then took notice of the gaps between two bandit units closest to them.

_Wait, if I do this… then perhaps… oh, but we do have…_

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Chrom, wait a moment."

"What is it?"

"I think… I can see the flow of the battle."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's like playing in my head." She said, "Wanna try it out?"

Chrom pondered over the offer for a moment. "Better than nothing."

First, Roxanne risked herself by attacking one of the closest units, breaching their front line. When the adjacent bandit tried to retaliate, he walked right onto Frederick's path, who finished him immediately with one blow just like how Roxanne thought it would be. Chrom quickly dealt with the third one, with Roxanne acting as a backup when the fourth unit attempted to attack him just as she had predicted. In the meantime, Frederick made his way to the last and furthest unit from them, now isolated from his allies, and finished him with one blow of his lance.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the citizens said after the rest of the bandits scampered away in fear.

* * *

><p>As they continued their journey to Ylisstol, Chrom couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious young woman. Who was she? Why was she at that plain? What happened to her memories? She seemed to be fine, physically, no external injuries whatsoever—then how in the world could she lose her memories?<p>

Could she really be a spy, like Frederick the Wary had thought her to be? But, if she were, why would she go the distance to save him earlier? Gaining his trust? Perhaps, yet there were instances where she fought close to him to protect his blind spot, risking herself without restraint especially considering her current condition.

Furthermore, how ingenious her plan was in incapacitating the bandits! She really saw the battle through and her plan was almost fool proof. For someone who claimed to have lost her memories, this was surely something.

These thoughts floated around in his head as he ate in silence. He even ignored Lissa's whining until the latter elbowed him in the gut in exasperation. "What's wrong with you, Chrom? You weren't listening to me!" she said.

Chrom tried to laugh it off, but he failed miserably.

The mystery of this Roxanne girl was not about to be an easy one for him, he thought.

* * *

><p>In her tent, Roxanne perused the spell tome she had been carrying. <em>Why was I carrying this around? Am I a fighter?<em>

"May I speak with you?" a voice from outside called.

Roxanne turned around and hesitated for a moment before she finally decided to see what he had to say. "Yes?"

Chrom cleared his throat and began speaking. "You were brilliant back there. On strategizing, I mean."

"I'm just doing what I can."

"What do you say about being a tactician for our cause? We could really use such talents like yours."

"Whoa. That escalates pretty quickly," she quipped. "What happened with 'questioning in the town' part?"

"We'll still do that, of course, mainly to ease Frederick's concerns—"

"Which are valid, I'd say myself."

"Which are valid," Chrom agreed, "but, really, I would appeal for you to consider my proposal."

Roxanne scratched her head in hesitation. "Look, Chrom, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer or anything—I'm even flattered you think that I'm brilliant whatsoever, but it doesn't feel right for me," she said. "You see… I don't even know who I am and you ask me to lead a group of self-assured soldiers?"

"The irony's not lost on me," Chrom retorted. "You know how it feels to be lost, Roxanne. You, more than anyone else, should understand the helplessness of feeling lost. Now that you can provide guidance, why not?"

"Is it just in your nature to trust strangers readily?" she asked, more out of curiosity rather than in an attempt to mock him.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "But I have my reasons."

Roxanne nodded her head and muttered a low 'hmm'.

"Look, you don't have to answer me right away," he assured her. "In fact, I decided to propose the offer this early—although it's late in the night literally speaking—so that you can think over it as we make our way back to Yllistol."

'That's very considerate of you," she replied gratefully. "I'll think over it."

* * *

><p>Roxanne was abruptly woken up by the sound of Frederick's massive armour moving about. She rose and opened up the curtain to her tent. "What happened?" she asked the knight.<p>

"Look there."

Frederick pointed out a strange dark spot on the night sky, above the forest a few distance away from them. When she saw it, a slight headache hit her but she managed to conceal it from the knight. "Where's Chrom and Lissa?"

"That's the problem—none of them is here."

"Don't tell me…"

Without thinking any further, Roxanne grabbed her sword and tome and dashed off to the woods together with Frederick.

Just like they had thought, they found Chrom and Lissa there, and thankfully they were unharmed although Lissa seemed to be visibly shaken. With the siblings, there was already another swordsman with his sword drawn, and looking at the direction that he was facing, Roxanne deduced that he was an ally. A moment later, a female knight appeared together with an archer—the latter of whom was still able to spout off some corny pick-up lines despite the situation.

Next, Roxanne took a careful look on their foe. This time it was not bandits—it was like an army of undead, with their eyes glowing red, hungry for blood and thin black smoke emanated from their mouths. This army of undead slowly staggering towards them, their arms dangling forward, meandering aimlessly but dangerously, given their sharp nails.

"I hope the smoke is not… poisonous," she muttered.

She shot a lightning bolt to one of those creatures, right at the space between its eyes and it quickly dissolved into black smoke. Roxanne immediately covered her nose and mouth, but she soon found out that the black smoke was harmless except for a plus point in scary effect. In fact, these undead were nothing much after she got over their scariness; they were not really agile and swift, which contributed to their quick defeat and soon, the forest was empty once more.

They faced the mysterious swordsman right after that. His face was obscured by the mask that prevented them to see his eyes, and he wore dark cape to cover his body, blending really well to the dark background of the night sky.

"This is only the beginning…" he said, before turning back to leave.

Roxanne couldn't look away from the mysterious swordsman until he was out from her field of vision. His chilling, foreboding words really made her uneasy about this whole chain of events.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please rate and review! ^^_


	3. The Exalt and The Shepherds

_Hey guys, so I am back with another chapter on tow! ^^_

_ToOH: yep, my native language would be Indonesian although ironically I do not write as well in that language (lack of practice, I presume) as for Roxanne's appearance, she will most closely follow Build, Face and Hair 1 and Hair Colour 6. (Voice is also 1, if you are wondering)._

_Bunnies4ever2: you are somewhere there about the mysterious guy, but no spoilers :P (if you play the game of course you will know, so more reason to get this game, hm? By the way, if you don't understand what I wrote to Tailor of Our Heart, I was basically describing Roxanne's appearance using the template in the Character Creation page in the game ^^ so that you don't feel so lost)_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm sorry… about your cape," Roxanne said en route to Ylisstol, her eyes fixated on the hole that seemed to be glaring back at her. Back then, she was only thinking of the most efficient way to strike the enemy, and the cape was the least of her concern; however, with hindsight she kind of regretted it.<p>

"This?" Chrom said while pointing at the hole. "Don't fret over it. You saved my life with this."

"Urgh. Still…"

"We're almost there!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly before bursting into a frenzied sprint. "I miss my bug-free bed!"

"Wait, milady!" Frederick immediately chased her on horseback (or else his colossal armour would never let him reach Lissa).

Chrom watched the scene unrolled before them and instead of pursuing them, he was content enough to walk at a leisurely pace, matching his speed with Roxanne.

"Um… you're not going to chase her as well?"

"Frederick will catch her before we even get close."

"Well, he's on horseback," Roxanne quipped.

* * *

><p>Roxanne's first impression of Ylisstol was that it was full of life, with people walking about in the market and business rolling on smoothly. She had nothing to compare it with, though, except for the small town they dropped by earlier since, duh, she lost her memories.<p>

"Welcome to Ylisstol, the capital of Halidom of Ylisse," Chrom said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Seems like Her Grace is visiting the people…" Frederick remarked while looking at the distance.

Roxanne tried to follow his eyes. They fell on the figure of a young woman with soft blonde hair and a golden crown that looked like an incomplete circle with an outer arc within an incomplete semicircle at the back of her head. Roxanne could see her shaking her hands with the merchants and smiling at them, and the crowd was gathering around her.

"Who is she…?" she wondered aloud.

"She is the Exalt of Ylisse."

"Exalt?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon Grima tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon, Naga and laid the beast low. Her Grace the Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we had fought back then."

"She seems to be… a very kind woman."

"She is," Chrom agreed. "No one could look for a kinder person than her."

"And she is the best big sister ever!" Lissa chirped in.

"Well, no won—what?! Big sister?!" Roxanne turned to look at Lissa and only then she noticed Lissa's hair colour was of the same shade with the Exalt's that she had seen earlier. Lissa grinned at her. "Wait, if she is your big sister, then… you are…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick said, "I thought you had known this?"

"BYTHEGODSOFCOURSENOTIAMSOSORRY!" Roxanne immediately bowed low repeatedly that her ponytails are flipping up and down before the siblings. Now that he was literally the prince of the realm, she felt even worse about the cape and the fact that if she had missed the shot back then she would have injured a royalty. "IAPOLOGIZEFORMYIMPRUDENCESIRE!"

"Relax, Roxanne, catch your breath!" Chrom burst into laughter while patting her shoulder. "It's fine, really. I'm not really into formalities, anyway."

Roxanne shuddered slightly. "T-then… the shepherds thing…"

"Well, in a way, we are like shepherds, right?" Chrom replied while glancing at the crowd. "It's just that we have a lot of sheep—and not literal ones."

"The Shepherds is a militia formed by Prince Chrom to fight off bandits, especially in border areas," Frederick, true to his no-nonsense approach, explained. "Lately, bandits from Plegia often harass our people."

"Plegia? What is that?"

"A country bordering this halidom, led by the Mad King Gangrel."

"Who is—"

"Before we go all geography and history," Lissa interjected quickly, "Let's go to the castle!"

"That's a good idea," Chrom agreed. "Looks like Emm is heading back herself."

* * *

><p>Chrom led Roxanne to the castle and to the Throne Room, where the Exalt was waiting for them. Upon seeing her siblings, the Exalt stepped down from her throne and approached them. "Chrom, Lissa, welcome back," She said with a gentle smile on her face.<p>

It was hard not to notice the peculiar marking on the Exalt's forehead, and Roxanne quickly realized that the faint tattoo on the Exalt's forehead was the same with the one on Chrom's right shoulder. At a glance, it resembled the hollowed guard portion of the Falchion, to some extent.

"—and this is the person…"

Roxanne, who had not been paying attention to the conversation that was going on, was suddenly snapped back to the reality when Chrom touched her shoulder lightly and her reflex was to bow down before the Exalt. "Greetings, Your Grace."

"Raise your head, Chrom's friend."

There was nothing… un-gentle about the Exalt. Her presence, her smile, her voice; Emmeryn was really the word 'gentle' personified. Roxanne hesitantly raised her head and met her in the eyes, and the Exalt smiled. "It seems that my brother trusts you, and so will I."

_This royal family is really running on surplus in trusting strangers… Wondering whether they know why there is a 'strange' in 'stranger'…_

"It must be hard… to lose your memories…" Emmeryn remarked.

"Ah, but I think it is hard to mourn for something I don't have," she replied honestly, "Like… I don't even know what to mourn for."

"There is truth in your words, yes," she nodded in agreement. "And so, what will you do after this? Ylisse is open for you, Roxanne."

"Actually, I want her to be the tactician for the Shepherds," Chrom replied before Roxanne could. "She has incredible talents in strategizing, Emm! You should have seen it yourself!"

"I would love to, if there is an opportunity to do so," Emmeryn agreed readily, before turning to Roxanne, "do take your time to consider my brother's offer, Roxanne."

"How about we show her the other Shepherds?" Lissa suggested.

"Good idea, Lissa."

"There are others?"

"Obviously!" Lissa replied as she skipped away happily, "Come on!"

Chrom jogged lightly behind Lissa and after some distance away, he noticed that Roxanne was still standing at where she had been few moments ago. "Come on, Roxanne! Let's go!"

Behind her, Roxanne could hear a soft chuckle. She turned and found Emmeryn watching her younger siblings with a gentle, almost maternal gaze. "They are very lively, no?" she said.

"Ah, yes…"

"I do not mean to pressurize you to take up Chrom on his offer," Emmeryn said. "but if you do, please take care of my siblings."

The Exalt then bade her goodbye and good day, mentioning about some administrative work that had to be done before sunset. Roxanne turned around and walked out from the Throne Room where Chrom and Lissa were waiting for her and she let them lead her to wherever they wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Now I understand why shepherds need a tactician," Roxanne remarked after Chrom and Lissa led her to a separate building just outside the castle, brought her to the meeting room. They practically introduced her to everyone that happened to be present at that point of time. Roxanne quickly remembered them: Sully, the female cavalier she met in the forest (and there was Virion the ladies' man archer who seemed to have been following her since), Maribelle, a daughter of a wealthy diplomat who at first glance seemed to be snobbish, calling her "common", (but Lissa had assured her that Maribelle just "hard to warm up") and there was Vaike, a blonde man with tanned skin with evidently muscular built despite not overly so who referred to himself either as 'Teach' or in third person pronoun, which Roxanne found to be rather amusing. "You really are a different bunch of shepherds, no?"<p>

Chrom chuckled. "I've told you the rationale of the name."

"Yes, you have," she replied. "and I will say—"

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a loud, tumbling sound coming from the door. They turned around and found a woman lying face down on the floor. She wore a grey armour and dark purple skirt with black, knee-length boots. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back, almost reaching her waist while her bangs were secured with a pearl hairband on each side. She rose, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and said. "C-Captain, I heard you've returned, so I rushed… oh my, I must have made a fool out of myself… and, oh…?" Her eyes finally caught Roxanne, who was standing next to Chrom.

"Sumia, this is Roxanne, our potential tactician," Chrom introduced them. "Roxanne, this is another Shepherd that I'd like you to meet, Sumia."

"Hello,"

"H-Hi," Sumia replied. "Nice to meet you, although I don't think I've made a nice first impression…"

Roxanne smiled. "It's okay, Sumia," she said. "still better than poking a hole through a royalty's cape."

Sumia glanced back at Chrom and noticed the hole on his cape. "Ah, Captain, if you would… um… I can fix it for you."

"That would be very helpful, Sumia," he said gratefully while taking off his cape and handed it over to the young woman. "Thank you."

Sumia held the cape close and nodded shyly, and Roxanne swore she could see Sumia's cheeks were even redder than before. Roxanne glanced aside and realized that Chrom hadn't noticed that.

_Wow, no wonder why Lissa said he is dense._

"Roxanne, do you have an answer to my offer now?" Chrom asked. "I do not mean to rush you, but Plegia does not show any sign of easing up on us… this is a heated time for everyone… your help will be very much appreciated."

She looked at Chrom, and then she glanced across the room. Everyone was looking at her, their eyes were expectant to say the least.

With her current state, she doubted she could gain any other employment in a short time—except those with a shady background as well. Here she was, being offered a position in this small militia by the prince himself and clearly, these "shepherds" had a clear purpose: to defend Ylisse.

Roxanne remembered Chrom's words when he had extended his offer that evening:

_You, more than anyone else, should understand the helplessness of feeling lost._

She didn't know whether she was a Ylissean—if Fate was being especially cruel, she could turn out to be a Plegian instead, no?—but something in her heart told her to follow her instinct.

"Yes, I do have an answer."

"So?" Chrom asked expectantly.

"Do you have an empty room in this barracks, or perhaps there is a nearby inn which will accept a long-term patron?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Um, yeah, I don't know whether it already shows, but Roxanne does not have exactly the same personality as Robin. Reason? Well, I want her not to be exactly the same as Robin although she is practically another version of Robin._**

**_As an early notice, although I say that this story is basically a novelization of the game, do not expect me to follow the game script to the dot (the readers who have seen my other adaptation works in the HM page will know what I'm talking about): I will make adjustments and twists when appropriate and possible. I know we all don't need the written script for the game, anyway (it's in the wikia), so yeah I hope you will enjoy this rendition of FE: Awakening. ^^_**


	4. Regna Ferox

_ToOH: by her you mean Robin? Well it seems to me that she is very self-assured despite being an amnesiac. She easily brushes off the fact of her past memories and does not seem to be wondering about it, that's what I found very striking about her since the first chapter. As for more, it's just like you say, it depends on the player's interpretation of her and how they play her in the game._

* * *

><p>Her first assignment as the new chief tactician of the Shepherds was to accompany the group to request assistance from Regna Ferox in dealing with both the undead—now called Risen—as well as the constant harassing from Plegia. However, when they reached the border, the Feroxi army refused to let them pass even after Chrom declared that he was Prince Chrom of Ylisse. They demanded an ocular proof, in terms of a duel.<p>

"This is how the Feroxi works," Chrom explained when he realized that talking would not bring them far. "They talk with their swords."

"Okaay…" Roxanne looked up at the garrison trying to gauge the number of javelin throwers standing guard. Of course, as the defenders, the Feroxi had the advantage of the terrain, but there must be a weakness that could be exploited.

"Don't think too much, yo!" Vaike said, "They talk with muscles, so let's give 'em muscles!"

"Then, let's go in pairs."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, let's go in pairs. Twice the muscles, yes?" she grinned. "Besides, that way we'll be less scattered while being spread at the same time."

"Ol' Teach doesn't understand what you're saying, but it sounds brilliant!"

"Go with Miriel, she will complement you well."

"Aye aye!"

Roxanne quickly worked out the pairing: Sumia with her newly acquired pegasus would go with Chrom to increase the latter's mobility so that he could attack the commander directly. Meanwhile, she would go with Stahl, a cavalier, to keep the other soldiers on hold while Frederick was assigned to guard Lissa, their only healer.

With the pair-up strategy, Roxanne managed to distract the soldiers; the overall increased mobility and the general mix of short and mid-range pairing overwhelmed the Feroxi soldiers who were more used to a direct brawling, giving Chrom the opportunity to slip through the defences. He challenged the garrison's commander, Raimi, and bested her in no time.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Raimi's demeanour towards the Shepherds took a complete turnabout after the duel. She explained that lately, Plegians had been harassing the border posing as Ylissean army—some even declared that he was Chrom of Ylisse.<p>

"No wonder…"

"Again, Sir, I apologize for my rudeness earlier," Raimi said for the third time as they reached the palace.

"I understand. It is not your fault."

"I will notify the Khan of your visit personally."

With that said, Raimi disappeared into the interior of the palace, leaving the group to admire the throne room, mostly decorated in red and golden.

"Have you ever seen the Khan?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"No," Chrom replied. "but I imagine him to be strong and warlike."

"Well… yes, it is easy to imagine as such," Roxanne agreed. "But maybe it is more exciting if the Khan is a woman."

"And a woman she is!" an unfamiliar voice responded from inside of the castle.

A woman with copper-coloured skin emerged in her red battle armour and a long sword in her hand. Her pale blond hair was tied into a high ponytail and she seemed to be only slightly older than Emmeryn.

"And you are…?"

"Flavia, the East Khan of Ferox," She introduced herself, "I have heard of your plight, young prince, but sadly I cannot give you any troops or support."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm not the ruling Khan."

"Huh?"

"You see, in Regna Ferox, there are two khans—I rule the east and an old oaf called Basilio rules the west. Every now and then, a tournament is held between the two khans to decide who gets the position of the Head-Khan. He won the last match, so he rules now."

"But we need the troops…" Lissa pleaded.

"Do not worry, another tournament is about to be held two days from now. You can be my champion; from what Raimi told me, you've got what it takes to win this."

"Wait, so you're not fighting personally?"

"No. Each khan picks a champion to fight for him," Flavia responded. "And it has to be outsiders to prevent bloodshed if anything happens."

Roxanne glanced at Chrom, who seemed to consider the offer seriously. "So, how, prince? Win this tournament and once I get my position as the Head-Khan, I will give you your alliance."

Chrom sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll fight."

* * *

><p>In order to prepare for the tournament, Flavia allowed the Shepherds to stay in the palace. She even gave them access to one whole section of the palace large enough to be a barrack with their own dining room and practice area. When the much-awaited dinner was served, everyone (especially Vaike and Stahl) scrambled to the dining table and took their seat. Roxanne seated herself between Lissa and Sumia, and directly across Stahl.<p>

The meal consisted mainly of meats, and there were almost all sorts of edible meats available on the table. Miriel made a sharp comment on the lack of vegetables and something along the line of "unbalanced diet", but her hunger forced her to settle with what was available on the table. It seemed that most of the Shepherds enjoyed friendly banter during meal time. Soon, the atmosphere became very lively with laughs and the sound of glasses clanking—and it was a tad bit too lively for Roxanne as her ears began buzzing, imploring for some mercy.

"—anne? Roxanne?"

Roxanne jerked up and realized that Stahl was staring at her. "Had you been listening to me?"

"Um, no—I'm sorry… what is it?"

"I was asking whether you'd prefer pork better than beef."

Roxanne glanced at the two dishes laid out before her. She didn't know which was which, but she knew one must be pork and another beef from his question. _Which one do I prefer?_ She asked herself. _Um…_

"—so I told 'em that ol' Teach—"

_How does beef taste like? I only remember bear…_

"—but the latest one—"

_The pork seems tasty, but then again… I…_

"—yes, my latest research and findings conclude that—"

_Beef, then? How does it compare to bear? I remember Lissa said…_

"By Gods, Roxanne, it's just choosing meat!"

At the mention of her name, Roxanne immediately snapped back and realized that everyone was staring at her—at some point of time, the banter, conversation, or whatever it was must've stopped when she was still thinking which one to choose and perhaps Stahl had told them of her dilemma.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed silly to be confused over which meat to eat—but how could she choose between two unknowns?

"You really need to think that hard to choose meat?" Vaike asked in disbelief. "This ain't battle, y'know! No need for strategy—just go with your guts!"

Some laughed at Vaike's comment, but Roxanne bit her lower lip in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment—social events were clearly different from battlefield and now she felt she was more in tune with Feroxi who shone better on the latter.

"I… I'll have neither," she replied, "I'll be in my room."

With that said, she rose and left the room before anyone caught up with her. Then again, the rest of the Shepherds were so stunned by her response that none of them moved an inch.

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Roxanne went to her desk and began reading one of the books she borrowed from the Shepherds' headquarters. It was a book about basic warfare strategy, and Roxanne quickly found that she had already understood its content—and even predicted what would come on the next page. Nevertheless, she forced herself to flip the page and read it, for she had nothing better to do to hide the embarrassment from her earlier awkwardness.<p>

_Vaike was right. I was overthinking it,_ she told herself. _but I want to know what I'm choosing before actually going through with it. Minimize the risks. And it was so hard to think—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of door knocking. "Roxanne, may I come in?"

"Can I say no?"

"Of course," Stahl replied, still with his usual calm tone. "If that's the case, I'll just leave the plate in front of your room. Eat it before it gets cold, okay?"

_Eh?_

Roxanne decided to open the door and found he had just put down the plate in front of her door. She looked at it and realized that on the plate, there was a small portion of every dish on the table earlier, together with fork and knife and a glass of water.

"May I ask what are you doing?"

"You didn't eat at all. Aren't you hungry?"

Before she could answer him, her stomach took the liberty to answer it in her stead. He chuckled and gave her that 'I know it' look. He took the plate and gave it to Roxanne. "Isn't this a bit… too much for one person?" she asked. "I don't eat this much."

Stahl looked at the plate and smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps I took too much."

"Then let's eat it together," she suggested. "I'm sure you can take another round of meat, yes?"

"Well, I'm always hungry," he admitted. "If you don't mind, then…"

They entered the room and sat down on the floor, the plate placed between them.

"They must've thought I was some sort of a weirdo," Roxanne said. "Thinking over which meat to eat…"

"I didn't know you lost your memories—and Vaike felt bad after Chrom told us what happened to you. Were you trying to remember which meat you prefer back then?"

Roxanne nodded as she reached out to the nearest meat. "That's roasted pork," Stahl said.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly. "I'm sorry, too… I—I was rather overwhelmed by the… liveliness."

He was clearly taken aback by her remarks. "All this time you seemed to be fine being in the crowd."

"There are plenty of space in open space… the voices aren't as loud."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I should've noticed that."

"Not your fault."

Thanks to Stahl's never-ending hunger, they managed to clean the plate—a feat impossible if she was to eat it alone. Roxanne felt much better after her hunger was satisfied. "Thanks, Stahl."

"No problem!" the olive-haired cavalier replied. "If you're unsure of which food to eat, I can always let you know good food around!"

She grinned, "You love to eat, don't you?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm just so hungry all the time."

Roxanne let out a more relaxed laugh. Now she knew that a crowded room was clearly a no-no for her, especially for a prolonged duration. But it seemed to her that having a companion like this was not so bad.

* * *

><p><em>A friendship born over a meal~<em>

_Stay tuned for the next update! ^^_

_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_


	5. Somewhere Between Green and Blue

_ToOH: thank you so very very much for the advice! Actually, I have been pondering about character's death on this story and all (between keeping it realistic and trying to be idealistic) because I was once told that I should've put a CharaDeath warning if I plan on one, and honesty speaking I wasn't very fond of that idea since it would be a major spoiler :( as for fighting scenes, I was thinking that I would only go into details of selected fights (such as the one you will find after this) so that this story is not super duper long as well... but thanks very much for the input and encouragement! ^^_

* * *

><p>"Five more units?"<p>

"Yes," Flavia confirmed. "So you might want to think about it tonight."

"All right. Thank you, Flavia."

"No problem!" the female Khan responded with a huge grin, "I hope you'll kick some ass to that oaf's champion tomorrow! I have high hopes for you, prince!"

Armed with that information, Chrom decided to see Roxanne and consulted her who should be in the team tomorrow. He walked along the hallway leading to the tactician's room. Her room was located right at the end of the hallway. He stood in front of her door for a moment, pondering whether she was inside, before eventually deciding just to knock on the door and call out to her.

"Roxanne! There's something I need to discuss with your for tomorrow!"

"Oh, Chrom, is that you?" her voice replied, rather muffled but still audible. However, her next sentence wasn't as clear. "…se… i—side?"

"What? Just go inside?" he reached for the doorknob. "Okay, I'm coming in."

A burst of hot steam hit his face right after he opened the door. "Blazes! What is this?" he grunted while stepping into the room. "Anyway, Roxanne, Flavia told me I could bring—"

Chrom paused the moment his eyes could see through the steam and he saw the outline of her figure, her head emerged from the steam staring back at him in horror. It took him another moment to figure out that besides the white steam, there was nothing covering her body from his eyes—and to be honest that steam didn't provide a good cover, if any at all.

"—er, Roxanne, don't you feel cold? Any reason why… you're not wearing anything at all?"

"Instead of standing and gawking at me like that—" her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. She desperately tried to cover her body with her arms since there was no towel nearby. "WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT AND WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!"

"But… you just said… GODS I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to, I—"

"GET OOOOOOUT!"

Chrom quickly turned around and dashed to the door, closing it behind him once he got past through it. He suddenly felt weak on his knees that he slumped to the floor, panting heavily as if he had just been chased by a wild wyvern.

Roxanne had never been one to show off her body. In fact, her overcoat did a marvellous job in covering her body that he didn't even know what colour her undershirt would be, much less the curves of her body. However, just now he had just gone through straight to see her… in her rawest form for the lack of a better word.

_Blazes, who'd thought she… GODS what am I thinking?!_

A moment later, Chrom felt the door moved slightly and he immediately stood up straight. True enough, Roxanne emerged from her room a moment later, her cheeks were still red out of either the heat of the steam or the earlier embarrassment. She was already in her usual attire, complete with the loose overcoat, but her hair was still damp and was let loose instead of the usual ponytails.

"What sort of idiot who march straight away into a lady's room?! Didn't they teach you proper manners in your fancy school?!"

"Gods, they did—we spent a whole term on etiquette—I wasn't trying to do anything inappropriate! Believe me!" Chrom pleaded, "I misheard you earlier—I thought you said to just go inside so I—I didn't mean to peek!"

Roxanne stared at him intently for a few moments until she realized that, stupid as he was, he was telling the truth. "Fine. It's not like you could un-see what you saw. Apology accepted."

"Er…"

"Anyway, this better be so damned important."

"Oh, yes, Flavia told me that I could bring five units as support for tomorrow's tournament so I was hoping for your advice on the matter."

"We don't have any information about the other team, right?" she said, "Then, I'd suggest you bring mounted units since I doubt they will employ a lot of archers, seeing the way Feroxi works. So that would be Frederick, Stahl, Sumia and Sully. Plus, they have good area coverage—I presume the arena would be quite spacious."

"Okay, then who will be the last unit?"

"You can pick Lissa to be a medic—"

"No. Too dangerous."

She chuckled. "Or me, for a full offensive."

"Why not Vaike or Miriel?"

"Well, we don't know the composition of the opponent's team. If they have many magic users, Vaike will suffer, and vice versa for Miriel's case." She explained succinctly, "I'm somewhere in between, you see."

Chrom nodded ponderously. "I see…"

"Anything else?"

"Er, yes! I mean—no, that's all. So… yes, thanks… bye."

"Good bye."

Despite having bidden each other goodbye, none of them moved from their respective place. After taking a deep breath, Chrom finally said, "Roxanne… I'm so sorry about earlier. I honestly didn't mean to catch you… like that."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge—or steam on the air, whatever—so let's just move on."

"Er… you're right. Yes. So I'll catch you later? I mean—I'll SEE you later—no, Gods! Everything sounds so wrong! Bye, Roxanne!"

To hide his embarrassment, Chrom decided to immediately run away before Roxanne said another word. The tactician sighed heavily and bit her lower lip. Could things get even more awkward between them that how it already was now?

* * *

><p>After she had tied her hair into a ponytail, Roxanne decided to look up for some medicinal books in the library. She perused through the book for recipes as well as a guide for basic potioneer. Her nose was deep buried among these tomes when Stahl arrived and called her. "Here you are, Roxanne—I've been looking for you!"<p>

She perked her head up. "Yes, why? Anything wrong?"

"Well, it's getting late and no one had seen you for… quite some time," he replied with a friendly smile, "You're looking about potion?"

"Yeah, tomorrow Lissa won't be joining the tournament so I'm looking for a way to make our vulnerary more efficient."

"I can help you with that," Stahl replied with a cheerful tone in his voice. "My brother is an apothecary. He taught me a thing or two about potion. Upgrading Vulnerary to a more potent concoction is no problem!"

"Really?" her head perked up, "Great! Let's work fast so that you can rest because you're going tomorrow, too!"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the tournament came. Arena Ferox, the venue for the tournament, was filled with people eager to watch the fight to determine the Head-Khan. This tournament was also regarded as one of the biggest entertainment among Feroxis; it was so popular that there was barely enough space for everyone. In the end, Shepherds who were not fighting had to stay on the bench area of the arena since there was not enough space for them among the audience, but to ensure fairness they were already instructed to leave their weapons behind.<p>

"Chrom, look!" Lissa pointed far away across the arena, at a masked figure clad in dark blue attire and cape with red interior. Chrom instantly recognized the figure. He was the very same person who had saved Lissa from the Risen the night they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Back then, he identified himself as 'Marth', after the great Hero-King from where the House Ylisse was descended.

Chrom walked to the centre of the arena and he took out his sword, Falchion. Marth mirrored his actions, and much to his surprise, the sword in his hand also mirrored his own sword, one of the regalia of Halidom of Ylisse, the Falchion.

"How did you get that?" Chrom couldn't hide his disbelief. "There's no way…"

Marth said nothing, and Chrom decided to force an answer out from his mouth by started attacking first. He leaped and tried to assault him from the air. However, his movement was read through by his opponent who immediately parried his incoming attack and pushed him aside. Chrom counter-parried him, and soon they were exchanging blows but none made it through their respective defences. It was as if Marth knew what he was going to do, and for Chrom, he found it easy to predict this young man's movement since… it mirrored his own repertoire.

"Tell me…" he said between the blows, panting slightly. "Who taught you to fight like that?!"

Chrom tried to land another blow, which was deflected by Marth, who jumped without wasting any moment. The mysterious young man raised his sword with both hands, his cracking voice almost drowned in the excited cheer of Feroxis: "My father!"

Marth tried to land a blow on Chrom, but the latter, having seen the attack coming, rolled sideway just before his opponent landed.

Roxanne watched the duel from the side. _They are getting nowhere… if this is the case, it's just a matter of who can last longer._

Her eyes darted to the other side of the arena, where she noticed one of the Mage was aiming at Chrom, his lips moving while the tome in his hand was opened.

A spell would be unleashed in its full power when full incantation was used, and if the user were extremely proficient, full incantation would enhance the power of the spell. The downside of incantation would be the time lag while reciting where the caster would be extremely vulnerable so magic users would either abridge the incantation or forgo it altogether during combat.

There was no way she could reach that Mage from where she stood now, and even if she rode a horse, the incantation would be done before she could reach him. Roxanne glanced aside and her eyes lay on Stahl's lance.

_Lance is… metallic, right?_

Without thinking too much, Roxanne grabbed the lance and pointed it at the Mage. "Clouds to the Earth, Heavens on Mountains to the mortals, bring forth the Wrath of God in golden blades on the tip of my finger!"

As she recited the full incantation of the basic Lightning spell, a trail of lightning travelled from Roxanne's fingers to the tip of the lance, building some momentum there before being launched the moment she finished the incantation. Despite losing power while travelling across the arena, the lightning was still enough to singe the Mage's robe just before he finished his own incantation, interrupting him and causing the spell to backfire.

_One down. Four more to go._

"They will surround Chrom to deplete his stamina!" she said, "We have to hurry—try to distract and disperse them!"

Roxanne threw the lance back to Stahl, who expertly caught it, before she took her sword and dashed to the centre of the arena next to Chrom. "Focus on Marth. We'll deal with the rest of the team."

Chrom nodded. "Right."

Using her tomes as her primary weapon, Roxanne dealt with her enemies from a distance. The enemies were clad in heavy armour, as she had suspected, hence she had brought along a tome for Fire together with Lightning. Since this was only a tournament, she made a conscious choice not to recite any incantation, even when she tried to extend the reach of her spell by using her sword as the extension of her hand.

Suddenly, one of the heavy armour units managed to get close to her, too close for her to use her spells safely. Roxanne tried to attack him with her bronze sword, but it barely scratched the armour. What's worse: her sword broke.

The tactician immediately jumped a few steps behind, but her opponent threw his javelin at her when she was still mid-air, where there was no way for her to dodge it properly.

_Oh, no!_

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but suddenly something jerked her body up and she heard the sound of hooves beating against the ground. Roxanne opened her eyes, and she saw a back profile clad in dark green armour displayed before her. "…Stahl?"

"Whew, made it just in time!" he grinned, while nodding at his left. Roxanne followed his eyes and found the javelin thrown at her earlier was countered with another javelin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Take one of my swords."

Roxanne glanced at his side, where he kept his blades and took one that was the closest to her.

"Okay, I'll dash to the guy over there, and you will strike him. Deal?"

"Deal."

Stahl kicked the gut of his reddish brown horse lightly, inciting the horse to a more charged gallop as Roxanne tightened her grip to the sword handle. When they got nearer to the opponent, another heavy armoured knight, Roxanne leaned over to the side, grabbing to Stahl's armour as support, and she swung the sword as hard as she could to the gut, hoping that it was enough to knock him down without inflicting grievous injuries. The knight tried to parry her incoming attack, but the additional force provided by the running horse was proven to be too much for the knight and, just as Roxanne expected, he was knocked down.

That very same moment, Chrom—who had been fighting Marth since the start without pause—finally managed to break through his defences and landed a solid blow to his chest, knocking the latter on the ground. Before Marth could take his sword and stand up, Chrom pointed the tip of Falchion at his face. "We're done here."

The crowd broke into a frenzied cheer while Flavia and a man with imposing figure with a shiny bald head entered the arena. His armour was dominated by the colour gold, and he wore thick feathers around his neck area, the light colour of these feathers clearly contrasted the colour of his skin.

"Great! I knew you could do it!" Flavia said, "Now I am the Head-Khan!"

"Right," Chrom replied while sheathing Falchion back to his side. "Now, about the alliance."

"Yes, of course! Like I said, you get me my throne, I get you your alliance," Flavia said. "I'll mobilize the troops right away."

"Thank you, Flavia."

"I can't believe you beat Marth," the man groaned. "He could defeat Lon'qu…"

"Lon'qu?"

"My previous champion for five years." He replied. "And I'm Basilio, the Khan you have just honourably dethroned for this woman's sake."

"Er…"

Much to their surprise, Basilio laughed heartily. "Don't take it too hard! The strong rules! Besides, I hadn't watched such enjoyable match for quite some time!"

"Thank you… I guess?"

"Hey, where's Marth?" Lissa asked, her head scanning around in search for the young man. Chrom looked at where he thought his opponent should have been, but the spot was already empty.

"What's the deal with him?" Chrom groaned. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing, besides suddenly he came up and defeated Lon'qu."

A dark-haired man appeared next to Basilio, his long sword sheathed neatly on his side. He was easily of bigger stature than the lean Marth, not to mention the trained muscles that could easily be seen despite his clothes.

"Marth defeated this guy?!" Lissa asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the khan replied. "anyway, bring him with you. He's pretty strong—despite the defeat. Consider this a contribution from West Ferox."

Chrom turned to face the man. "You okay with that?"

The man finally raised his head and met Chrom's eyes with his own sombre ones. "He said the word, I hold the sword."

"It's settled then…"

"Your Highness!"

Everyone turned to face the messenger who came in running with jagged breathing. "There is a word from Ylisse: Lady Maribelle has been kidnapped by Plegians posing as bandits!"

"What?!"

"Maribelle?! No!" Lissa cried hysterically.

"Right on to the next task," Flavia dryly commented. "Time to kick some Plegian ass!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, if you see up there, I kinda mashed up Chrom's C and B Support dialogue while modifying Stahl's C-Support dialogue. Plus, I was wondering about the couples you guys would like to ship. Perhaps I can do stories on them (either in this story or writing a new story altogether some time later)_

_Soo... which pairings do you guys ship? ^^_

_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_


	6. Borderline Confrontation

_Hey all, thank you for the reviews! I appreciate all the feedback and the inputs! ^^ Since this chapter is rather long, I won't delay it any further! Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The party marched back to Ylisstol at full speed. Roxanne found herself sharing Stahl's mount, gripping the back part of the saddle as firmly as she could with one hand while another clutching her tome tightly against her chest throughout the journey. It was a lot bumpier than travelling with Sumia's pegasus to be sure, but Chrom needed to be present in the castle as soon as he could, so Roxanne had told Chrom to travel ahead with Sumia while Frederick led the units on land with Lissa in tow.<p>

Her eyes never left the sky, although the pegasus had disappeared to the distance long ago. She kept calculating the time needed to catch up with them if it was possible in the first place.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with him soon."

Only then Roxanne looked away from the sky and to the cavalier. "Are you just trying to pacify me?"

"So you _do_ want to catch up with him." He quipped, catching her off-guard.

"Well, what if they were ambushed? By archers?"

"Sumia won't let that happen to him."

"Because she's in love with him?"

"Oh, you're quick on the catch. No wonder you're the tactician."

"I suppose everyone with half a brain would be able to see that."

"Then you are implying that our captain has less than half a brain."

"Well…" Roxanne trailed off, choosing her next words carefully. "He utilizes his brain for something else, I suppose."

She could hear him laughing despite the sound of the hooves beating against the hard ground. "He is too busy tending all the sheep across Ylisstol, yes." The young man remarked, "that is why, when you came, I thought it's about time."

"Pardon?"

"About time for someone to care for Captain and helps him with his huge flock!"

"Isn't that what you guys have been doing?"

"There is only so much we can do, you know, being his soldiers and all… all this time he did all the strategizing and it took out a lot from him. He's not wired to do tactics."

"I see what you mean there…"

"So, Roxanne, thank you for coming here!" Stahl continued, "and please take care of Captain, will you?"

* * *

><p>Roxanne immediately rushed to the Throne Room once they reached the palace. True enough, Chrom was already there and seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion with Emmeryn.<p>

"—you can't be serious, Emm! He is not called the Mad King for nothing!"

"Chrom, hold your peace," the Exalt chided him gently. "We have to resolve disputes through all diplomatic means possible."

"Sister!"

The Exalt was the first to notice her presence and she greeted her with a smile, "Ah, Roxanne," she said, "you must be exhausted from such a hurried march from Ferox."

"That should be the least of my concern, Your Grace," Roxanne replied while bowing to Emmeryn, "I have heard the matter at hand, and it seems to me that… you have made a decision?"

"Yes." Emmeryn replied immediately. "His Majesty King Gangrel wishes to meet me at the Plegia-Ylisse border, and I shall go to meet him there."

"This is ridiculous! What if he has set up an ambush?" Chrom asked, "At least, we decide the meeting place!"

"Chrom, Plegia had Maribelle in their hands." Emmeryn said, "We have no bargaining power as long as her life is at their mercy."

"But, Sister—" Chrom let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards Roxanne, "Roxanne, please tell my sister that this is dangerous!"

Roxanne took a deep breath. Standing some distance away between the two siblings, she switched her gaze between them. They were so alike, even if they didn't realize it: their trusting nature was one, and now, their stubbornness. Roxanne began to wonder between the two of them, who would be harder to bend: Emmeryn might seem to be gentle and amiable, but who knew? There must be a reason, besides being the eldest, why she could stay in power until today with her pacifist nature. Chrom might seem to be unbending, but he would listen to reason—perhaps with a fair amount of force if his temper were in the way.

"Your Grace, there is some truth in Chrom's concerns." She began. "Plegia set all the terms of this parley… surely I would expect a fair amount of foul play."

"I do not want unnecessary violence."

"Yes, and I will everything in my power to ensure that there will be no unnecessary violence." Roxanne assured her, "but, with all due respect, Your Grace, our Plegian counterparts might have a different notion of 'unnecessary violence'. Our primary objective shall be to secure Maribelle's safety and bring her back to Ylisstol while ensuring your own safety throughout the progress."

There was a period of silence before Emmeryn's sigh was heard. "Very well, what are your suggestions?"

"I presume Chrom would want to join the party,"

"Of course!"

"Then, I would suggest that the first party consists of Your Grace, Chrom, myself, Captain Phila and Frederick."

"The first party?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "The second party will be guarding the rear under disguise."

"Very well." Emmeryn nodded, "Looking at your confidence, I believe you have already formed a plan in your mind."

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied, "Due to time constraint, the parties have to be formed post-haste en route, but fear not."

* * *

><p>This time, she shared the mount with Chrom and they rode right in front of Frederick and Emmeryn, while Phila was hovering nearby on her pegasus.<p>

"So, what kind of nation this Plegia is?" Roxanne asked, "I mean, last time, we haven't quite finished discussing it."

"You're right," Chrom said, "Plegia is our westerly neighbour."

"I think I will be more interested in why Plegia and Ylisse have such a… overly warm relationship."

"I won't cover the truth: my father was a warmongering Exalt," Chrom replied, "You see, Ylisse worships the divine dragon Naga while Plegia worships the fell dragon, Grima."

"The dragon that was defeated by your founder?"

"The very same dragon."

"Ah, I see. A war of faith, then?"

"Yes," he said, "and it devastated both Plegia and Ylisse. It took my sister ten long years after my father's sudden death to restore peace in the region, but Plegians still bears a grudge against our nation."

Their conversation was cut short when they reach the fort that marked the Plegia-Ylisse border. Chrom stopped his horse and looked up with a stern face. Roxanne followed his gaze to find three figures standing on the platform on the fort.

"That's Maribelle…" Roxanne murmured.

"Yes."

On her left, there was a man with tanned skin and dark red hair, crowned with a golden crown—which was the main colour of the rest of his attire besides black. Thanks to the sand-carrying wind, Roxanne couldn't see very properly, but something in him made her feel uneasy. He surely had something in store for them.

The third figure was another unknown, but a woman. Her hair was white, in contrast to her tanned skin as well as her all-black attire. She held a tome in her hand, and after squinting and with much effort, Roxanne realized that it was a tome for Dark Magic.

"Greetings, Your Grace, the Exalt of Ylisse!" the man greeted, his tone sounded more like a mockery rather than a proper greeting. "As my messenger might have notified you, this young lady had trespassed the border and harassed my citizen."

"No!" Maribelle cried out, "Your Grace, they kidnapped me and dragged me across the border! That is the truth!"

"Ay, still dare to commit perjury?" the dark woman asked, her voice lustrous and alluring, although there seemed to be something darker in it—basically, everything about this woman screamed of 'darkness' to Roxanne.

"Peace, Maribelle, I believe you," Emmeryn replied, before turning towards the king. "I believe we can reach a peaceful resolution on this matter."

"Of course, of course! That is why I seek for a dialogue with you. War—despite its thrill—is a bit costly, no?"

"What do you want?!" Chrom asked, starting to lose his cool under the heat of this sandy ground.

"Ah, such a hot blood," the woman commented. "But it is a plus point in attractiveness."

"The Fire Emblem!" the king replied, "Give me the Fire Emblem in exchange of this trespasser!"

_Fire Emblem?_

Roxanne immediately turned and found Emmeryn with a troubled expression on her face. "That is impossible." She said, "that is the regalia of Ylisse."

"If you refuse to hand over the Emblem, consider this girl dead!"

Hesitation began to cloud over Emmeryn's face.

"Your Grace!" Maribelle cried out, "Do not surrender the Emblem!"

The dark woman struck Maribelle without any hesitation or restraint, and the latter slumped to the ground. "Keep your mouth shut!"

When she was about to strike Maribelle the second time, a sudden strong gust of wind came over the fort and another Mage showed up.

"Ricken?! What is he doing there?!" Chrom asked.

Ricken quickly grabbed Maribelle and they ran away, but they were clearly trapped in the enemy's territory.

Roxanne turned around and called out, "Stahl! Lissa! Now is the time!"

"Lissa?!"

A moment later, Stahl and Lissa came out, dashing towards the fort. Lissa held her staff up in the air and she cried out, "From the east to west and north to south, lend us wings of pegasi and let allies congregate—Rescue!"

Roxanne recalled their earlier conversation:

_"I heard in White Magic, there is this spell that allows you to transport a distant unit to somewhere near you."_

_"Yes, that is the Rescue spell."_

_"You will need that to rescue Maribelle."_

_"But… I am not sure whether I could. I mean… I've never…"_

_"This is the time to find out, then."_

Surely enough, Ricken and Maribelle was instantly transported from the top of the fort to the space directly next to Stahl and Lissa. Overcome with joy, Lissa leaped down from the horse and hugged Maribelle, "Oh! I was so worried about you!"

"Lissa darling, that was amazing!"

"Erm, sorry to cut the reunion, but I think both of you should fall back for now," Roxanne said, before turning to Frederick and Stahl, "Bring the Exalt, Lissa and Maribelle to the abandoned fort we passed by earlier."

"Roger that."

Frederick and Stahl rode away from the battlefield together with Emmeryn and Lissa while Maribelle, who had a mount of her own, followed closely behind.

She then turned towards the king and his attendant, and she could see clearly their shocked expression.

"You must be wondering about your ambush, huh?" Roxanne smiled triumphantly before letting out a loud whistle. Soon, the rest of the Shepherds emerged from their hiding place. "Sorry, I asked our Shepherds to take care of them while you're too busy dreaming about the Emblem."

"Unbelievable!"

Using her sword to extend the reach of her spell, Roxanne shot out a quick lightning at both of them. It missed the mark by quite a distance, but it was enough to divert the enemy's attention from them. "Chrom! This is our chance!"

"Right!"

Chrom immediately turned his horse and they rode away from the fort, leaving the bewildered, humiliated king behind.

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" he grunted while stomping on the ground like a spoiled kid who had lost his favourite toy.

His attendant, the dark woman—who would be addressed to as Aversa from this point onwards—stared far into where the Ylissean party would have gone.

Aversa smiled.

_Roxanne… as expected of you._ She thought, _but this is just the beginning._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^<em>

**_A/N: I know Lord is not a mounted class, but I find it very very strange if a royalty is not trained in horse riding. And I think it sounds almost ridiculous to travel on foot to cover such a great distance (especially when there are mounted units such as Frederick and Stahl in the party), so... yeah._**


	7. Compatibility

_ToOH: Honestly, I forget about that scene (like the exact placement of it) until you mentioned it :P so... I guess not. But I do have plans to extend Chrom's family backstory :) like I said, I'm sure we all don't need the game script being rewritten (that would be some sort plagiarism, anyway)_

* * *

><p>Ever since the incident with Maribelle, Plegia seemed to have lost interest in provoking Ylisse. However, even without the bandit problem, the Shepherds had their hands full with the Risen invasion. No one knew where they came from, who commanded them, and what motivated them, but the black smoke rising from their arrival was reminiscent of the fell dragon and that was enough reason to fight.<p>

To deal with the problem, the Shepherds divided themselves into smaller groups and patrolled their assigned regions. Roxanne tried to split the group according to their combat abilities, as well as compatibility. Chrom had assured the tactician that everyone in the Shepherds was on good terms with each other, but Roxanne believed that, as she promptly told the commander, "good terms doesn't mean good compatibility."

* * *

><p>Chrom studied the map spread on the strategy table—at least, he tried to.<p>

"…as I have explained earlier, if this pattern continues…"

He glanced at Roxanne, who was at the middle of explaining the tactic scheme to the Shepherds before they split into their designated groups. He would travel to the Plegia-Ylisse border area, where Risen attacks seemed to be more frequent, together with Roxanne and Lissa. The rationale of sending the royals to the dangerous area was precisely because Roxanne felt—and he had agreed—that the civilians should know that the capital did not abandon them at times like these.

He looked at his tactician. He would not describe her as a 'lady' per se, but her appearance was never less than 'professional' if he were to label it as something. Her hair was always neatly tied into loose ponytails draped on her shoulders while her fringe was swept aside. Every time a loose strand of fringe fell off to her eyes, she would just simply sweep it back in one swipe of her hand. That was what she was doing right now while still explaining the strategy

"…the magic unit will move here…"

He liked it when she did that: sweeping her fringe off. That gesture summarised the kind of person she was: efficient with no movement wasted, yet graceful in her own way.

"Er, Chrom…?"

Her voice jolted him back. Only then he realized that the meeting had been concluded and they were the only two left in the tent. The last time they were alone in the room was in the East Ferox castle, and he still remembered how the warm steam lightly enveloped her silhouette, leaving only her flushed cheek completely visible… and perhaps a good portion of her upper body.

_Blazes! What am I thinking?!_

"I—ah, I mean… I didn't…"

She crossed her arm in front of her chest, and Chrom couldn't help but noticed it and remembered that beneath that cloak…

"Chrom, what happened to you?" she asked, concerned. "You're stiff like a statue!"

"Er… no, nothing—I mean it! I'm so sorry!"

"Had you been listening? We will split up to our groups and head to our respective stations at dawn."

"Y—Yes! I get you! I mean, I catch—no!"

Roxanne raised her eyebrow, "I think you really need to clear your head."

* * *

><p>"Goodness! Why can't I focus when I'm alone with her—no, I can't even focus every time she does that with her hair!" He took off the pauldron on his left shoulder and put it down. "During that meeting alone, she did it five times! Gods!"<p>

Now his cape detached, too, he began to pace up and down his tent. "Why is this happening to me? What is going on with me? Goodness, there are so many other female officers, but this never—well, I've never seen them like I saw… but that shouldn't be… aaaaagh!" He took a deep breath, "Think, Chrom, think of something else!"

An idea popped out in his mind. "Right! I'll just take a bath, calm down, and think there!"

It was long past dinnertime, and most people in the army should have taken their evening bath by then. Feeling satisfied with his idea, the prince took his toiletries and headed for the bathing tent.

After stripping off the rest of his clothes and putting it aside, Chrom stepped into the tub. The water was heated through a simple system fuelled by Fire magic courtesy of Miriel, who was researching the optimal temperature of water for tense muscle or something like that. He leaned against the wooden tub, sighing heavily, and somehow—as if it was natural—his mind found its way to Roxanne.

There were so many things that he didn't know about her. Her last name, for one, was still unknown to everyone in the army, even to herself. And he was still wondering how she had lost her memories. He remembered there was no sign of battle anywhere near the place where they had found her; in fact, that time he had honestly thought she was a scatterbrain who had accidentally fallen asleep there.

Well, she turned out to be a brilliant tactician.

Chrom closed his eyes, the steam's warmth starting to relax his tense muscles. Perhaps, Miriel had gotten the right temperature, after all.

"…should be here, hm…"

That voice. Chrom abruptly opened his eyes and jumped out from the water. He tried to reach out to the nearest towel, but she stepped in right before he managed to do that.

As expected, Roxanne's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red as she quickly closed her eyes. "AAAAAAAAA!"

"Goodness! Why are you screaming?! It should've been me screaming!"

"CHROM! I don't care whether you are a prince or that you happen to have perfect abs—for gods' sake WEAR A DAMN TOWEL BEFORE YOU GREET SOMEONE!"

"I am not about to greet you! I mean—hey!"

Roxanne interrupted him by starting to throw things at him—from soap to the soap dish. Chrom immediately shielded himself, "Hey, hey, is this what I got from you walking in on me?!"

"—what?"

"Where do you think is this? This is the men's bathing tent!"

Roxanne began to regain her senses. She looked back and realized that her real destination, the arms' tent, was located across this tent.

Her jaw fell open and she brought her hands to cover it.

"Er… perhaps you want to wait outside while I'm covering myself?" he offered, "I… I never changed while being watched, you know?"

* * *

><p>Roxanne was waiting outside of the tent, her back facing him, when he stepped out from the tent, now fully clothed except for the pauldron and cape that he had left in his tent earlier. He could see that her cheeks were still flushed red—he remembered that last time, when he had walked in on her, it also took her quite some time to get rid of her blushing cheeks.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Chrom…" she murmured, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Nah, it's fine. Gods' justice for my earlier blunder, I guess—so now we're even." He laughed lightly, but that only made Roxanne became even more flustered as she recalled that earlier incident. She looked away.

"…not the most proper way for a man to get to know a woman."

"Ack, I'm just trying to—"

"I know." She said, and now she finally raised her head to meet his eyes. Only then he realized that her eyes were actually dark grey like tempered steel. He had never really paid attention to them, being too distracted with her pink hair, but he was glad that he did now. "Thank you for being very good-natured about… this chain of events."

"This can be a secret between the two of us," he offered.

"No one in their right minds would want this kind of things to be spread!" she quipped, prompting him to laugh.

"I'm not done yet—sharing a secret will strengthen our bond, and that will strengthen us on the battlefield. Trust me!"

Finally, her face relaxed and she even chuckled. "We'll see about that—we'll be fighting side by side for quite some time, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I think the events in MU-Chrom B and A support conversation should happen in close proximity to each other, that's why this chapter comes very quickly. Oh, and I made a small adjustment to Roxanne's eyes, changing it from dark brown to grey because I think it's a better fit for her :)_**

**_In any case, thanks for reading! Please rate and review!_**

**_(PS: I just knew that all children characters in FE Awakening will inherit their dad's hair, or mom in female Morgan's case)_**


	8. Past, Present, Future

After two weeks away of relentless patrolling, Roxanne thought that it would be the best interest for everyone to regroup in the capital and take some rest, before another round of patrol throughout Ylisse. Her suggestion was met with exhilaration, and in three days, all the Shepherds were already back at Ylisstol while another company took over the patrolling duty.

Roxanne spent her time mostly by reading strategy books, polishing her analytical and tactical skill through countless simulations on the strategy table, long after everyone else had retired to their beds. She tried so hard—perhaps even too hard—not to think of the past life she had forgotten and hadn't recovered.

_This is my life. This is me._ She repeatedly told herself as she turned yet another page of the book _The Art of War_.

As she continued reading, a phrase suddenly sneaked into her head. Just like how she responded to any other sudden stimulus, she paused her activity for a while and tried to decode that stimulus—perhaps she could find something new about herself, or more precisely her past life, from that.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't realize Chrom was approaching her and sat next to her. It was only when he greeted her, she snapped back to the present and noticed his presence.

"Oh, hey, Chrom."

"You alright?" he asked, "This is rather late, you know, to be in the study room."

"I'm fine," she assured him, "it's just something suddenly popped up in my mind."

"Which is…?"

"Are you familiar with the term 'recto' and 'verso'?"

Chrom shook his head. Roxanne smiled and moved the book she was reading from her lap nearer to the prince. "It's the way we describe the front and back page of a book—or the two sides of a leaf of paper in any bounded material," she explained, the she pointed at the page on the side that was resting on her thigh, the right hand side of the book. "This is called 'recto', and consequently, the page that comes after and before this is known as 'verso'."

"I see…"

"_La mode recto verso_ is a saying that means the two things are basically the same, being two pages of the same sheet of paper," she continued. "But, I thought of this differently…"

"How so?"

"You see, recto and verso—" she flipped the page, uncovering the continuation of the incomplete sentence from the previous page. "—are more like two halves of a greater whole. They complete each other."

"I don't think I am following your train of thought."

Roxanne smiled at him, half-teasing and half-sympathetic. If she were in her full capacity, her grey eyes would, usually, appear to be bright and smiling—figuratively, of course—as well. However, this time her eyes were lacklustre—she couldn't even force them to appear smiling anymore.

Chrom decided that he had to do something. He took the book from her hand, closed it, and walked over to the shelf and put it at the highest row where she couldn't reach it without a stool.

"You really need some sleep. I can't afford to have my tactician falling sick."

"You've been doing well before I came along, yes?" Roxanne said, "That's how you gain allies who depend on you."

"Perhaps," Chrom replied. "But still, a commander without a tactician lacks something."

Roxanne chuckled. "Recto verso?"

When he heard her mentioning this phrase again, somehow he began to understand what she had been trying to convey earlier. His feelings played a great part in it, and he would not deny it. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, and he smiled.

"Recto verso."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Emmeryn—who seemed to be interested in learning more about the Shepherds' new master tactician—invited Roxanne for a dinner in the palace.<p>

"I heard you have been doing marvellous work in helping my brother," she said. "Thank you, Roxanne."

"You praise me too generously, Your Grace," Roxanne replied modestly. "I am just doing my duty."

Emmeryn and Roxanne proceeded to have a lengthy conversation about faith—with Emmeryn patiently helped Roxanne to understand the matter better, especially in the context of Halidom of Ylisse. Roxanne, ever eager to learn, listened very attentively as the Exalt recounted the story of the founding of the halidom, as well as the Schism period when majority of the current sovereignty states were founded.

"Ah, I see now why the military composition of each state is unique," Roxanne said, "The Schism encouraged fighters from the same class to band together, then several similar classes grouped together in a way that amplified the overall strength while accommodating for the different classes' weaknesses. With the formation of the different states, these groups turned into the military units."

"You are correct," Emmeryn replied with a warm smile on her face. "No wonder Chrom speaks very highly of you."

Roxanne held her breath and immediately turned towards Chrom, who was sitting across her. Caught red-handed, Chrom looked down, pretending to be fully immersed in eating his meal, but was unable to hide a faint blush across his cheeks. "You did?"

"He said you were the most capable tactician Ylisse could ever ask for," Emmeryn pointed out. "And that you have a very pleasant personality, although you prefer quietude."

"Sister!" Chrom retorted.

Lissa giggled. "Look! He's blushing!"

Emmeryn smiled at her younger brother. Beneath the ever-present gentleness, there was a hint of sisterly teasing in that particular smile. Emmeryn seemed to enjoy the sight of flustered Chrom, a change from the usual self-assured, confident commander.

Roxanne began to feel nervous, just like the evening when she had dinner with the entire Shepherd in East Ferox Castle. However, she knew well enough that this time, her reason for being nervous was completely different from that time.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Roxanne walked around the castle and found herself ended up in the castle courtyard. Roxanne stepped into the open space and looked up; the moon that night didn't glow as brightly as it usually would, as if forewarning of an unfortunate event ahead.<p>

Roxanne looked around and found the prince standing some distance away from her. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, and initially Roxanne was unsure whether it would be better to greet him or leave him as he was.

In the end, Chrom noticed another presence nearby and turned to find his tactician. "Oh, it's you," he remarked. "You should come back during the day… or a brighter night. This courtyard would look ten times better then."

"Some other day, perhaps…"

Chrom looked up to the sky. "What a gloomy moon," he pointed out. "Then again, ever since Risen appeared… the nights seemed to be gloomier and darker."

"It used to be brighter?"

For a moment, Chrom was appalled by the innocent question. However, he quickly recalled that Risen had appeared the very same night he had found Roxanne—and that she had lost her memories.

"Yes. Much brighter, especially during a full moon," he finally said. "It's like you can see so far to the distance despite being in the evening."

"I see…" she looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes were almost like the night sky, being the same shade of colours. However, the most obvious difference lied in how they were brighter and softer—and they, of course, didn't emit the gloom that the night sky now permeating. Nevertheless, his eyes possessed a similar sense of mystery in them; a curious depth while displaying clarity at the same time. "So… what are you thinking out here?"

"Not so much 'thinking'," he admitted. "More like… recalling."

"Hm?"

"Emmeryn didn't have it easy when she suddenly found herself being the Exalt just before her tenth anniversary. People blamed her for the war—both Plegians and Ylisseans alike. They directed their wrath at her—I remembered that they even hurled stones at her when she greeted them. She still bears a scar from one of such incidents."

Roxanne held her breath. She still remembered clearly that the first time she saw Emmeryn, everyone seemed to love her—and it seemed genuine. "I know it must be shocking to you, seeing how they love her now," Chrom said as if he had been reading her mind. "But that was how things were in the past. I don't know how she did it—answering hatred with such love and compassion. While Ylisseans vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She ended the war and brought soldiers home. She rebuilt the torn halidom. She represents the best of this halidom, the core of this very realm."

Roxanne tried to study Chrom's expression, but the darkness prevented her from doing so. "Are you… holding a grudge against them now?"

"Of course not," he immediately replied. "They were not completely in fault. But, if there were anyone I'm holding a grudge against… perhaps it would be my father."

Chrom took a deep breath and looked back at the sky. "I never understood why he started that war except for this 'belief clash'. I mean, it's not like I don't believe in Naga or anything—I think everyone should be free to follow what he or she believes in although you don't believe in it yourself. Unless, of course, that belief involves harming others in the process. Aside from that, who are we to judge whose belief is right and whose is wrong? That's why it's called 'belief' and 'faith', because we can't really _prove_ it… is it not?"

"My mother passed on soon after Lissa was born, but that didn't stop my father from his continuous war. Farmers were forced to switch their pitchforks to swords, fathers separated from their children and lovers from each other… it destroyed not only Plegia but Ylisse as well," he recounted. "His sudden death was perhaps… Naga's way to show her disapproval of what he had done."

Chrom, while telling his story, had clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles had turned white by the time he finished. Roxanne moved from her place and touched the tightened fist gently, and Chrom almost reflexively released it. He turned his palm around, meeting Roxanne's, and slowly he put his fingers around her hand. Roxanne reciprocated the gesture, pressing his palm against hers. "Do you hate your father?"

"Not really, but I just… wish this hadn't happened," he replied. "If I could travel back through the time, I would go to him and tell him how all of his wars had hurt not only his enemies and friends, but his families as well."

"Even without that, you can still repair this, Chrom. You are already doing it—and from what I see, you're doing it well," she told him. "The present is built upon the past… and likewise, the future on the present. Let's just focus on building a better future, dealing with things we have now."

"A better future, huh?" Chrom murmured while looking at Roxanne, who gave him an encouraging smile in return.

"Well said, milady."

Both of them turned around at the calm, yet not unfamiliar voice while simultaneously let go of each other's hand. The mysterious swordsman, Marth, who had saved Lissa the night of Risen appearance as well as the West Khan's champion, had somehow managed to sneak into the castle. Chrom quickly took his stance, ready to draw his sword any time. "How did you get into here?!"

"The cleft in the wall behind the maple grove."

The prince gasped in surprise. "How… how did you know that?"

"Is there such a place?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. I… accidentally made that hole during one of my practice sessions. I didn't think it was too big… and I'm sure I had concealed it well."

"Do not be alarmed, your secret is safe with me," Marth assured him. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Tonight, the Exalt will be assassinated."

"What nonsense!" Chrom exclaimed. "How could you know about that?!"

"What if… I tell you that I knew the future?" Marth offered.

"Huh?"

"For example," Marth said, reaching for his sword. "In a few moments, I will save you… from him."

As if it was a cue, a shadowy figure soon appeared behind Marth, dashing towards Chrom. Marth quickly drew his sword and slice through the figure, and it fell limp on the ground, lifeless.

From his attire: the dark hood, the arm spikes, and the characteristically short blade, it was easy to see that this newly dead man was an assassin.

"I trust… this proof will suffice?"

"Yes…"

Soon, another figure emerged from the shadow, but this time it caught Marth off-guard as well. He turned around and tried to avoid the assaulter's blade, but he tripped on the failed assassin's sword that fell on the ground and the blade sliced through the mask that had concealed this swordsman's identity. A bush of dark, luxuriant hair fell as the mask fell down to the ground, and the face behind that mask was unmistakably a girl's face—of an age of sixteen or so, which made her of a same age as Roxanne and three years younger than Chrom.

"What…?" Roxanne gasped in surprise.

Chrom immediate charged at the second attacker, striking him down as swiftly as Marth did the first. He then turned around and was obviously surprised to see the real figure of the swordsman that had helped him twice. "You… you're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too," she quipped. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Upon seeing her face, Roxanne felt an immediate connection she couldn't properly describe. A sense of familiarity would be the nearest, but she knew well that it wasn't really that.

_What is it, then?_

A loud noise was then heard from the interior of the castle. Although perhaps a conversation would be the most potent solution to the precipitating confusion, all three of them knew better that this was no time for such lengthy talk.

They ran into the castle, armed with the knowledge of future in Marth.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^<em>


	9. The Trance

The assaulters had managed to break into the castle during the earlier explosion. They were led by a gangling man clad in a black robe, carrying a tome of Black Magic of his own creation in his hand. The most distinctive feature of his being, besides his dark, messy hair and long beard of the same colour would be his skin, being of an unnaturally cold, dark greyish hue. That skin was not of inheritance; he had brought it upon himself as he dwelled into research of Dark Magic as he worked towards fulfilling what he believed as the purpose of his lineage: the revival of Grima, the Fell Dragon. Of course, The Exalt, hailing from the lineage blessed by Naga, would be deemed as his greatest stumbling block of this goal. Besides, he knew he would need the Fire Emblem—now in the safeguard of Halidom of Ylisse—to revive the Fell Dragon and prevented any of the Naga's blessed ones—those bearing the Brand of Exalt—to reseal him.

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and the Luminous Exalt down on the floor. Let nothing, _nothing at all_, distract you from this purpose."

"As you wish, sire," the assassin replied before he retreated back into the shadow.

When the explosion occurred earlier, many of the guards, following their instinct and sense of duty, quickly rushed to the place where the Exalt had last been seen: the Throne Room. They found her there, safe and sound, but they had inadvertently revealed her location to the assaulters who had been watching their movement—something that Roxanne realized a bit too late.

She told Chrom about that, and the prince grunted.

"Never mind that, milady!" Marth replied, "Our first priority is to defend the Exalt for now!"

Once they reached the Throne Room, Marth decided to stand guard in front of the door leading to the grand room itself. Even from there, they could see that several groups of shady figures—of three or four each—were making their way to the room.

Unbeknownst to them, their enemy was watching them. "Hm? Two assassins and not even an injury?" he remarked doubtfully, before noticing the third figure. "Ha! Some actors are not supposed to be here!"

He saw the pink-haired figure at the unharmed prince's side dashing to the Exalt's. He held his breath and craned his neck.

"Ha! There is no mistake! After years of searching in vain!" he exclaimed, "Today _is_ my fortune's day!"

* * *

><p>"Emm!"<p>

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

"No way! We are not leaving if you're staying!"

Roxanne scanned the surrounding. _Such a big group…_ she thought to herself. "They should scatter if we can defeat the leader."

The sword that Marth was holding, the sword that seemed to be the exact replica of Chrom's, suddenly glowed, as if it was reacting to the increasing power of evil in the perimeter. Marth noticed this and murmured to herself, but it came to Chrom's ears as a sort of unintelligible utterance.

"What is it?" Chrom asked, again, unable to hold back his concern for the young woman for unexplainable reasons.

"This is not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you."

Marth seemed to be taken aback by Chrom's reply, "My apologies…"

"Just stay at the door. We'll handle these killers!"

"Chrom, please! Flee while you can!" The Exalt implored again, this time at the brink of tears. "You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"And I do not wish to bear the burden of leaving my sister and liege to die while I can still hold a sword!" Chrom replied fiercely. He then turned towards Roxanne, "Come, Roxanne!"

"Yes!"

Chrom and Roxanne advanced through the ranks of their enemies in tandem, a method they had grown accustomed to. From the other side of the room, the other Shepherds also drew their weapons and resisted the advancing waves of assaulters. Frederick and Stahl, after securing Lissa together with Emmeryn, quickly joined the fray.

Roxanne relied mainly on her lightning magic to increase the range of her attack since Chrom was a short-range fighter. She used her steel sword to extend the range even further, making good use of its conductive property. Actually, the thought of killing another living being (Risen seemed to be undead, so they didn't count) terrified her, but if she had to do it to save Emmeryn's life, so be it. At least, that was what she thought as she shot yet another lightning bolt at another group of assassins, scattering them and allowing Chrom to break through their ranks.

The prince noticed that someone among that rank drawing his blade, yet didn't put it on a position that seemed to show he was ready to attack. Chrom pointed his blade at him—a redhead that betrayed his dark attire. "Drop your weapon or die where you stand!"

"Whoa, easy, blue blood—I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, right, say that when you're coming with bands of assassins!"

"I'm a thief, okay? I'm here to make a living: breaking-ins, chests, blah blah… this lot told me they wanted to bust into a vault, nobody said anything about killing. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Roxanne overheard the conversation and after incapacitating her opponent, she rushed towards them. However, before she could tell Chrom her opinion about the matter, Chrom had made up his mind. "Perhaps you could prove your good intentions, then?"

_For once, thank the gods he's so trusting… I guess…_ Roxanne thought, for she was, most probably, thinking of the same thing. She quickly turned around and without the prince noticing, she fought off those aiming at him so that the negotiation could proceed smoothly. _Hopefully._

"Beg pardon?"

"You travel with them, yes? So you know about them?" Chrom asked. "If you have no intention to kill the exalt, lend me your hand. You seem capable."

"Ah, that kind of good intention—of course… if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold? Fine. Let me just…" Chrom was about to reach a pouch of gold that he had with him in his pocket when he accidentally dropped another pouch. "Whoops."

"What's inside that?" the thief asked curiously.

Chrom quickly picked it up. "This is just candies from my little sister—"

"Candies?" he interjected, "As in sweet candies?"

"Well… I assume, yes…"

"DEAL!"

"What the hell?!" Chrom replied in shock, "You'll risk your life for a bag of… candies?!"

"I said 'sweeten the deal', didn't I?" he said, snatching the satchel from Chrom and took some of the candies. "Well, of course, I accept gold too, but that can be—holy Naga! Do you have more of this? Please say yes!"

"Er… I'll ask Lissa."

"The name's Gaius," the thief said. "And I'll consider this as the front payment."

Gaius happily took some more of the candies and put the rest in his pocket. Chrom was still in the state of shocked disbelief that he had just really hired a thief with candies.

_Unbelievable…_

"IS THE NEGOTIATION OVER?!" Roxanne cried out—the waves of assault starting to overwhelm her.

Chrom quickly got back to his senses. He rushed to Roxanne's side and dispatched one of her attackers. "Sorry."

"Never mind that," Roxanne replied, before turning to the newest addition to their team. "What can you tell us about the leader? Where is he?" her voice came like a rushed carriage on an uneven ground. "You better give us some good info if you want your go—candies!"

"I don't know his name, but he is the creepiest of the bunch."

"DEFINE CREEPIEST!" Roxanne cried out in frustration—all the while still dispatching lightning bolt with deadly accuracy towards the seemingly endless wave of assassins.

"Hey, lady, you could be an arch—"

"TELL US QUICK OR I'LL SHOOT YOU NEXT!"

"Okay—I mean, don't shoot!" Gaius replied, "He has grey skin and dark hair. You can't miss him—he's behind those walls, the last I saw him." Gaius pointed at direction of the castle's eastern perimeter.

Chrom and Roxanne immediately set out to the direction that had been pointed out. When they were getting further away from Emmeryn's location, another unfamiliar personage appeared very near to the room—effectively distressing the Shepherds even further. Frederick immediately turned around, changing his course to directly engage the new entry: a woman with wild appearance with something like a pair of rabbit ears sticking out from her head.

"Halt, milord!" Marth exclaimed, "She is Panne, and I assure you, she is no enemy!"

"You know of her?" Chrom asked, stopping momentarily in his track.

"I… heard of her. She is an ally."

Chrom sighed heavily. "I trust you." He then turned around and raised his voice. "Shepherds, we leave this Panne character be for now!"

"Is that wise, milord?"

"Marth has earned the trust she deserved. Sure, she is full of secrets—her gender, for one—but she saved our lives… twice. That's enough for me."

Marth turned to face Chrom, her face softened for the first time ever since her mask had been discarded. "Thank you, milord…"

"Now, let's go and finish off these scoundrels!"

They ran past the wall and turned around. Surely enough, there was a man who matched Gaius' earlier description. Roxanne and Chrom wasted no time in engaging him in combat; strangely, instead of being afraid, this man seemed to be delighted to see his opponents.

He eyed Roxanne intently and laughed. His voice was cold and shrilly at the same time, and so was his laugh. "I know you, young woman,"

Roxanne held her breath. "You… know me?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" he replied in ecstasy. "I have longed the day I could see you! Submit to me, and perhaps I shall honour you with the truth!"

Just then, a sudden bout of excruciating headache assaulted Roxanne. She clutched her head as another voice was heard, this time more distant.

_Roxanne… Roxanne…_

"Who is that?!"

_I am you…_

_Me?_

When she opened her eyes, there was only darkness. No Chrom, no creepy man who claimed to know her—there was nothing else but darkness.

_What's going on?_

"…anne… Roxanne!"

As sudden as the pain that invaded her head earlier, the scene before her changed again and she was back at the castle's yard. Her vision was not very clear, but she saw Chrom facing her, his eyes filled with concern. She could feel his arm supporting her back. Behind his back, however, their enemy raised his hand and formed a dark purple sphere. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

"Chrom…" she gasped for breath, beads of cold sweat trailing down her head.

She tried to raise her hand so that she could push him aside, or at the very least warned him of the incoming attack. However, she couldn't command her body—as if it wasn't hers—saved for her increasingly agitated breathing as the sphere began to grow in size. Chrom mistook it as a sign of some kind of illness, and his concern and care for her had completely overruled his instinct towards incoming danger.

THUMP!

Her heart beat so strongly against her chest for one time, before the remaining strength in her was completely seeped away. Everything turned dark again for Roxanne, and the last thing that was stuck in her mind was nothing but one name:

_Chrom._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: how is this story so far? I'd like to hear your comments and thoughts, so please do drop a review! In any case, the game had never addressed why Marth's Falchion glowed during the assassination night (while Chrom's did not)... any opinion on that?**_

_**Once again, thanks for reading! ^^**_


	10. Voices in Her Head

_TheGiantRock: Thanks a lot for the feedback! About the comma and period, I will make gradual revision to the past chapters while avoiding them in my future ones :) and I will try to shorten my sentences :D_

* * *

><p>She felt like she was floating on a dark abyss. She could feel her limbs but couldn't move them. She could hear the hush-hush around her, but no voice struck her as particularly audible.<p>

"…burning…"

It was a female voice: light and high-pitched. That fact was immediately contrasted against the deep voice that followed soon after.

"…could it be…?"

The second voice was clearly troubled. Roxanne wondered what they were talking about. She tried to open her mouth, but it was as if they were sealed with a glue spell.

Next, Roxanne tried to move her fingers. Never did moving a finger become harder than pulling an angsty wyvern from the stable except for now.

_Come on… come on…!_

Finally, Roxanne felt her fingers moved. After that, moving more and more of her body became easier. Slowly, the darkness in front of her changed into a blurry vision of a bright, richly decorated ceiling.

Roxanne tried to turn her head despite her stiff neck and she found the two siblings—Chrom and Lissa—standing next to the bed she was lying on. "…hi…?" she greeted hesitantly, her voice hoarse as if she had eaten three meals worth of chilli pepper in one gulp.

Chrom and Lissa immediately turned to her, their faces washed with relief. "Roxanne! You had everyone worried!"

"What… happened?"

"You suddenly fell unconscious when battling the assassin," Chrom explained.

Suddenly, the memory of what happened before she lost conscious rushed back into her head. She remembered the dark purple sphere, and the sinister look that sorcerer gave to Chrom behind his back.

"Chrom! Are you… injured? Your back…!" Roxanne tried her best to prop herself up, but she was immediately halted by Chrom. Her breathing came in labored succession as each one took more energy than it gave her.

"I am fine, Roxanne," he assured her. "Stahl showed up just in time to impale him before he could launch the attack."

"You should rest here tonight—this is a guest's room, so don't worry!" Lissa said. "

"But…"

"No buts, Roxanne," Chrom interjected sternly. "You are staying here tonight, and it is an order if it has to be."

Roxanne sighed heavily as Chrom pulled the blanket over her.

_Note to self: Chrom can be very pushy._

* * *

><p><em>"You always go without saying goodbye," he said while approaching her. "That's not so polite, you know."<em>

_The young woman cringed slightly and bit her lower lip. "I—I'm afraid I do have a few bad habits…"_

_Chrom smiled. "And good ones as well. You saved both my sisters and myself," he told her. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"_

_"Hearing the offer is enough," she declined modestly._

_She smiled as she spoke. The way her lips curled upwards and her cheeks raised slightly at the polite smile immediately reminded Chrom of Roxanne's smile. Marth turned away, ready to leave for real, but Chrom immediately spoke. "You remind me of someone I know."_

_ "Yes?"_

_"Roxanne," he continued. "The pink-haired young lady?"_

_"The tactician lady?" she asked with her back facing the prince._

_"The one and only," Chrom said. "You know her?"_

_Marth didn't say anything._

_"Please, if you do know her…"_

_"I can't say anything," Marth replied. "Perhaps later…"_

* * *

><p>"How is Roxanne?"<p>

The soft voice jolted him back from his recollection. Chrom turned around and found his elder sister standing some feet away from him, still clad in her sage robe and the halidom's crown.

"She has regained consciousness," Chrom reported. "I asked her to stay for the night."

"Ah, yes, that would be for the best."

For a moment, the two siblings stood still in silence. Earlier, right after they managed to thwart the assassination plot, an emergency meeting had been called for. It was then decided that the Exalt should move to the eastern palace, unknown to those not from Ylisse, to ensure her safety.

Chrom couldn't tell her, but he felt something was amiss in the council. He couldn't really pinpoint what and why—if only Roxanne had been there, perhaps things would've been different—but clearly, there was something strange in the council.

"You should rest, Chrom," Emmeryn said, still with her soft voice. "We leave early tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><em>"You shall not end here. You are to serve a greater purpose…"<em>

_A different voice replied: "Who are you?"_

_"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruins. I am the fell dragon, Grima…"_

Roxanne jolted from her bed, panting. She was drenched in sweat and her heart was beating wildly against her chest wall.

_What is that?_ She thought to herself.

Roxanne went back to lie down but soon found that she couldn't go back to sleep. It was then she heard some noises coming from outside. She glanced at the window; the sky was still dark.

Curiosity soon won over her and she stepped out from her room to find Frederick, already in his armor, was carrying a large bag.

"Frederick?" she called. "What is that?"

The knight turned and was surprised to see the tactician. Last evening, Chrom had ordered the Shepherds not to tell Roxanne of the plan so that she could rest. However, it was not easy to hide something from someone so unbelievably perceptive like this tactician. Her gaze was like a knife, peeling your skin off and chopping your flesh to lay your core bare in front of her.

"An expedition?" she asked, already one step closer to the truth thanks to his silence.

"It is nothing of importance, Roxanne," he reassured her. "This is just my duty."

"Your main duty is to ensure Chrom's safety, right?" Roxanne replied. "If that's the case… Chrom is leaving?"

The knight became increasingly agitated at her questioning and Roxanne knew she had hit the right spot.

"Of course," she smiled. "The Exalt has to be moved for her own safety… where is the destination?"

Frederick tried to remain silent, trying to follow his instruction no matter what. However, another person came from behind her and casually replied: "The eastern palace. It is the Royal Family's summer house of some sort."

"Stahl!" Frederick chided. "You heard the order!"

"I know old man Chrom has his reasons, but I think she deserves to know."

Roxanne grinned. "I know I can count on you, Stahl."

* * *

><p>When the three royal siblings arrived at the carriage, Roxanne was already standing near the coach. Her sword was sharpened and the binding of her tome tightened. She bowed politely to the Exalt. "Good morning, Your Grace," she said.<p>

Chrom couldn't hide his surprise. "Who told you?"

"A singing bird in my head," she replied half-jokingly. "He knows a commander should not leave his tactician behind."

"You should rest, Roxanne!"

"I am fine, Lissa," she assured her. "I woke up as good as new thanks to you."

Emmeryn took a step forward and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, Roxanne," she said. "But you should look after your welfare."

"Your Grace, I have a duty to fulfill," Roxanne replied. "Besides, I am not lying when I said I was fine."

Knowing that arguing with her would take up too much time, Chrom begrudgingly agreed to let Roxanne joined the escort party. The tactician smiled after she secured her victory.

The prince was then reminded again of Marth—how their smiles looked so similar to one another.

_Could these two be related?_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please rate and review! :D_


	11. Incursion

_ToOH: I'd like to make Chrom older, actually, but one of the concept artworks stated that he is six years younger than Emmeryn and since Emmeryn is 25, Chrom has to be 19 at the start of the story. For Roxanne's age, I put it as around 16 (she could be 17 since the chapter said 'around') because it is said that girls in these age tend to have similar mindset with guys two or three years their senior. I wouldn't say that they will be marrying too young, considering the medieval milieu, though. :D_

_Guest: Thank you! I'm looking forward for your reviews! ^^_

* * *

><p>"So… which path are we taking?" Roxanne immediately asked once they set off to the eastern palace. The convoy was guarded by two squadrons of cavalry and of pegasus knights led by Frederick and Captain Phila respectively. Lissa was asked to stay in the carriage together with Emmeryn while Chrom and Roxanne guarded the front on horseback.<p>

Chrom opened the map and trailed the route that had been decided during the emergency council last night. Roxanne furrowed her brow. Her slender finger then pointed at a particular section of the map: the mountain path. "You're going through here?" she asked.

"Isn't mountainous path better?"

"If we are coming from the top, yes," Roxanne replied. "But we are actually climbing it, right? Not the best way if we are in a rush."

"I see…"

"Why don't we—"

"Do not change what has been decided already!" another voice interrupted.

Chrom and Roxanne turned around to see who that was (especially Roxanne). A man clad in loose green robe with triangular-shaped headpiece emerged from the group. He held what Roxanne perceived as his office's ceremonial staff in his left hand. His steps were small and rather shaky—either because of his advanced age… or something else was bothering his heart.

The old man glared at Roxanne sternly. "The route had been decided during the council! Do not change it and cause confusion in the convoy!"

"But, still… our goal is—"

"Silence, woman! Who are you to speak?!"

Roxanne jerked up. However, before the situation worsened even further, Chrom stepped forward and shielded Roxanne from the man's view. "Please, sir, I know you are agitated, but lashing it out at Roxanne would not help," he said. "Besides, I cannot stand abuse to my Shepherds."

The old man sensed the undertone of anger in Chrom's voice and decided to retreat to his original position. Roxanne waited until there had been appropriate interval of silence before she spoke, "Who is that?"

"He is the Hierarch," Chrom replied flatly. "He is a long-time friend of House Ylisse. He helped Emmeryn through her early years as the Exalt."

"Oh, I see…" she murmured. "Still, I don't know why he insisted on going through this path…"

"The mountain can act as our shields, right?"

"Right. Unless they dispatch aerial units against us," Roxanne remarked grimly as she looked back to the pegasus knights. _There are only four of them…_

* * *

><p>Roxanne was dead silent throughout the journey, and no one could decipher what was inside of her mind. She spoke to no one during the lunch break unless she was being spoken to, and even then her reply would be uncharacteristically curt.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Lissa asked worriedly.

Stahl shrugged. Earlier, he had tried to speak to Roxanne but she gave him the same cold shoulder treatment and he knew better than to disturb her anymore.

They reached the dreaded mountain path during noon. As Roxanne had feared, the horses began to slow down—transport and warhorses alike—due to fatigue. Whoever planned the route obviously didn't factor in the fact that horses could get tired, too. When the rider kicked their guts to make them move faster, the horses retaliated by refusing to move altogether; the newer horses even jerked up and almost stomped on their riders.

Sumia, who was hailed as Shepherd's unofficial beast-master, tried to calm down the agitated horses by approaching them one by one and stroking them. However, even her own pegasus began to show the same signs of agitation.

"We might have to make a stop very soon, Captain," she reported with a glum look on her face. "They desperately need rest."

"Sumia has a point, Chrom," Roxanne spoke up in a dejected tone.

"But, we won't make it in time to the eastern palace!"

"The prince is right!" the Hierarch spoke up from the flank. "We have to push on!"

Uneasiness began to swell up in Roxanne's heart. Chrom wasn't exactly the epitome of patience, and the rest of the convoy was anxious to reach the eastern palace as soon as possible. However, something was definitely strange with this journey.

_What should I do…?_

Suddenly a large group of wyvern riders emerged from the surrounding and attacked the convoy. All the armed member of the convoys immediately drew their weapons and put up their resistance. However, their tired horses would not cooperate with them—some even ejected their riders and ran away in fright. Only the five pegasi, together with Frederick's, Stahl's and Sully's mounts were ready to fight alongside their respective master in the end.

"Ha! We've been waiting for you all day!" a wyvern rider exclaimed with a thick Plegian accent.

The Hierarch stepped forward, breaking himself from the group. Chrom immediately tried to stop him, fearing the worst. "Sir, they're the enemies!"

Roxanne, guided by her instinct, immediately held Chrom back. Chrom shot a look of disapproval at her, "What are you doing?!"

"He's not that stupid to walk towards the enemies," she remarked calmly. "Either he has a plan or…"

"I am the man Gangrel told you about!" the Hierarch announced. "Do you not receive the instruction to protect me?!"

Roxanne bit her lower lip. She should've known better that this was the reason why the Hierarch was so insistent on going through this mountainous path.

"Damn you!" Chrom grunted when he realized the same thing. He was about to storm towards the Hierarch, but Roxanne held him firmly.

Meanwhile, the enemy commander looked at the Hierarch, scanning him from the top to bottom. He smirked, "Ah, yes, I received an order to protect a man," he said. "But I see no man here… only a pig who sold his sovereign to the enemy. You know what we Plegians do to pigs?"

"Free them?" the old man asked pleadingly.

The Hierarch trembled under the piercing gaze of the enemy's commander. His life, he knew, was hanging on a very fragile thread. He had thought that Emmeryn was too tender, too kind, too peace-loving against Plegian threats. He had believed that Emmeryn's kindness would lead to his demise—in the event that Plegian army managed to seize the capital. He had made the deal to save his own life—surely they wouldn't simply kill her? The worst case scenario he had imagined was that they would imprison Emmeryn. Even then, he believed that once Chrom took up arms, he would surely free her and everyone would be living happily in the end.

Only under that piercing gaze, the Hierarch realized that he might be wrong. These followers of the fell dragon were just like the one they worshipped: they sought for bloodshed, especially with followers of Naga. They were even worse than the barbarian Feroxis—at least Feroxis held their warrior's honor to their last breath.

At last, the enemy commander broke into a fit of laughter. He laughed fiercely until he felt the tingling effect in his stomach. "So now you're a chicken!" he said. "Doesn't matter though, since the axe will still fall the same."

He swung his axe mercilessly at the old man, slicing him apart in front of everyone who had the eyes to see. Sumia and Lissa shrieked in horror, shutting their eyes tightly. However, the Hierarch's scream of agony still pierced their ears, and the echo lingered for some moments as his body fell to the ground.

The enemy commander, Vasto, turned towards the rest of the convoy. "Your welcome for removing one trash from your rank for free," he said disparagingly. He licked his dry lips as he fixed his gaze at Chrom. "I provide the service for free, by the way, especially for blue bloods. They will build a statue of me once I get my axe stuck on your body!"

"In your dreams!" Chrom exclaimed as he drew his blade.

* * *

><p>Despite the unfavorable odds, with Roxanne's quick thinking they managed to overturn the tables and eliminated Vasto swiftly while keeping Emmeryn unharmed. Chrom was the one who delivered the killing blow to Vasto, but the latter didn't lose his cocky attitude even at the brink of death.<p>

"You doves… really think killing me… solves everything? Even now… my brothers are taking the borders… Go on, luminous exalt! Run! Flee! Fear for your life! We will… slaughter your subjects… and their faith… will…"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence. Chrom didn't care much about his dying message, at least not until a redheaded pegasus knight flew in panic towards them. Her armor indicated her ranks in the Ylissean pegasus knights force and they could see some blood splatters on it when she landed right in front of Captain Phila who stood guard next to Emmeryn.

"Cordelia!"

"Your Grace, Prince Chrom, please run!" she implored. "The Plegians is not half a day march away!"

"Cordelia, hold, what happens to the border if you're here?!" Captain Phila asked. "Please tell me the border is safe!"

"I can, but that means I am false!" the younger knight replied. "The end was already upon us when my knight-sisters implored me to fly and warn the exalt! I can still hear their screams—I should have stayed with them! I should've… oh…."

The knight began to weep uncontrollably as she covered her ears with her hands. Captain Phila moved forwards and embraced Cordelia tenderly. "Peace, Cordelia, they have rightly prized your youth. You have many long years to carry on their legacy."

"I was such a coward, to leave them so…"

"No. Fleeing sometimes takes the most courage, and they knew that," the captain assured her. "Your knight-sisters will always be with you in spirit."

Everyone gathered around them, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Emmeryn seemed to have mustered up her resolution. "Chrom," she said.

"Yes, sister?"

The Exalt handed over a golden shield to the prince. There were five round slots on the shield, arranged in a herringbone pattern, but only one of the slots was filled with a pearl-like gemstone. "Bring the Emblem to Ferox, to safety."

"But, why…?"

"I shall go back to Ylisstol," she replied. "The people will fall into unrest once they've learned of the incident. I hope the Emblem finds a better guardian in you than it did in me."

"This is absurd!" Chrom said, rejecting the emblem. "You're walking to your own death! You're giving up!"

"No," Emmeryn told him, still with her gentle tone. "I am just giving what I have."

"Emm! We need you!" Lissa joined in. "Please don't do this!"

"Nothing matters more than the Emblem in House Ylisse," Emmeryn replied. "And too many blood had been shed over it."

"Emm! You don't understand—"

"_You_ don't understand what I'm trying to protect here, Chrom," she interjected, still with a smile but a sterner tone. Chrom was silenced—Emmeryn had rarely shown this side of hers. She then turned towards her younger sister. "You shall remain with your brother. That is an order."

"Emm…"

"I am sure you will come back with reinforcements from Ferox," Emmeryn reached out and touched Lissa's cheek gently, wiping her tears. "Soon, we will gather near the fireplace and exchange stories like we love to do."

"This is absurd…" Chrom murmured.

Roxanne stepped forward. "Your Grace, if I may…"

"Please stay with my brother, Roxanne," the Exalt said, sensing her intention. "He needs you more that I do."

"You Grace, the pegasus knights will escort you to Ylisstol."

"Thank you, Phila,"

Cordelia was about to prepare herself to go back to Ylisstol when Captain Phila halted her. "You should remain with the Shepherds," she said.

"Captain…"

"Remember, you have your sister-knights' legacy to carry on."

Cordelia seemed to be reluctant to accept her new assignment, but Captain Phila's strong gaze finally dissolved her doubts. "May they give me strength…" she murmured.

The Shepherds watched in silence as the pegasus knight's squadron, together with the remaining cavalry troops, escorted the carriage that carried Emmeryn back to the capital.

"We don't have time to waste," Roxanne reminded them. "We have to reach Regna Ferox as soon as we can."

They quickly divided themselves into groups—the slower ones paired with the more mobile units. As if they comprehended the gravity of the situation, the previously sulking horses heeded their masters' command and galloped with all their strengths while their aerial counterparts flew tirelessly in front of them, leading the party.

Everyone only had one thing in their mind: Regna Ferox.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please rate and review! ^^_


	12. Sacrifices

_ToOH: They published an artwork book in Japan which contains this drawing of the children version of the three siblings indicating their age at that time. (Emm was 14, Chrom 8 and Lissa 4). As for Emmeryn's age, we know that she took the throne when she was about nine/ten and it was mentioned that she had ruled for fifteen years (since the previous exalt died 15 years prior to the game). So, she should be around 25 (making that her canon age at the start of the game). I also didn't expect such a huge age gap between Emm and Chrom (although his young age might explain his temper especially during the first half of the game), but yeah I decided to follow the canon. ^^ As for battle scenes, I'm not sure whether I have mentioned this before, but I will not publish every single battle that we will encounter in the game as my focus would be more of character interaction with each other rather than from the enemy. I will, of course, write the more significant ones such as the scene that will follow after this. ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Khan Flavia is gathering her troops. It shouldn't take us any longer than six-hour-march back to Ylisstol. We will make it. We will—<em>

Suddenly, something hit his cheek hard. The sudden shooting pain on his cheek snapped him out from his thoughts and he saw Sumia was standing in front of him. "Snap out of it, Captain!"

"That hurts, Sumia!"

"Captain Phila said a good slap on the head helps to regain focus."

Lissa gasped. "Sumia, a slap is done with an open palm."

"Eh?"

"What you did just now… was a punch," Roxanne confirmed.

The pegasus knight's cheeks blushed in embarrassment when she understood the mishap. "It's the thought that counts…?" she asked sheepishly.

"Goodness, Sumia," Chrom said without any hint of malice. "On the bright side, you really know how to punch people."

Chrom rubbed his reddened cheek, hoping that the pain would lessen.

"Oh-ho! Sometimes love hurts, prince!" the female khan emerged from the interior of the arena. "You are lucky to be surrounded by strong women like them!"

"Khan Flavia…"

"In any case, we are ready to move now! I can't wait for my own skirmish or two, as well!"

"You're coming?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course, my dear! A khan should have her fun every now and then, no?" Flavia laughed heartily. "I'll even bring my insignificant other!"

"Er… pardon?"

Basilio, the West Khan, appeared in his full armor. Flavia laughed and tapped him several times on his shoulder as she explained. "He's a huge oaf, but he's good to stop an arrow or two!"

"He doesn't sound 'insignificant' to you at all…" Lissa murmured.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the messenger. "Milord, Ylisstol has fallen!"

"WHAT?!"

"They had captured the Exalt and announced that Her Grace the Exalt would be executed tomorrow at noon!"

"Damn them!" Flavia grunted. "They don't even bother to be subtle anymore!"

"We have to save Emm!" Lissa cried out.

"Let's march to Plegia!"

"Halt, prince! This is an obvious trap!" Basilio warned.

"Obviously we can't just stay silent with Emmeryn being _executed_!" Chrom protested.

"I didn't say we should stay… I say we proceed with caution."

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Give me a map."

The two khans, Chrom, Lissa, and basically the whole Shepherds turned to look at her. Her expression was hardened and resolute.

"Are you sure, young woman?" Basilio asked. "You have the life of the Exalt on one hand and all of ours on the other. Worst case scenario, we lost it all."

Roxanne turned to face Basilio straightly. "I am up for the task."

* * *

><p>Emmeryn sat alone in her small cell. She knew that Phila and her squadron were being held somewhere else, far enough to prevent any communication between them. The silence was almost deafening to her, but at the very least it gave her the opportunity to reflect back. She closed her eyes.<p>

A vision from her childhood appeared before her. Her father was not there, but there was her mother, reading her books about the heroic deeds of the first exalt and his companions. Emmeryn wasn't really interested in the fighting per se, but she was enthralled by what they were fighting for: peace.

She remembered when Chrom came along, her father had been joyous for it was a son. He had inherited the deep blue pigmentation of their paternal lineage. Even his eyes, when inspected closer, had a noticeable dark blue hue in them rather than being purely gray. She remembered her father had hoped Chrom would inherit his warrior spirit. As it turned out, in a way, he really did.

Emmeryn had wished Lissa had the opportunity to know their mother better: the sweet and loving lady who gave all her time for her children. In a way, Lissa was a mixture of their parents. She had both the liveliness of their father as well as the gentleness of their mother, as much as she tried to deny it.

"Time to pray is over, Your Luminosity!"

Emmeryn opened her eyes and saw the King of Plegia standing before her, grinning widely. The footmen opened the door to her cell and stood aside. She knew that it was her sign, so she stood up, still with the ladylike dignity she always carried herself with.

"I hope you are ready to pay the crimes of your father!"

He laughed. His voice reverberated through the prison's walls and the hallway leading towards it.

She offered him a calm smile and it obviously bothered the king.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

She was led towards a cliff that oversaw the Plegian territory. She saw the expanse of desert upon which this theocracy was built. She saw the soldiers, fully armed, standing at attention. She saw that below her, the king stood together with his female tactician, making a speech about Ylisse's war crimes against the Plegians—something that she could not and would never deny.

"…You want to see their witch-queen answer to them now?! YEEEES?!"

* * *

><p>"Flavia!"<p>

"On it!"

The khan threw her axe towards the executioner behind Emmeryn's figure and managed to nail it on him. Gangrel turned in horror to see the Shepherds who had managed to sneak in through their defenses as one of his men fell from the tall cliff.

Roxanne pointed her sword towards the Plegian Army. "EVERYONE! NOW!"

The Shepherds and the Feroxi army poured into the sand-filled battlefield, directly confronting their opponents. Roxanne wasn't nearly as strong physically as Vaike or Chrom (or even Sully), as strong magically as Miriel or Lissa, but she was the smartest in optimizing her resources. Coating her blade with lightning, Roxanne usually managed to incapacitate the soldiers in one or two strikes. She swung her blade hard towards her opponent, striking at their vital points, before moving on to the next one. There seemed to be an endless wave of Plegian soldiers, and so few of them.

_I have to fight!_

* * *

><p>Chrom displayed his full mastery in swordsmanship. Facing two soldiers at the same time, Chrom blocked one of their attacks with Falchion and the other by kicking his attacker away. Before the latter could get up, Chrom quickly tackled the first attacker and buried the tip of his blade into the former's chest. Usually, he would spare his opponent's lives, but today he made an exception. He had decided that today was no day for mercy.<p>

The prince had fought off some more footmen before he realized that there was a solitary fighter who was also fighting the Plegians. Who is that…? He thought when he saw her long hair as she fought bravely with her axe. His gentleman nature kicking in, Chrom rushed to her side. "Who are you?! Why are you fighting alone?!"

"Good heavens! You are Prince Chrom, the brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

"You know me?"

"Know you? Of course! All Ylissean clergy do! I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heaven—"

"With all due respect, it's time for action than words."

"Ah, too true! We hurried here once we heard of the execution!"

"We? There are more of you?"

"There were, Sir, but… they didn't make it," the clergy member replied. "But, Sir, let my axe serves you!"

"Your love for my sister is clear. I will be honored to fight alongside such woman of cloth like you."

"Man, sir, man of cloth."

Taken aback by the reply, Chrom took another look on the clergy member standing before him. Initially, he thought it was because of the loose robes, but perhaps it was because he was flat chested to begin with. "So… you're not a woman?"

"No, sir. Women are clerics. I am a priest—well, a war monk if you care splitting the hairs."

"Oh, I apologize… I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, Sir, it could've been even worse," the priest replied kindly. "The name's Libra."

* * *

><p>"So we're to kill or die here simply because the king wishes for it? Pfft. What's the point? I don't care about this what-Ylisse-not thing."<p>

She fiddled with her tome as she watched the battle unfolding before her. She was rather far from the front lines, so she did have the privilege to watch. It was then her eyes fell into a certain figure, holding a lightning-coated sword in her left hand. Her fighting method was indeed unusual, combining magic and melee at one go, but there was something else in that figure, something… attractive for this dark mage.

_Is it the way she dances on the battlefield? The way she takes down three men in quick succession?_

"Hey, you!"

Tharja turned towards the voice. It was the Ylissean prince.

"You seem reluctant to fight," he remarked.

"Well, I don't see the point in dying here," she admitted. "Long live the king and blah blah… but no. Let's say I have a rebellious streak."

"Then, why don't rebel and join us?"

"You sure?" she asked darkly. "What if this is a ruse to get to you and kill you?"

The prince shrugged. "I have nothing to lose, with or without you I have to watch my back already," he said. "But if you come over, I have something to gain, yes?"

Tharja smirked. "Interesting," she remarked. "Usually the discussion is over once I mentioned backstabbing."

"So?"

"Fine. Consider me your ally… at least for now."

The dark mage glanced at the captivating figure again. At least this gave her the opportunity, hopefully, to get closer to that figure.

She then murmured something in a low voice and soon, the two footmen closest to her began to feel something was crawling up their leg. Their skins slowly turned into ash gray as the dark mage walked away, leaving them to literally wither.

* * *

><p>Another lightning shot, another arrow flew, another javelin thrown. Finally, the skies were clear of any wyvern riders. "Roxanne! I'm giving the signal now!"<p>

Chrom whistled as loudly as he could and Captain Phila emerged with her squadron. "Your Grace!"

"Phila! How…"

"Khan Basilio's men freed us!" she replied. "We must hurry, Your Grace!"

King Gangrel saw the development of the battle and was obviously not pleased with it. "That Ylissean tactician does not play fair!"

Aversa smiled. "Yes, she doesn't… but neither do I."

She flicked her fingers and suddenly the battlefield was filled with Risen archers.

Roxanne, as expected, was the first to realize the consequences of this. "Oh no!"

The archers promptly shot at the pegasus knights and they fell down one by one, starting from Captain Phila.

"PHILA!" Emmeryn cried out in distress.

"Risen… how…? Your Grace… I… am… sorry…"

She saw the rest of her squadron fell, and that was the last of her vision as it turned black although her eyelids remained opened.

"No… no… no…" Roxanne murmured. "How…"

"We've lost…" Chrom joined in.

Above them, they heard the Mad King laughed heartily. "I believe this is what they call as 'reversal of fortune', yes?! Now beg for your lives!"

"NO WAY!" Chrom replied fiercely. "I'd rather give it up rather than beg for it from YOU!"

"A-ha! Now that's a fitting epitaph for you, prince!" King Gangrel replied. "But, it's not only your life we're talking about. Your sister is still on the block, you know, and I have dozens of archers ready to shoot at her with just one word from me!"

"Damn you!"

"A, a, not a wise move to insult me now," the king teased cruelly. "But, actually, no one needs to die now. Not even you, or your sister, my dear prince. Just give me the Emblem and we can be through and through! I will forgive you for your crimes! Am I not magnanimous?!"

"That's…"

"Chrom! Don't trust his words!" Roxanne immediately warned, remembering Chrom's tendency to be trusting.

"Of course!" the prince replied. "I know I can't trust him!"

Chrom looked up to the cliff where Emmeryn stood firm. "What should I do…?"

Meanwhile, Emmeryn looked down. Even from where she stood, she could see Chrom's troubled expression. "King Gangrel, is there not any possibility you will listen to reason?"

"You mean more of your sanctimonious hypocrisy? I think not!" the king replied. "What I want is either the Emblem, or a JAB of the arrow and YOU down to the ground… NOW!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom yelled, clearly distressed. He then turned to face her. "Emm, I know you might not like this. MAYBE there will be a crisis someday and MAYBE the Emblem can save us. But, I know for sure that we need you TODAY. Our people needs their exalt! And when that dark time comes… we can stand together!"

_The Exalt… who can stand together with the people._

Those words resonated in her heart as she saw the Shepherds, the small band of army that her brother had managed to gather. She knew the Shepherds looked up to Chrom and trusted him with their blades. Then, there were the Feroxis, whose respect Chrom had managed to win over. It was clear that the khans put their trust in her brother despite his youth. She smiled—she had no regrets.

"Thank you, Chrom," she said. "Now, I know what I must do."

"Emm? What are you…?"

She took a step forward. "Plegians!" she called with all her might. "War will breed nothing but more hatred! It will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both outside and inside of your borders! Free yourself from this vicious cycle! Do what you must… as I will do."

She took a deep breath. "See how one selfless act can change the world!" she took another step forward and Chrom caught on what she was about to do.

"Emm! No!"

She saw him running towards her. She heard him screaming her name. However, nothing from the Plegians.

_No reaction… was I wrong then? Was I… being too naïve in believing we all want peace?_

She took another glance at Lissa, who was looking up to her in horror, then she looked at Chrom.

_Chrom, this is some torch I'm passing you._

She looked up and saw an eagle soaring up to the sky. She smiled; perhaps it was a good sign for her. "So be it," she told herself.

She folded her hands, intertwining her fingers together, and she let herself fall.

_Chrom, Lissa, and all my people…_

She heard their cries.

_…know that I loved you._

He was just a moment too late. Her body was stiff; her eyes closed and her hands folded together. Even in death, she looked so serene.

He fell to his knees and the tears came out uncontrollably. "Emm…"

* * *

><p>The laughter of the Mad King echoed in the desert. "How disgustingly noble! What a beautiful fall—and I thought death was an ugly thing!" He glanced towards the exalt's body. "How should we immortalize this? Gather up her body and put it on display?"<p>

Hearing that, the prince turned angrily towards him. His eyes were reddened both by tears and anger. "GANGREL!" he screamed through the open space. "YOU DIE TODAY!"

"No, boy! We must escape!" Basilio said. "Come! I have secured a passage!"

Chrom glanced back at Emmeryn's body that was trapped behind a squadron of archers with their bows ready at him. "But… her body…"

"Roxanne! You must make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

Roxanne nodded and rushed towards Chrom, "Don't let your sister's sacrifice goes wasted!" she told him, pulling him away.

Chrom resisted Roxanne fiercely. If he couldn't save her, at least he wanted to save what remained of her and gave it a proper respect. "But…"

"Come on, Chrom!"

They argued back and forth; Roxanne was not strong enough to drag him away forcefully. One archer took this as an opportunity to attack both of them. He shot his arrow with all his might. Either one would be good: the leader or the brain.

* * *

><p>"Chrom, don't be so—"<p>

Suddenly a shadow washed over them, covering them from the glaring sun. It was just for a moment, though, and when she looked up, she saw a warhorse with no rider. But she knew whose horse was that, and when she looked on the ground, she was stunned with horror.

Stahl tried to stand up, but in the end, he only managed to stand on his knees. "Roxanne… go…" he pleaded. "Use… my horse…"

This time, it was Roxanne's tears that rushed over uncontrollably. She ran towards the cavalier. "STAHL!"

Another arrow pierced through him. He grimaced in pain but still managed to give her his usual, friendly smile. "It's okay…" he assured her.

"NO!"

Roxanne cried out as she fell to her knees and dark smoke began to rise around her. Her right palm burned as if it entered a fire pit. Her shrill cries pierced the air as the dark smoke began to overtake the battlefield, dissolving all the Risen it came into contact with.

Then, everything turned black for Roxanne.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One super long chapter! But I hope you enjoy reading this ^^<em>**

**_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_**


	13. Weight of a Legacy

A figure of a man with unnatural complexion appeared before her eyes. It only took her a moment to recognize this man as the leader of Emmeryn's assassination plot whom Stahl had cut down.

_Why is he here?_ She thought. _Am I dead, then?_

Roxanne tried to look around, but strangely she couldn't control her body. It was as if she was inside of another's consciousness but not having dominion over it.

She heard him spoke: "Master, the Exalt is no more, just like how you have said… just like how it should be…"

She heard his shrill delighted laughter, and it made her stomach churn. However, there was something else in her heart—a feeling almost akin to longing.

_What's this?_

Before she had the chance to think upon that strange feeling further, she heard another voice. It was faint to her ears, yet the echo of it so clear in her head—almost as if she was the one speaking the line herself.

"Who do you take me for, Validar?" the voice asked. "Do you trust me so little?"

"Apologies, Master," the man quickly apologized. "Of course I do not doubt you…"

"Come, Validar," the voice responded. "You are not to end here… you are to serve a greater purpose for my glory…"

With that, Roxanne felt a powerful force kicking her out from that body and when she opened her eyes again, she was already in an unfamiliar room, with Maribelle looking over her.

"Mari… belle?"

"Ah, you're awake now!" the troubadour replied with an unhidden relief. "You have been unconscious for the past two days."

Maribelle put her hand on the tactician's forehead and Roxanne felt the coldness of the healer's palm.

"You have been running high fever ever since that day, so I would suggest you to rest."

_That day,_ she thought. _Right…_

"I'm sorry…" she murmured as tears started brimming on her eyes. "I guess I wasn't much of a use… the captain… Stahl…"

"What are you saying?" the noblewoman asked, her tone rose slightly. "You saved them! Had it not for your… unexpected unleash… we might be all dead!"

"Hm…?"

"You don't recall?" Maribelle sighed. "Fine, perhaps not. You see, Roxanne, you called for some dark smoke that defeated all the Risen. The prince is safe and sound—although I might not say the same for his heart. Your cavalier friend is being tended to in another room. Thank the gods for his heavy armor—and the arrows did not hit any vital spot. Those archers are no match for Virion, obviously—the difference between commoners and a noble, I suppose."

A surge of relief immediately washed over Roxanne. However, she immediately recalled the Exalt's fall, and that relief was replaced again by guilt all over again.

* * *

><p>Maribelle had sternly told her to rest until her temperature fell to somewhat normal, but Roxanne was helplessly reckless. In the end, Roxanne sneaked out from her room and she asked a servant for Stahl's whereabouts. As she thought, Stahl's room was just near hers.<p>

She knocked on the door and a raspy voice, but unmistakably Stahl's, replied. "Yeah?"

She opened the door and the cavalier's face brightened up when he saw his friend. "Roxanne, hey…"

The tactician rushed over to his side and immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Goodness, Stahl, you _scared_ me!" She said.

"Hey, you're so warm—your fever is still there, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't care… why did you do that?!"

"I think every single Shepherd would do that, too," he said. "I just happen to be the fastest."

"But…"

"The two of you—you and the captain—are the core of the Shepherds," Stahl reminded her. He coughed briefly but immediately continued after taking a deep breath. "We can't afford to lose either of you."

"Stahl…"

"Plus, you are a friend of mine," he added. "With you being the chief tactician of the group and personal friend of mine… why wouldn't I risk my life to keep yours?"

"Well, it's hard to argue against that," Roxanne admitted. "But you have to promise me something."

"Depends…"

"Just… tried not to do it so often?" she asked. "I can't think clearly if you keep recklessly taking on all the assault."

Stahl chuckled. "It's hard to argue when you put it that way."

Stahl hugged Roxanne back for a moment before they let go of each other. "You know, I've heard things," he said. "You should take a look at the captain."

"Me?" she echoed. A renewed pain gripped her heart as she thought of the Exalt and the prince whose trust she had failed. "You sure? I… failed him the most. I promised to take Her Grace back with us, not to her grave…"

Stahl shook his head. "Do you remember Her Grace's last words to the Plegians?" he asked. "They weren't lost on them, Roxanne. I heard from Frederick that a sizeable number of footmen were reluctant to fight us during our escape because of those words—which led to our fairly smooth escape. You see? If it weren't for you and your tactics, I doubt those words would exist in the first place."

"Stahl…"

He smiled encouragingly. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>With the help from another servant, Roxanne managed to locate Chrom's room. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Who's that?"

"Roxanne…"

There was no answer. Roxanne almost thought Chrom was purposely ignoring her—perhaps blaming her—and she thought of leaving. However, the door was opened and Chrom stood on the other side. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Why don't you come in?"

She entered the room obediently. Once he closed the door behind them, she immediately bowed down. "I'm so sorry, Chrom, my tactics were not…"

"No," he interjected. "You have done your best and you have my thanks."

"But…"

"It's not your fault, really," he said despondently. "She didn't want to burden me with the guilt of either choice, so she chose it for me."

"Chrom…"

His helplessness wrung her heart, clenching it tightly. Chrom was reduced to a shadow of the man he usually was and a mere flicker of the man she knew he could be. Somehow, that thought filled her eyes with tears—some of them even escaped her eyes. However, the prince didn't see it, for his head was hung low for the entire duration of their conversation. Roxanne quickly wiped them away.

"I just wish she could be a bit more selfish, you know? I'm not saying that the Emblem is not important… but, still…" he clenched his fists tightly. "Gods, I'm so powerless!"

Roxanne initially had no idea how she should comfort this grieving prince, but when she heard his last statement, she had no more doubt. She slowly walked over to the prince and cupped his face in her hands. Chrom felt the heat emanated from her feverish skin, and he opened his eyes with a jerk. "Chrom, look at me," she asked gently.

Chrom slowly lifted his gaze to meet her steel gray eyes.

"Roxanne…"

"I was a lost sheep and you found me. You gave me a reason to fight… just like you did to any other Shepherds under your care. You fought, and you earned the respects of the two khans who are famed fighters themselves. Don't you see, Chrom? You inspire others—and that's your power. You are far from being powerless."

"Still, what if I fall short? What if I can't be… a worthy enough to be her successor?"

"Chrom, you don't need to be your sister to be an exalt. I'm sure she knew this as well—which is why… she trusted you," she choked on the words, but she managed to pull them out from her throat. "Be yourself, Chrom, and that will be more than enough. You just need to give hope for the people… in your own way."

"My sister was a great person… and her ideals of peace…"

"The Exalt had high ideals, and yes, alone, we are not half of her legacy. But that's why we exist together. Remember what I told you about recto verso? Two halves of a greater whole?"

He still remembered her explanation about the phrase back then, and somehow he really wanted to believe it. Finally, Chrom touched her hand on his face and held it there, his eyes still locked on hers. "Will you be there, then? Will you stay?"

"Of course," she assured him with a smile. "Recto verso, right?"

They stayed still for a moment. It was then Chrom took a closer look on her face. Her eyes were still glimmering with the residue of her tears and there were obvious tear trails on her cheeks. He wondered whether he had caused those tears, and the thought filled him with an unspeakable guilt.

He moved his hand from her palm to brush her cheek lightly. Roxanne was surprised at the gesture, but she made no attempt to get away.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne," he said. "You almost lose Stahl because of me."

"Oh, he's fine…" she replied calmly. "In fact, he was the one who prompted me to see you."

"Then, I hope those tears weren't caused by me… or my foolishness."

The female tactician smiled. "For you, not because of you."

Chrom slowly reached for the back of her head. His fingers brushed against her soft hair as they travelled across it. He circled his other arm around her waist, all the while worrying whether she would push him away. She didn't; instead, she moved her hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck. They stared at each other for a moment before they pulled each other close.

He felt her burning skin against his and his hands were dampened slightly by her perspiration. But more than that, he felt her unwavering faith in him. That moment, he knew he wanted to be a man worthy enough to hold that faith—a man who had the strength so that her faith would not crumble and go away.

Just like how he wished she could stay in his arms just like in this exact moment they were in.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_Please rate and review ^^_


	14. No Violence

The next day, Chrom held a meeting with the whole Shepherds with a renewed spirit. "We cannot let the Mad King trample upon the halidom, thinking that by ending the Exalt's life, he has won," he threw his glance across the room, where everyone was staring intently at him. "Shepherds, warriors of Ylisse, would you lend me your hand to end this once and for all?"

Roxanne was the first to drop on her right knee, head bowed respectfully. "I will use whatever I have for the good of Ylisse," she vowed.

Frederick followed her, dropping to his knees with his lance lied on the ground. "I shall die before I let any more exalted blood to be spilled!"

One by one, every Shepherd followed their example, kneeling down and bowed to Chrom, proclaiming their fealty.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl claimed.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully echoed with a more forceful tone.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia vowed.

"Our hearts echo your, sire…" Libra assured him.

Panne, not exactly a Shepherd, was among those who remained standing (another being Virion). However, a smile was formed on her face as she proclaimed: "Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her."

Virion nodded approvingly at the prince. "It takes great courage and charisma to win the loyalty of these many people… I know I have such talents—but I acknowledge yours!"

Chrom was overcome by the tribute from this small group of soldiers. He knew they had come far from a simple squadron to subdue the bandits' attacks across the realm. Now, they were the finest champions of the Halidom of Yllise. He knew he really couldn't ask for any better soldiers than these people before him.

In both gratitude and respect, Chrom bowed his head—a gesture that shocked many of the Shepherds. "Thank you, everyone, for your fealty," his voice was sincere. He raised his head and looked at each one of them right in their eyes. "I vow that I shall be a leader worthy of your dedication."

Looking at the prince, Roxanne couldn't suppress her happiness. He was obviously different from the broken man she saw the previous night.

Just when they rose to their feet, the door was opened and the two khans walked in, together with a young lady who was foreign to Roxanne. The tactician immediately studied this new presence. Her most distinctive trait would be her pink hair—the same kind of pink with Roxanne's. It was tied into a ponytail at the back and braids at the sides with a white bandanna covering a portion of her head. Her white outfit was a body fit, while her limbs were covered with thin black loose sleeves. She wore dangling golden spikes at her wrists, where a scarf was tied across her back.

The young lady seemed to notice Roxanne's interest in her and she immediately brought her hands up to her lips, trembling slightly as a faint rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

"Ha! This's the time Gangrel get a dose of his vulnerary!" Flavia commented. "The whole Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against that madman!"

"Har! You youngsters—your passions run so hot!" Basilio joined in with a noisy laugh. "Count me in!"

"I'd like to go, too…" the young woman finally spoke. Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible—but it was enough to catch Chrom's attention. She blushed again when she met Chrom's eyes. "If I may… the Exalt did me a kindness once."

"She did?"

"Y-yes, Sire… it would honor me to be of part in giving her justice!" she nodded timidly, although her tone was one of conviction. "All I can do is to dance, though… and not very good at that, to be honest…"

_A dancer, huh?_ Roxanne noted inwardly. _That explains her outfit._

"Har! She's too modest!" Basilio patted her on her back, startling the dancer. "She's a Feroxi treasure! You won't find a finer dancer than she in the realm—her dances will make soldiers work twice as hard on the battlefield! You'll do good to bring her along, Commander!"

"Commander?" Chrom raised his eyebrow. "What happened to 'boy'?"

"You deserved that name… now where were we? Oh, yes, Flavia will lead me and the Feroxis against the dastard army. Should buy you enough time to take him down—hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

_Back to 'boy', I see…_ Chrom told himself, but not offended by it at all.

"You and Roxanne are a solid team," Basilio suddenly said, looking at both of them. "Still need some growing up to do, but I can see you growing tall!"

"Thanks, Basilio."

"Alright! Enough talk, let's smash some skulls!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>The Plegian chief tactician, Aversa, walked towards her liege on his throne, "The enemy has taken field, milord," she reported calmly.<p>

"Ha! Back already?" Gangrel shrill laughed filled the empty throne room. "It feels as if we just said our goodbye yesterday!"

"Reports showed they were in surprisingly high spirits," the Plegian tactician continued.

"Bah! Don't believe those reports!" He waved his hand dismissively, while propping his chin on the other palm, leaning against his throne. "They're weak as rags! I can break into their ranks easier than the wind would!"

Aversa offered him a smile on her darkened lips as she swept away her snow-white hair, a great contrast to her complexion. "I'd love to hear the songs bards make out of that."

Their conversation was interrupted by an incoming soldier. The sound of his metal boots beating against the ceramic floor echoed in an unsteady rhythm. "S-Sire!" he panted as he stopped next to Aversa. "Dire news!"

"Oh? Speak."

"Our troops are deserting en masse!"

The muscles around Gangrel's eyes twitched and his mouth curled downwards. The soldier noticed the change in expression and turned pale. "P-please sir, have mercy… I am just a messenger…"

* * *

><p>"…outside of those serving him directly, his army has all but collapsed," Frederick finished his reports of how Plegian troops were in chaotic situation due to the en masse desertion.<p>

"This is great… but how?" Chrom could only think of one thing. "Emm…"

"Yes, milord," the knight replied. "They chant Her Grace's name as they lay down their weapons. She is a folk hero among the Plegians."

Chrom brought his hand to his mouth. "Right…" he muttered. "How could I not understand? She knew… that all people wanted peace… even the Plegians…" he sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "It just took her to bring that to the surface."

Roxanne, who was standing next to Chrom, put a comforting hand on the prince's tense shoulder. She then turned to Frederick. "If that's the case, ask Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio to draw out as many Plegian troops as possible and offer them the option to surrender," she explained further. "This will force Gangrel's more loyal men to come out—but their troops will have collapsed by then."

"I know Flavia and Basilio might be upset since they will not get the skirmish they seek, but assure them that they will have their share of fray once these men come out from their cocoons."

Frederick nodded. "Right away."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Roxanne's ingenuity, the first day of the war was not really a war since all the Feroxi-Ylisse alliance did was to prompt as many Plegians as possible to surrender. Majority of them was held until the war was over as 'prisoners' but Chrom ensured that they were treated respectfully—that these were not imprisonment but simply a temporary holding. Chrom even invited these men to attend the celebration of the relatively scathe-less first day of war—a modest feast by peaceful standard but a banquet during wartime. Roxanne thought this would boost the morale of the current troops, as well as to gain the trust of the Plegian men who had surrendered.<p>

Roxanne sat next to Chrom as Olivia took the center spot and began dancing, with Cordelia and Stahl providing the music. The scarf across her back apparently didn't hinder her movements; instead it accentuated her steps as it wrapped her body in its soft embrace. The golden bangles around her wrist made a clicking sound when it hit her metal armguards as she rotated them, giving a harmonic accent to the music. The body-fit attire exposed the smooth curves of her body for the weary men. They cheered loudly, putting up their glasses of wines as she twisted, twirled, and did a smooth pirouette. Her shy blush, instead of being a demerit, added on to her charms. Even Frederick had troubles to keep his act together in front of this dancer.

No question why she could boost the soldiers' morale.

Roxanne glanced aside. Chrom's eyes had not left the dancer ever since the latter took on the stage. He laughed merrily as he drank his wine.

The noise level of the room had made Roxanne uneasy enough, and somehow listening to Chrom's laughter—while usually would boost her spirits up—had the opposite effect today. She felt weary.

Roxanne stood up and slipped away from the party tent. She was sure that no one noticed, since they were too busy watching Olivia dancing. She flipped open the flap to her tent and threw herself to the solitary bed there.

Even from there, she could still hear the music.

_Perhaps a party was not so wise, after all…_ she lamented.

* * *

><p>She was jolted up from her sleep when she felt something was pressed against her mouth. When Roxanne opened her eyes, Aversa's face was already looking down at her—her dark brown eyes against her grey.<p>

Roxanne was immediately alarmed. She tried to scream, but couldn't since Aversa's palm was blocking her mouth. All she could produce was a muffled grunt, "Mmmph! Mmmph!"

She couldn't even open her lips to bite Aversa's hand.

"Shhh… shh… calm down…" Aversa cooed. "They will not hear you, anyway… listen? They're still partying."

Roxanne indeed could still hear the music playing faintly. She presumed that it hadn't been long since she fell asleep. Roxanne surreptitiously attempted to reach for her sword, but Aversa held her wrist.

"No, no—no violence," she chided her as if she was her mother. "Be a good girl and I shall not harm you."

She casted a small lightning spell on Roxanne's hand, burning it slightly. Roxanne screamed in pain, but the Dark Flier held her down even harder.

Aversa smirked as she saw how helpless Roxanne was. "I wonder how my master would be so pleased when he learns that I got you…"

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next?<em>

_Stay tuned for the next update!_

_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_

**_A/N: I know that there are many retellings of the FE plot, and I hope my story does not come out as a simple retelling of the game's script. Any suggestions on how to improve this story? Reviews are always welcomed! ^^_**


	15. Gift in Shadows

When he turned around, she was not there anymore.

Ever since the dinner in East-Ferox castle, Chrom knew Roxanne was not fond of crowds—especially boisterous ones. She handled herself very well during tactical meetings, even in front of Feroxi officials and high court members. He knew, though, she always locked herself inside of her room—or tent—after the meeting was concluded.

Chrom remembered that her tent was not located too far from this party tent. _Would she be able to sleep well?_

He took a glass of water so that he wouldn't sound too drunk before leaving the party tent. His tent was located quite far from the party tent, and he was thinking of offering that they should switch their sleeping tent for tonight. She had been working hard, and she deserved a restful sleep.

He could still hear the noise from the party tent even after walking quite a distance away from this.

_Yeah, I think I'll ask her to switch tent with me tonight._

However, when he reached her tent, the lamp was already put out.

_Oh, asleep already?_ he thought to himself. _Should I check?_

He recalled the bathing tent incident and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want similar incident occurring again. However, somehow he felt that he _needed _to.

_Yeah. Just a quick check._

He walked to the tent and lifted the flap slightly. He saw a figure standing in the darkness.

"Roxanne?" he called. "If you are still awake why not—"

His words were interrupted by the flashing reflection of a steel blade. Due to his trained reflexes, he took out Falchion almost immediately and pulled his fighting stance.

"Who are you?!"

The dark figure dashed forward, with its drawn blade being the only indicator of its position. Using that as his lead, Chrom took a step forward and slashed the legendary blade forward when he felt that his opponent was already within his reach. Suddenly, black smoke hit his face, which he immediately fanned away. "Roxanne?! Are you alright?!"

There was no answer, but a tiny flame lit up a moment later, illuminating the room. He finally could see his tactician's face drenched in cold sweat and was rather pale, but there was no visible injury as far as he could see. The flame floated slightly above her raised index finger, flickered nervously as Roxanne tried to regain her composure.

The prince stepped into the tent, not caring that it was practically a lady's room. His only concern was of Roxanne—how shaken she seemed to be. "Roxanne, are you alright?" he asked, his voice much softer than before.

She didn't immediately answer him, her lips trembled as her teeth clattered against each other. She finally managed to draw in a deep breath and reached out for the lantern, reigniting the wick before closing it up.

The whole tent became much brighter. There was no sign of visible struggle except for the heavily messed up bed sheet. Even that could still pass as nightmare-induced movements. If he hadn't been there to see with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed that their camp was just being _infiltrated_.

Looking at her, however, Chrom was unsure as to how much distance he should keep between the two of them. He wanted to reach out to her, yet he was afraid that too close might be uncomfortable for her, considering the circumstances.

"Roxanne…?"

This time, she finally raised her head to meet his eyes. He could see the residue of fear and confusion in them although she tried to keep it together. "It's dark magic—Aversa's clone."

Although Plegia was well known for its Dark Mages army, if he remembered correctly, Aversa's attire didn't indicate her being a Dark Mage. He remembered that she held a lance, too, although it didn't close up the possibility of her bearing a magic tome.

"She has Shadowgift—she can use Dark Magic well although she is not a Dark Mage," Roxanne explained as if she had been reading his thoughts. Then again, oftentimes, Roxanne seemed to be able to read _everyone's_ thoughts that it was almost scary; like you couldn't hide anything from her. "…and apparently, I do, too…"

Her downcast eyes dulled as she smiled wryly. "She told me I had that gift, too…" she repeated in a defeated tone. "Perhaps that's why Tharja's been following me around…"

"Are you alright, Roxanne?" he asked, this time with a firmer tone.

"I guess," she still looked downwards, as if the answers to all her questions were written on the ground. "Are you alright, though, having a Dark Mage as your tactician?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down with the conclusion!"

Roxanne shifted aside and tapped the empty spot next to her. "Actually, you can sit here if you don't mind."

Chrom obliged and sat down next to her, but leaving a small space between the two of them, just to be respectful to her private space.

"So, let's recap," he started, glancing aside in an effort to decipher her emotions. "The assailant was Aversa, the Plegian chief tactician?"

She nodded.

"You learn from her that you have Shadowgift?"

Another nod.

"Anything else?"

"I'm your chief tactician."

"Yes, you are," he affirmed. "And I don't see having Shadowgift as a sufficient reason to dismiss a tactician who managed to pull off a bloodless battle, if that's what you're so concerned about."

"What if I'm Plegian, Chrom?"

"Tharja is," he quipped.

"But she's not your chief tactician," she retaliated almost immediately. "You see, Chrom, if people learn your tactician comes from the enemy's side… all this plan to draw them in—what if Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio hear about this?"

"Then they will have to remember that it was your strategy that allowed our party to infiltrate Plegia last time without being noticed whatsoever."

"Chrom, I failed to fulfill the objective last time." Her throat felt dry. She couldn't bring herself to specify what "objective" she was referring to, although she didn't need to as Chrom caught on it almost immediately.

"No, you didn't—in a way," he countered. "You see all those gathered in that tent over there?" he pointed at the direction of the party tent. "They believe in what my sister believed in. She lives in all of them, just like she lives in me, Lissa… and you, Roxanne."

"Chrom…"

"Without you, I'd wager she'd still be seen as the witch-queen of Ylisse, erroneously so," Chrom reached for her face and gently turned it towards him. She looked into his blue-gray eyes and she saw nothing but faith in them. "Listen, Roxanne, whoever you might be, the moment I asked you to join the Shepherds, I have accepted it."

Chrom ran his thumb over her cheek. Despite his glove, he could still feel the warmth emanating from her. It was that moment some of her fringe fell off, partly covering her eyes. Before she could move, however, Chrom had brushed the fringe aside to its previous position, mirroring how she often did it herself.

"Hell, you might even be Grima personified and I would still be standing by you, as long as you are still the Roxanne I know."

Her lips moved, forming a faint smile. "Pray, do tell me this Roxanne you know of."

"Er… well… where to begin?" he suddenly stammered, not expecting that question to pop up. "Well… I'm not so good at this…"

She chuckled. "What a pity," she lamented teasingly. "You've managed to keep me in suspense…"

He held his breath when he saw her smile up close. That moment, he knew something that had been kept inside of him for so long had finally been released: enlightenment in the midst of dim tent they were occupying.

"Why don't I just… show you?" he offered, trying to sound calm about it.

"Oh, how?"

He moved his hand from her cheek to her lips, caressing it lightly as he felt the parched skin brushing back against his leather glove. It was then Roxanne sort of realized what he was up to.

Her lips parted slightly, and her voice came as a whisper. "Chrom…"

She wanted to tell him that they shouldn't be doing this; being the commander and the chief tactician, their highest priority should be their troops, not each other. From all the time, this was the worst time to be distracted.

However, as the prince closed the distance between the two of them, his body began to brush against hers, she knew whatever she said would fell into deaf ears. He would still follow his heart—which was why she agreed to be his voice of reason (in addition to Frederick) in the first place.

In a way, that was the exact reason why she knew they could be recto verso. The balance hung even between the two of them.

"WOOOHOOO! The night's still YOOOOUNG~"

Vaike's hoarse voice broke the silence in the camp. More importantly, it had shocked the hell out of Chrom and Roxanne that they pulled away from each other. They could hear him singing some nonsense song about the young night, obviously drunk. He passed by the tent, and then his voice grew fainter.

Roxanne sighed. "I hope tomorrow we are still in the condition for battle."

"Yeah…" Chrom sighed heavily. "Hopefully…"

"In any case, thank you for saving me back then," she smiled. "And thanks… for trusting me."

"Anytime," the prince rose and adjusted his armor in an attempt not to look so awkward. "That's what best friends are for, right?" the prince offered her a half-smile, with only one side of his lips was tugged upwards while the other was contorted in a look of pain and disappointment. "Besides, you are my chief tactician."

For a moment, they stood in silence, staring at each other. In a way, Roxanne was thankful for Vaike's unceremonious interruption—they could now focus on what they should be focusing on.

"You're right," she agreed. "Good night, Commander…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey guys, I just want to thank you for all the favourite and follows... and of course the view hits. I would greatly appreciate any comments whatsoever on the story, though, because it really, really (can't emphasise enough) boost my morale when I know what my readers think of my story so far ^^_**

**_In any case, stay tuned for the next update! ^^_**


	16. War of Men

"Today, we cannot afford to offer protection to deserting enemy troops," Roxanne announced during the tactical meeting early in the morning. "The enemy might sneak in some spies among the supposedly 'surrendering' soldiers."

"But, they might be genuine, too…" Chrom opposed, his face showing a deeply troubled expression. He clearly wished this battle went as bloodlessly as yesterday.

"We cannot simply trust the enemy, milord," Frederick cautioned. "They are, after all, enemies."

"If we don't smash their head, they won't get the real taste of our might!" Basilio added.

"But…"

"King Gangrel is isolating himself inside of the Plegian castle, and the defense is almost impenetrable," Gaius, who was working with the intelligence division, added. "We have to draw him out, together with his tactician."

A cold shudder ran through her system at the mention of Aversa, but Roxanne maintained her temper. "I have a plan."

As she had thought, those words pulled all eyes in the room towards her. For a moment, her nerves tensed up at the sudden attention, but she calmed them down. Roxanne took a deep breath, counted to three, and then began her explanation.

"The pegasus knights would be the communication units," Roxanne looked at Sumia and Cordelia. "Which is why, we have to eliminate any archers as soon as we spot them."

"I believe the mages have more than enough capability to be given such tasks," Miriel commented.

"True," Roxanne turned towards the mage. "But, once their heavy unit is out, it would pose a problem for us—which is why, today, each mage unit will be paired with either a knight or a cavalier."

"As for the medic units, Maribelle and Libra would be deployed on the field… Lissa should stay back at the camp."

"Why?!" the princess protested almost immediately. "I am NOT delicate!"

Roxanne smiled. "I know, which is why I'm tasking you to prepare the medic tents," she placated the princess. "You are in-charge of all the medic tents until the war is over."

Lissa puffed her cheeks. "How does that not mean you're seeing me as delicate?"

"Being in-charge surely proves Roxanne deems you have the capabilities, Lissa," Chrom joined in. "She trusts you, and so do I."

Lissa didn't seem to be satisfied, but she let out a long, heavy breath. "Fine. I hate it when you guys are ganging up on me like that."

Roxanne smiled gently towards the princess before shifting her focus back to the rest of the unit leaders. "So, coming back to the deployment…"

Everyone in the room nodded. Roxanne's strategy, as always, was multi-layered, taking care of each possibility that might arise. Roxanne then took out another piece of paper and spread it on the table. "This is the second part of the strategy…"

Everyone craned their necks to look at the piece of paper placed at the center of the strategy table. This time, Roxanne spoke in a lower voice, carefully laying out her plans. Some of her audience nodded at some intervals while others stood still in awe of her scaffolding of the battle.

"This might work out," Flavia commented encouragingly. "Different from the straight-on Feroxi style, but I guess a change is good once in a while!"

"This will be a lengthy battle," she warned them. "But not longer than necessary."

* * *

><p>"What did you say?! They are <em>partying<em>?!" the Mad King asked in fury.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," the messenger replied, sweating profusely at the sight of his enraged liege. "The sound of the beating drums and flutes are heard throughout the frontlines!"

The Ylisse-Ferox alliance had immediately retreated to their main camp once the sun began to go down at the western sky. The move greatly confused the frontline troops, especially once the sound of the loud music was heard. Spies were promptly sent, and that was their report.

"My, my," Aversa sauntered towards the throne, resting her copper-skinned hand on the throne's armrest. "They sure know how to delight themselves in battle… an after sunset party…"

"Locking themselves in their main camp, and _partying_—of all else!" Gangrel gritted his teeth and balled his fist. "We have to teach them who shall host the last party!"

Aversa turned her head towards the King of Plegia, smiling, but offering nothing else.

"Prepare all troops! We shall crash their party and host one of our own… with their blood on it!"

The Mad King, true to his name, fell into a hysterical laughter as he imagined the party that he would be hosting over their dead bodies. Meanwhile, Aversa had been uncharacteristically silent at the plan. She merely smiled as the messenger left the throne room to execute the order.

* * *

><p>Roxanne could feel the ground vibrating beneath her feet. She held her breath.<p>

_They're coming…_

She glanced towards Chrom, who immediately tightened his grip on Falchion. He must have felt it, too.

She then shifted her eyes on Stahl and Cordelia, still playing the party song on their instruments, accompanied by the hastily assembled band. Their hands were running over the taut strings, strumming at one moment and plucking at another. Although they tried to keep their focus on the music, it became clear that they were increasingly nervous.

Of course they would. They were unarmed, and yet they were placed at the center of Roxanne's strategy.

Roxanne motioned towards the percussion to increase their volume, before signaling to others to prepare their weapons. They complied. They had learned to trust their lives in Roxanne's hand—or head, rather—as she always managed to secure a victory with the least casualties.

_Three… Two… One._

The gate to the main camp was suddenly, and brutally, forced open and the Plegian troops began to pour in. They immediately surrounded the musicians and the music stopped abruptly.

"Partying at times like this?" Gangrel asked with a contorted smile on his face. "Let me show you how to party in a war!"

He drew his blade and raised it, but at that exact moment, Cordelia whistled loudly.

An armored pegasus appeared on the sky, and everybody's eyes were on her. Gangrel shouted, "Archers!"

However, before the archers could reach for their arrows, Roxanne gave the much-awaited signal and the ambush troop finished the Plegian archers in one big swoop. Just as Roxanne had predicted, the archers would be placed at the back of the formation and hence vulnerable to backside attacks.

The sudden attack threw the already dispirited Plegian troops into massive disarray. In line with Chrom's wishes to keep the number of fatalities minimal on both sides, they incapacitated the archers but not killing any of them as long as unless it was for self-defense. Even the Feroxis agreed, for Flavia understood that this was an Ylissean war to begin with. As such, they had to do it the Ylissean way, or rather, the last Exalt's way, for this war was really to do her wrongful death justice.

Meanwhile, the pegasus managed to reach Cordelia unharmed and she mounted it, together with Stahl. They retrieved their weapon from the mount. From the pegasus' back, which was slightly different from the land-bound horse, Stahl managed to strike three footmen in a row using his lance, while Cordelia threw her javelin to a mage who was about to strike them from afar.

"What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Gangrel cried out in agony, as his troop was scattered about him.

"This is our final stand, Gangrel!" Chrom pointed the legendary sword at the king. "As long as you stand on this land, she shall never know peace! For that, I have to cut you down!"

The king turned to meet the prince's enraged blue-gray eyes. He laughed maniacally. "Peace? What sort of hypocritical bullshit is that?!" he asked. "You are just like me, Prince—you and your barbarian allies—we join the fray in a moment's notice! How dare you talk things like peace when the blood of your warmongering, disgusting, father flows in you?!"

"It's true, I can never forgive you the way my sister would have," he admitted through gritted teeth. "But, it is also true that I derive no pleasure in waging purposeless war! It is not the matter of who my father was more than the man I am!"

"Blah blah blah blah… flowery spats of a little princeling," he waved his hand on the air dismissively. He then reached for his sword, drawing it out and pointing it back at Chrom. "But, if you really want to die, come, prince! I've sharpened my sword just for you!"

The two commanders dashed towards each other, each propelled by his own belief. However, rather than the war of abstract ideologies that was waged on this very same land almost twenty years ago, it was really a war of men.


	17. In Memoriam

The two blades met mid-air with a loud clashing sound that resonated within the main camp.

Chrom gritted his teeth as he tried to push the blade towards his opponent, the muscles in his arm tightened and bulged slightly under the pressure. Despite Gangrel's thin stature, he was more than able to hold on his ground.

Chrom gave another push before the two men jumped back for several steps, and the shrill laugh of the Mad King was heard throughout the camp.

"Is this all that the oh-so-legendary blade Falchion could do?!" he taunted. "It is not even able to push my common dirt of a blade, o Luminous one!"

* * *

><p><em>He had no suspicion whatsoever when his father handed him a blade—it had a rather funny shape, though. His father then asked him to cut a lumber using this blade. When he managed to cut down the lumber in two, his father was overjoyed.<em>

_"You are chosen by Falchion," he patted his shoulder with pride and joy. "You really are special, son."_

_Chrom did not really understand what his father was saying then besides that he should keep the blade and practicing using it. In fact, before his father marched off, that was the last thing he told him: "Keep practicing with Falchion."_

_It was only after his father had gone for two months or so, the Hierarch explained to him the significance of Falchion. "It is one of our regalia, together with the Fire Emblem."_

_The old man touched the pristine surface of the blade carefully, as if too hard of a pressure might crumble it. Chrom looked up and saw his eyes were filled with wonder and awe. "Your Lordship must be a very special warrior, to be chosen by Falchion…"_

* * *

><p>Chrom ran towards Gangrel and slashed him—or rather, tried to. The king had an unexpectedly nimble body; he effortlessly dodged his incoming attack with a back double somersault. He even still managed to laugh, mocking the prince.<p>

"Look at your face, princeling!" he cried out. "You speak of peace, yet your eyes burn with revenge!"

The moment Gangrel's feet touched the ground—as if they had springs attached to them—he sprung back towards Chrom with his blade pointed at him. Chrom managed to parry the incoming blade and ducked aside. Within a breath, Chrom sneaked in, facing Gangrel's open torso directly, and he quickly swung his arm. Much to his surprise, however, Gangrel quickly countered his blade with a hidden staff. Instead of the Mad King's flesh, therefore, he slashed through a Heal staff.

"Your sister was a wicked witch, just like your father had been!" Gangrel's rows of uneven, yellowed teeth were bared before him. "She died too gracefully—she should have suffered more!"

* * *

><p><em>Since last month, they had been on ration. There was much less food on the table. Their wet nurse, a fat lady with a kind heart, explained that the money was needed to fund the fight.<em>

_He remembered Emmeryn was still able to keep that gentle smile of hers. When they were upset by the ration—and the stricter rules regarding curfew that followed soon after—Emmeryn held them gently, stroking their heads with her smooth hands._

_"It's okay…" she soothed them. "Everything will be over soon…"_

_The next day, he found her all by herself. She was standing at the highest floor of the palace, her eyes gazed at the infinite distance. He approached her very carefully._

_"Sister…?"_

_She turned around. Her smile graced her gentle face as always. The sun shone on her back through the window, and in his eyes, it looked like a halo—the shining crown of a saint. It was just fitting that her hair ornament resembled a golden circle._

_"Yes, Chrom?"_

_Chrom always felt peaceful every time he heard Emmeryn's voice. It was a gentle caress not only to his ear, but his heart._

_"When will Father return?"_

_She did not immediately reply him this time. Her warm hazel eyes—she had inherited it from their mother, the late queen—glossed over his features. He could see faint smiling lines at the corner of her eyes, but they were fading._

_She then turned back, facing the towering glass window. Chrom moved to stand next to her, trying to see at what she was looking at: Ylisstol's marketplace. It was much emptier than he last remembered. It was then he realized that Ylisstol had been much quieter these months._

_He knew their father was fighting in a far-off land. He knew about Plegia, and how they worshipped the fell dragon although it almost brought destruction to mankind—at least in the legends that he had read about it. At first, Chrom taught his father was fighting a rightful war, but looking at the empty Ylisstol, he was not so sure anymore._

_He missed the lively marketplace._

_He missed his father._

_He was sure that he wasn't the only one feeling that way, too._

_The sound of heavy boots beating the floor caught their attention. Together, they turned towards the door, wondering who might be coming. A line of guards—pegasus knights, Ylisse's most prized squadron—entered the room, together with an old man in luxurious priestly robe._

_The Hierarch._

_The guards, marching in two straight lines, turned to opposite directions before Emmeryn, stretching their formation into one long line whereby the Hierarch stood at the middle. The Hierarch bowed at Emmeryn. At the same moment, all of the pegasus knights dropped to their knees, their head bowed down in reverence._

_"The Exalt had fallen on the battlefield," the Hierarch announced. "And Your Ladyship is now the Exalt."_

_Chrom glanced aside._

_She did not smile._

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!" Chrom slashed in an equal mixture of wild rage and trained control across the air. He managed to nick at Gangrel's shoulder, but no deeper than that. "You don't know her!"<p>

"Ha ha ha ha! Really?!" Gangrel raised his voice, amused and disgusted at the same time by Chrom's apparent naiveté. "All men—and women—are the same! We are savage beasts in our deepest hearts! Your Luminous Sister is no different!"

Chrom jumped to the air and dived down. His blade was slicing the air in half along the way. It managed to find Gangrel's skin and cut it. However, the king kicked Chrom on his gut in retaliation, sending him flying across the air for quite a bit before he crashed to the ground. The momentum caused the prince to roll on the ground before he managed to get a grip of himself. Using Falchion as his pivot, Chrom forced himself to stand up again.

Chrom's latest attack had left quite a deep cut on Gangrel's lanky body. Gangrel pressed his hand hard against his wound; his Heal staff was completely broken in two by the prince previously. The blood oozed through the spaces between his elongated fingers.

"No…" he replied as he wiped the blood trailing down the corner of his mouth. With a renewed energy, Chrom pulled Falchion out from the ground and ran towards the Mad King. "You're wrong!"

* * *

><p><em>"No one mourns the wicked!"<em>

_"Now at last, he's dead and gone!" another voice chimed in. "But folks, what of his daughter?"_

_He was accompanying Emmeryn to her first unannounced visit to one of the villages just outside of the capital. Then, they overheard that conversation—as clear as the sky above them._

_He glanced to his sister, and she was still smiling. He was sure she could hear it as well; how could she smile through that callous remark?_

_"People of Ylisse, may Naga's blessings stay within you,"_

_They turned towards her voice, and color was drained from their face. They surely knew that she heard them. Yet, she was smiling._

_He thought they would feel bad about it._

_But, no, he was wrong._

_One of them took a pebble on the ground and flung it at her. The sharp end reached her first, grazing her smooth palm. Blood trickled from the long cut and fell to the ground. Two pegasus knights immediately shielded them as the onslaught continued while the rest of the squad apprehended the perpetrators._

_"Halt!" Emmeryn called. "I am fine, this is just a superficial cut."_

_"But, Your Grace!"_

_Emmeryn touched her injured palm and stopped the bleeding using her magic. She then walked over towards the men who had thrown the pebble at her. "I am sorry," she said with a pained expression on her face. "I shall bring them back."_

_The next day, Emmeryn ordered for the troops to be called back from the battlefield. The next few months, she personally went down and toured the realm to observe the reparation progress. Many were still hostile at her, so the security was doubled up. However, Emmeryn reached out to them, with her own hand, and healed them._

_Every time she reached out her hand, they saw the scar on her palm. Only then, they would let her touch them._

_The scar remained on her palm, as if it was some sort of reminder. The way she put her left hand over her right one when she stood concealed it perfectly from sight._

_It didn't mean that it was gone, though, and he knew it._

* * *

><p>Chrom dashed towards the King with Falchion pointed at him. Just like before, Gangrel tried to parry the incoming attack by raising his own blade as his shield.<p>

No one would ever know for sure whether it was due to Chrom's overwhelming rage after the insults against Emmeryn, or simply due to Gangrel's overusing his blade. But everyone saw how Falchion pierced through the steel, shattering it, and it pierced through Gangrel's heart.

Blood gushed out from Gangrel's mouth and Chrom pulled Falchion from his body. The blade was now dark red in color, coated in the Mad King's blood.

"Every man… shall die alone…" he dropped flat to the ground now, but his eyes were still searching for Chrom who was standing above him. The moment they met Chrom's blue-gray eyes, however, they lost their luster as if being overpowered by Chrom's strong gaze.

The camp-turned-battlefield was dead silent. No one moved a muscle. They simply stared at the stiff body of the Mad King, now lying on the ground like another piece of carcass.

Not a drop of tear was shed. The closest resemblance to tears would be Gangrel's own blood, dripping from the tip of Falchion to the ground.

"No one mourns the wicked…" Chrom murmured.

* * *

><p>"Once they accept the terms of surrender, we are done here!" Flavia chuckled. "I must say, that was one hell of a fight!"<p>

"I don't feel like celebrating, though,"

"Some victories are bitter, boy," Basilio patted his shoulder in a consoling manner. "Good that you learn it now."

"I guess so…" the prince agreed weakly.

Roxanne turned towards the Khan Regnant. "What will you do next?"

"Well, we lost many of our fine fighters today, we need to go back and tend to the living… you know, post-war reconstruction."

Chrom's head jerked up and Roxanne could swear that she saw his whole body tensed up as well. "Flavia, if I could do something, just name it… we will—"

"How about the Fire Emblem?" Flavia interjected, but quickly added upon looking at Chrom's paled face. "Ha! I'm just kidding! No worries, prince, I saw Plegian's treasury just now… they can afford it!"

"I tell you, never let a full coffer stay before this woman's eyes!" Basilio quipped.

Chrom forced himself to smile. "Ha! I shall remember that when you are visiting Ylisstol."

"Feroxis are born fighters," Basilio added, deciphering Chrom's expression. "They live to fight, and for a true Feroxi, there is no more honorable of a death than during a well-fought battle… even the women and the tiny children understand."

"Basilio…"

"Well, enough of this wishy-washy talk!" the man rose from his seat. "Let's go, woman, and see our troops!"

"Right," Flavia nodded. "Let's go, oaf."

Chrom and Roxanne were the only two left in the room after they left. Roxanne folded her fingers together and sighed; the fatigue of the battle before finally seeping into her muscles.

"Roxanne," his voice finally dethroned the silence between them. "Gangrel… might have a point."

"Of?"

"How I was consumed by revenge," he looked at his hand, now washed of all the blood. "That time, I thought even my own life wouldn't be too high of a price."

"Well, it would be for our troop," she countered gently.

Roxanne rose from her own seat and moved closer towards the prince. Standing next to him, she placed her hand gently over his open palm. He closed his fingers, wrapping her hand in his. Soon, they filled the spaces between each other's hands with their fingers.

"This was not supposed to be your fight," he spoke so softly that she almost couldn't catch it despite the distance. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she assured him. "I chose to fight it, anyway."

"…Why?"

Just like many other things about herself, she could not find a satisfactory answer to his question. She then chose to leave the question hanging in the air… perhaps the silence could be her answer instead.

Chrom leaned his head against her body, placing it right on her stomach. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. As if the warmth from his breath somehow reached his tear ducts and melted its content, his tears began to flow in silence.

He then felt her hand on his hair, moving carefully through it. It was gentle but rather awkward; he could feel her slight hesitation.

Chrom thought of Emmeryn. He knew she wouldn't be so pleased about this war, but he knew she would understand eventually.

She had the gift of understanding others, even when no words were spoken.

In that respect, Roxanne was just like her.

He felt the warmth of her skin. Now, the awkwardness from her earlier touch had receded, while the gentleness remained. Roxanne's gentleness was different from that of Emmeryn's in his memory, but not at all unwelcome.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^<em>

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. It's an awesome musical, though (I really love their songs) ^^**__


	18. A New Era, A Looming Question

The subsequent weeks after the war found the alliance trying to rebuild their shattered countries.

Plegia indeed had a vast amount of gold stored in its treasury, but Roxanne maximized the use of each gold under her eyes. While the other Shepherds were already asleep out of exhaustion due to their hard labor on the field, she stayed up only with a solitary candle on her desk to finalize the calculation of spending to be made in two-three days time.

Even during the days, she spent most of her time—if not all—inside her room-cum-office surrounded by sheets of parchments. If not calculation, it must have been town planning. Roxanne had consulted Chrom and he agreed that perhaps Ylisstol needed to be fortified as the capital of the halidom, and the process could go concurrently with the rebuilding as well.

Roxanne tried not to change too much of the existing—especially if it was not damaged during the latest siege—structure. Chrom, together with the newly reassembled council, wanted the open structure of Ylisstol to be kept intact since it was not their wish to restrain people from coming in and out from the capital. In the end, they agreed to add four barracks for pegasus knights at four entry points of the capital so that they could quickly react to an incoming attack and fortification of sentry towers which would be manned by two cavaliers to monitor the flow of people coming in and out from Ylisstol.

Chrom, setting an example to the other Shepherds, went down personally to the field to help with the rebuilding efforts. He quickly learned the trade in construction and his presence really boosted the morale of the workers. As such, Roxanne did not see much of him lately even if she noticed it—her head was buried too deep into her parchments that one would doubt she would notice anything outside of the borders of that sheet of fiber. Their only semblance of communication would be official letters or notes regarding the town plan—nothing personal.

Roxanne spent a great deal amount of time with Lissa, though, since the latter stayed more in the Shepherds' barracks. Roxanne noticed the streaks of red on the princess' sclera, as well as the slight swelling of her eyes overall, although she said nothing about it. That was why Roxanne would drop what she was working on at the moment just to accompany her.

Most of the time, Lissa simply informed her about what were going on in the castle—Chrom and the new council, mostly, how they pushed him to take up the mantle of the Exalt.

"He keeps rejecting it," she recounted. "I guess he wants to keep Emm's memory alive…"

Sometimes, Lissa would take a trip back down her memory lane. With a tacit invitation, Roxanne became a privy to stories of the princess' childhood as she listened to her: their wet nurse, first few months of clerical lessons (Emm helped her a lot during this period while Chrom often became their 'patient' thanks to his own swordsmanship training)…

Today, their chosen location was the grassy field behind the Shepherds' barracks. Roxanne found it to be a delightful change from her stuffy room—some sun every once in a while was most welcomed, anyway. They talked about the weather, the easiest topic, before it moved towards Chrom and his new duties that consumed most—if not all—of his time.

"It's hard when your big sister is the Exalt who everyone looks up to, your big brother is the chosen warrior who wields the legendary Falchion, while I'm just… simply me."

"That's not true," she replied softly.

"Why?"

"You are so delightful to have around," Roxanne pointed out. "I'm always glad to spend my time with you."

"You are more than happy to spend time with my brother, too," Lissa insisted. "Do you think I don't notice that you two have spent an awfully lot of time together?"

"That's different," she countered. "I'm his tactician. I _need_ to."

Lissa glanced at Roxanne playfully. "Oh, really?" she said, smirking. "Why do I feel that you're trying to emphasise the word 'need' a bit too hard?"

Roxanne cleared her throat. "The point is… you're the positivity in our ranks," she said. "You're so cheerful and bright and kind… I think that's important in times like this."

Roxanne could see blush creeping up the princess' cheeks. "You… really think so?"

"Do you think I'd bluff?"

"You heal people, Lissa," Roxanne added. "You heal… everything. The body and the heart—and that's not something that everyone can do."

"But, Emm—"

"I know it's hard to walk under someone's shadow… so don't," she offered a friendly smile towards the princess. "Let her light leads you, but don't let her shadow traps you."

"Roxanne…"

"I know your memories of Emmeryn would be bittersweet now… but cherish them," the tactician took in a deep breath. She could smell the fallen leaves began to fade away, replaced by the lightest hint of chilly winter. She knew, from Lissa, that Chrom had been speeding up the process so that everyone would have a proper shelter for winter. She wondered whether there would be enough time—no, it's her job to ensure that it happened. For now, however, she opened her eyes and looked at the princess next to her. "You'd be grateful for them later."

Lissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Roxanne, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I have been so inconsiderate, talking to you about my memories!"

Roxanne smiled. "No problem, I enjoy listening to them," she said. "You told them in great detail that I could imagine being there as well…"

"Hey! You should make new memories with us—me, Chrom, Frederick… everyone!" Lissa suggested with a renewed spirit.

Roxanne turned towards the barracks. She knew no other home than this, to be honest, and the people inside it her family. The thought of creating new memories with them made her feel… happy.

"That'd be nice…"

* * *

><p>With their joined efforts, the rebuilding was really completed just before winter came in. A festival was held at the capital, and Ylisstol burst back into life. As part of the festive, a Conferral Ceremony was held in the palace.<p>

Every armed fighter in Ylisse held an order based on his or her class. This order acted as a legal permit for them to bear arms, according to their class. A fighter was not restricted under one order, although the common practice would be to let go of the previous order after one's promotion or re-classing. Promotion, more often than not, was merit-based while re-classing would be based on the fighter's interest and aptitude towards the desired new class.

After the latest war, many of the soldiers—including those in the Shepherds—received a new order, both in the form of promotion or re-classing:

Frederick received the Order of the Generals.

Miriel, ever the scholar, preferred to be re-classed as a dark mage, obtaining the newly created Order of the Dark Mages (together with Tharja, who had become her research partner).

Stahl and Sully received their Order of the Paladins.

Lissa (after a lengthy argument with the worrywart Chrom) received her promotion into the Order of the War Clerics.

Maribelle, on the other hand, opted to receive the Order of the Valkyries.

Sumia and Cordelia both received the Order of the Dark Fliers.

There were some classes, however, that couldn't be fitted into any particular classes that the council were familiar to. For example, there were some simple swordsmen who had dedicated their life for the halidom—and they deserved that acknowledgment to bear arms. Other cases saw mages who showed proficiency in both Anima and Dark Magic (rare, but there were some recorded cases). As such, the Order of the Swords and the Order of the Tomes were created for the respective group.

Donnel, the countryside villager, had proved his worth and was conferred the Order of the Swords.

Roxanne, besides receiving the official appointment as The Grandmaster of Ylisse, was issued with the Order of the Swords and the Order of the Tomes simultaneously.

Still, that was not all.

After a lengthy discussion, finally Chrom and the council had come into the concession of installing the former as the Exalted Prince of Ylisse. As such, the title of Exalt would be kept in the memory of Emmeryn while giving the other nations a clear signal that now Chrom was the ruler of Ylisse. His coronation as the Exalted Prince thus became the main event of the ceremony.

As he sat on the Exalt's throne, the Falchion in his right hand and the Fire Emblem in his left, the new Hierarch crowned him while reciting a prayer for Naga's blessing. The crown had been made specifically for this purpose, although the material was obtained from the existing Crown Jewels to save cost—and it was called the Crown of Chrom.

The traditional coronation crown for the Exalts—the Exalted Crown—was made from white gold and studded with numerous diamonds. It had four arches: each one bore a precious stone of a particular color but of an identical shape. At the top of the arches, a pair of wings studded with diamonds was mounted and at the center, there was a bright diamond. It was said that this diamond was the largest diamond on the realm: the Great Star of Naga.

The Crown of Chrom, contrastingly, was a coronet instead. It was made from platinum and mounted with five gemstones taken from the Exalted Crown and placed around the coronet with equal spaces between them. The order of the gemstones would be: a deep scarlet ruby, a sparkling but still opaque onyx, the Great Star of Naga (which was placed at the center of the coronet), a rich royal blue sapphire, and then a dazzling emerald.

After placing the said crown on Chrom's head, the Hierarch stepped aside to reveal the new ruler of Ylisse.

"People of Ylisse, I present unto thee our liege, His Serene Grace the Exalted Prince of Ylisse."

They bowed before him, their new ruler.

This was the closing of an era, and the opening of a new one.

* * *

><p>Five days after the coronation, which was well received by both Ylissean and foreign dignitaries alike, the Hierarch approached Roxanne. "Madame Roxanne."<p>

Roxanne stopped on her track and turned towards the old man. People—especially strangers—had been calling her "Madame Roxanne" ever since the ceremony. She tried to adjust to this new name, but still felt queasy every time she heard the salutation. It was especially so when the person who called her was practically her senior, just like the case with the Hierarch.

"Yes?" she replied, trying to sound pleasant.

The Hierarch was carrying a thick folder with him. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"I see…" Roxanne instinctively glanced at the folder. "Is this about that folder you have been carrying?"

"Yes," the old man handed the folder over to her and Roxanne quickly opened it. It contained the personal information of a certain noblewoman, and after a quick skimming Roxanne found that the folder contained at least thirty similar entries. It didn't take long for the young lady to realize what was the Hierarch getting at.

"…You see, Madame, our people are eager to see our ruler to have a wife…"

"I understand," Roxanne flipped to the next page. They included Maribelle, apparently. "But, why me? Why not the Prince himself?"

The Hierarch stared at her intently. "Our prince, as you might have known for yourself, has a great tendency to fall into his heart in passing judgments," he emphasized the word 'heart' too hard not to be noticed. Roxanne looked up from the paper and finally looked closely at the old man. His eyes spoke more than his tongue, just like many other people of the court that she had come across, as if words were a forbidden fruit. "A royal marriage cannot be decided thoroughly by heart—by passion, love, affections—without considering certain things… such as the bride's history, don't you agree?"

Again, his emphasis was too hard not to be felt. This time, the second last word.

Roxanne closed the folder, the tip of her fingers felt like burning—a part of her was tempted to incinerate this folder in one snap of her fingers. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: with this, the new arc which will cover of what I think happens during the time skip in the game, will begin! ^^ Of course expect some romance coming along :)_**

**_I really want to hear what to hear what you think of the story so far. This is my first fanfic on FE, so I'm quite nervous... and lack of reviews can be quite discouraging :( so I hope you be kind enough to drop a review for me! ^^_**

**_Thanks for reading! ^^_**


	19. Concealed

Despite being briefly mentioned by the late Exalt in her last council, none of the court member had ever seen this Roxanne lady in person until recently. Many commented of her beauty: she had exotic hair—but not at all unpleasant—and her complexion was fair. Her face was slender with a small nose, but with a noticeable bridge. She exuded a sense of dignified mystery about her, but not repulsive. In fact, it had created an effect of a magnetic field; drawing people to turn to look at her. She dressed modestly; her cloak concealed her figure and no one knew what was underneath its embrace—well, perhaps a very few did. Her hands were covered in white gloves, as if trying not to leave any mark on whatever she came to touch. Some young gentlemen of the court had tried to approach her. They invariably praised her intelligence and grace, but they also noted her distant approach towards personal matters—as if it was an out-of-bounds area.

Of course, she was asked how she met the Prince. She refused to explain further than a meeting by chance in an open field outside of the Southtown. None of the other Shepherds seemed to know any better as well, adding some more mystery to her personage as if there was not enough of it.

Yet, the Prince was extremely fond of her. It was generally agreed by the court that the Prince trusted this mysterious young lady wholeheartedly. During the latest council, the first that the Madame attended as the Grandmaster, the Prince often turned to her for advice before speaking to the assembly. They would whisper in low voices, as expected, but it was their body languages that suggested their closeness. They understood each other's signs—a flick of a finger, pursing of the lips, or even a slight movement of their eyes.

Such intimacy.

Traditionally, the position of the liege's closest advisor would fall on the person holding on the title of the Hierarch. However, after the position of the Grandmaster was created for Madame Roxanne, the Hierarch had lost that position of privilege and influence—no, he never had it to begin with.

* * *

><p>Carrying the folder close to her, Roxanne walked briskly towards her room in the barracks. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize she was walking into Stahl who was enjoying his snack—a toast.<p>

"Roxanne!"

"Huh?" Roxanne finally looked up and saw her best friend. "Oh, hey, Stahl…"

Stahl, ever so considerate, split his toast into two and offered one half of it to Roxanne. "You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good—I have to look at these."

"What are you carrying there?" the paladin asked as he bit his snack. "Looks heavy…"

"Some documents…"

Stahl eyed Roxanne carefully. "I think you've been working too hard. You deserve some rest."

"Everyone works hard," Roxanne pointed out.

"Not as hard as you do."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Well, if you put it that way you make me feel like I'm a lousy paladin for eating while you're still carrying your… documents," Stahl sighed. "Get a life, Roxanne… how're you and the old man?"

"Wha—hey, Chrom is not that old."

Stahl grinned. "I never said I was referring to Captain."

Roxanne cringed.

"But, yeah, since we're talking about him…" Stahl looked at her concernedly. "How are you guys?"

"We're not in a relationship, you know."

"Exactly," he quipped. "How long will it take for you to just give it a go?"

Roxanne sighed. "First of all, Stahl, I don't have any feelings for Chrom, not those kinds of fuzzy warm feelings you have for Olivia."

_Touché_. Stahl blushed furiously at the mention of the dancer. Roxanne knew they had been communicating via letters during the campaign due to Olivia's extreme shyness. Although Olivia went back to West Ferox with Lon'qu to help Basilio in restoring his realm, the correspondence was ongoing. Roxanne saw Olivia's letter, addressed to Stahl, two days ago in the mailbox.

"Hey, hey, we're not talking about Olivia here!"

Roxanne smiled. "Good luck with her, Stahl," she told him before leaving to her room.

Stahl heard her heavy sigh as she passed by, and he began to wonder:

_Was it concerning the folder she's carrying?_

* * *

><p>The current Hierarch, having coveted the position for so long, would not just let it slip to some random harlot now that he wore the miter of his office.<p>

He was aware that she might inform the Prince of the folder, which was why he acted swiftly. Besides the liege, the Hierarch had the power to call for a council. He spared no moment to exercise this power, and they were gathered after dinner.

The council comprised of representatives of the ancient noble houses, which had served House Ylisse for ages, together with some selected professionals. It was said that some of these houses had even been faithful vassals before the Schism.

"What is the matter, Hierarch?" the Prince asked as he entered the meeting room. "Is it really an urgent matter that we have to assemble now?"

"I apologize for the suddenness, milord," the Hierarch bowed slightly. "But the sooner, the better."

"I see…" Chrom took his seat at the end of the long table.

A moment later, Roxanne entered the room. She appeared to be calm, as usual, and the Hierarch noted that she did not carry the folder from earlier. "Good evening, Madame," he greeted. "I hope I was not disturbing any… pressing issues."

"Rest assured, Hierarch," the woman replied serenely. "Nothing could be more important than the future of the halidom."

The Hierarch smiled contently. It seemed that she had learned her position—she was nothing to compare against all those noblewomen, or so he thought. Some of the women knights would even be more preferable than she was—at least they had transparent antecedents.

Roxanne took her seat on the Prince's right hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment; Chrom noticed something different in hers. There was something weighing in her mind.

"Roxanne…"

"His Serene Highness, and my fellow countrymen," the voice of the Hierarch overpowered his as the former greeted the council. "I sincerely thank you for your willingness to gather here in such an hour."

"Lately, there has been concern about the continuation of the exalted bloodline…"

Chrom visibly tensed up at the topic. _Why now?_ he asked himself.

"…given the recent coronation and the positive reaction that followed soon after, I believe that it is in the halidom's best interest if our liege takes up a consort soon…"

Chrom groaned inwardly. He knew this topic would come up sooner or later, but he had not expected it to be _this_ soon. Would it not be a strain for the treasury?

"…therefore…"

"I understand the concerns," he interposed firmly, and all eyes went to him. Chrom took a deep breath and scanned the room, meeting each person's eyes but Roxanne's. He knew she was looking at him, too—he didn't need to turn to know it. It didn't make things better for him, though, as he began to feel the sweat in his palms and the tightening of his chest. "I already put some thoughts on the matter."

"Ah, as expected from our wise ruler," the Hierarch smiled. "Pray, milord, tell the council who is the lady that had held your heart captive."

"This is too sudden. I have not spoken with the lady in question about the matter."

"Milord, you can always speak with the lady afterward," another council member said. "We only wish to know her identity."

"This is a personal matter."

"Upon which the future of our halidom hangs."

Chrom tapped his feet nervously under the table. He finally glanced at Roxanne who, unfortunately or not, did not look back at him.

"My liege, I understand the… delicacy of this matter," the Hierarch carefully worded his sentence. "If I may, milord, to offer some words of wisdom from my advanced age… I shall suggest that the bride would be someone that had been known widely by the people—foreign brides might have certain political advantages, but the current condition calls for strengthening our home. She should have a respectable reputation, too, one that could be held accountable. Tracing back her lineage, too, is of a great importance."

Roxanne stared at the wooden surface before her emptily. She knew that this was coming the moment she received the call to assemble. The Hierarch's words were delicate, carefully woven with subtle insults and insinuations.

"…the Princess Consort, as she would be known after her marriage, will be the mother figure of all Ylissean… which was why Madame Roxanne—who understood the gravity of this matter, I am sure—had agreed to peruse through some potential candidates."

Chrom turned at Roxanne abruptly. "You did?!" he asked in disbelief. "Why—"

"I have given the files a scan through," Roxanne interjected without looking at him, blatantly ignoring his question. She knew what he wanted to ask, but letting him finish that question would be too hard for her. Even without glancing aside, she knew that he would face a certain look on his eyes. Betrayal. Something stung her eyes—not bees, of course, but something from inside of her. "I wish to have a detailed reading on each entry… which is why I am seeking permission to be excused from the rest of the council."

* * *

><p>She took another glance at her desk. She had arranged everything in its place—with the folder in the question being placed at the center of it. Roxanne glanced at the dark sky—she might make it to the outskirts of town without being noticed now.<p>

Taking her duffel bag, Roxanne quickly headed out. She tried to be as silent as possible, having watched Gaius in his training to be a full-fledged assassin. She managed to make it to the front door, but it had opened with a creak loud enough to tense her nerves.

"Where are you going so late?" a voice asked calmly.

Roxanne turned around with a jerk and the sound of metal beating against the wooden floor was heard as he walked towards her. The moon illuminated his green armor, the followed by his face. His olive-green hair glowed under the moonlight.

"I heard about the meeting earlier," he said.

"From?"

"Don't forget about Kellam," Stahl smiled wryly.

Roxanne remembered immediately that Kellam had been assigned to be one of Chrom's personal guards.

_Ah, yes, Kellam and his invisibility. I should ask him for advice… if I ever meet him._

"So… you choose to leave?"

"I've done my job, Stahl," Roxanne felt that stinging sensation in her eyes again. "I… I only want the best for this halidom… for him."

"And leaving is the answer?"

"I don't even know who I am before this," Roxanne tried to reason. "The Hierarch… although he put it in a very delicately insensitive way… had a point."

Stahl looked at the tactician carefully. Usually, she was the calm one; she was the steadfast one. She guided them to safety. She was the beacon of light everyone was looking up to on the battlefield.

Yet, now, she was shaking in an effort to hold her tears back. The Hierarch had reduced this genius into another insecure woman—his best friend, his sister from another mother. Stahl could not care less where she had come from—and he knew that Chrom thought the same way, too.

"Why don't you wait until morning and say goodbye in a more proper way?" he challenged, knowing that she knew the answer.

"Stahl…" she pleaded. "Don't—don't make this even harder than it already is."

"You're afraid you'll stay, right?" he asked calmly. "You know Chrom did not care about it."

"He might not… but I do."

"Tell him, then," he challenged again. "You have more guts than this, Roxanne."

"It's different."

Stahl sighed. He knew once she made up her mind, nothing would stop her. "Just answer this, Roxanne," he finally conceded. "When will you return?"

Roxanne looked into Stahl's green eyes. The warmth in those olive-green orbs of his finally melted her tears away. Gripping her duffel bag that she slung over her shoulder tightly, she bit her lower lip and she looked down, concealing her teary eyes from him.

"Oh, Stahl…" she murmured. "Why are you so sure that I'll return?"

"I see…" the paladin replied in an equally low voice. He turned around, unsure what to feel. "You know, Roxanne, my horse is rather fond of you…"

"Stahl…"

A heavy sound of something dropped on the floor was heard. It was a rein. Roxanne knew what it meant: a cavalier unit would never be one without his horse. Trusting his treasured mount to her, therefore, was a way to ask her to return—that her leave now would be temporary. Lending her his horse was a way of saying his 'normal' only existed when she was around, too.

"You know how to fit that in, right?" he asked, facing Roxanne once more. "Or you need a help?"

Roxanne took the rein. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I… might need some time."

"Take all the time you need," he told her. "I just hope… you'll realize what you're actually looking for in the end."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, thanks for the encouraging reviews: AriaPsiana389, Guest and ReploidCat! ^^ It really lifts up my spirit :D<strong>_

_**Anyway... thanks for reading this chapter! ^^ Stay tuned for the next update :D**_

_**Please rate and review :)**_


	20. Her Letter

_Hey guys, thanks for the heartwarming reviews! ^^ I'm so happy to read them and I hope you will continue enjoy reading the story ^^_

_Stormy Cloudz: ah, yes, i do try to have a regular update schedule although maybe it will slow down because of school stuff ^^_

_guardsmansparky: really? :o I took the phrase from one of the songs I've heard: "brother from another mother", so... yeah... sorry :P_

* * *

><p>The sun kissed his skin warmly, and the grass danced together with the wind. Swaying, swaying—shoo… shoo…—movements so graceful, so fine and it was just so… breathtaking.<p>

He scanned his surrounding, and that was how he noticed that there was an area where the pattern was broken—disrupted. He wondered why, and in his curiosity he walked towards that anomaly.

And that was how he found her.

Her eyes were shut tightly with her hands folded over her chest. He initially thought she was—gods forbid—dead, but when he saw the slight rising of her chest, he knew he was wrong. Thank goodness. However, he didn't know what to make of her; so he did what he had been doing: watching.

He watched her face: oval but with a slightly rounded chin. Her fringe covered her left eye—and yes, he noticed the unique rosy color of her hair, like a polished rose quartz, if he might say so.

"Chrom! What are you doing?!"

Lissa caught up with him, and that finally she noticed what kept her brother transfixed. "Gods, Chrom, we have to do _something_!"

While touched by his sister's kindness, he was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to look at this mysterious young lady the way he did before. "What do you propose we do?"

"Er… I… I dunno!"

It was then he saw her eyes opened: a pair of what appeared to him, under the intense sunlight that day, to be of strikingly bright gray orbs—almost silver. She seemed to be confused—and understandably so.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there…" Lissa greeted good-naturedly.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he said half-teasingly before offering his hand. "Give me your hand."

It took her some moments before she accepted his offer, and he pulled her up with ease. She was light—lighter than he had expected her to be.

"Yes… thank you…" Her voice was soft—perhaps due to nervousness. Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. It did not have the soothing effect like Emmeryn's, nor it had Lissa's liveliness. It was unlike Sully's, too; that thunderous roar through the battlefield. Obviously, it didn't sound like Sumia's as well—her nervousness was completely different from Sumia's who kept slipping on her boots for reasons he could not comprehend. Her voice was… something else, and he was assured of it when he heard his name rolling out from her tongue. "…Chrom."

* * *

><p>They had gone a long way since that meeting. Chrom couldn't say for certain whether it was the string of events that followed soon after or the addition of her presence in his life that had made time passed by in a flash. Before he knew it, it had been slightly over a year since their meeting—three months post-war.<p>

During that time, her voice grew stronger in him together with her presence. Her voice was one of conviction, realistic ideals, sensitive rationalism, and sincerity. She herself was the voice of balance—never too lenient, never too extreme… but firm. She was right in pointing out that he had been doing fine before she was around. She didn't realize, however, how quickly she had taken roots in his life—for better or worse.

Chrom was aware that he had never talked about their relationship to Roxanne. Their personal one, that is, as opposed to the clearly defined professional one they currently had. The thoughts passed his mind several times, but he felt that there was never an appropriate enough moment to bring it up to her. Either one of them was always busy with something: rebuilding, re-planning, diplomatic efforts… the list was endless.

To be honest, there were times Chrom was afraid that this professional relationship between them might impede their personal one.

_This must end. Quickly,_ he resolved. _Yes, I shall talk to her._

It was then he heard someone knocking on his door. "Yes?"

A servant came in with a single envelope. "Milord, there is a letter for you."

"Really?" Chrom extended his hand and the servant placed the envelope in his hand. Chrom read the front part.

_To Chrom_

The penmanship was unmistakable to his eyes. He immediately tore the envelope open, not bothering to formally dismiss the servant (thankfully she had enough tact to leave discreetly).

He read through the letter, and when he reached the end he sprung to his feet and bolted out from the room. He dashed through the castle's hallway, ignoring all the curtsies along the way—he didn't even pay enough attention to realize that there were more young noblewomen in the court that usual.

He ran out from the castle to the Shepherd's barracks—which was thankfully near, actually. The first person he saw—boon or bane—was Stahl, who was munching a slice of pie. "Hi, Captain!" he greeted while offering a fresh slice of pie. "Do you want some? Sumia bakes it!"

"Er, no, thanks—by the way, did you see Roxanne?"

Stahl's face darkened before he looked at the window—it was a sunny winter. "I'm not sure whether I do."

"What do you mean?" he interrogated almost immediately. "Did you or did you not see her?!"

Stahl took another bite, his mouth was covered with tiny crumbs from the pie. He thought hard for a way to break the news without breaking his commander's heart as he chew. Chew, chew, chew… no results. Stahl finally swallowed whatever inside of his mouth—it had been chewed so finely he was sure that it made his stomach worked easier for the day.

"There's a folder on her desk."

Chrom froze. "Folder…?"

"Yes," the paladin replied. "The thing is, I'm not sure whether it was before or after midnight when I saw her."

Without saying anything more, Chrom ran towards Roxanne's room. It was the last room on the third floor—the further from the stairs. He opened the door with a burst and he saw it for himself the empty room, the nicely tucked in bed—as if no one had not slept on it or ages—and of course the desk. The desk was empty safe for the folder that laid on it. Chrom walked slowly towards it and took the folder. He opened it, and the first page showed a profile of a certain noblewoman—he wasn't sure whether he had known her—marked with the number '1' in Roxanne's handwriting. The next entry, '2'.

Chrom gritted his teeth as he recalled the letter he read earlier:

_Chrom,_

_Remember, when you asked me to be your tactician I told you that a lost person couldn't guide others?_

_I remember you told me that it would be my strength, instead, that I won't let others feel lost as I do. Because I know how it feels. I had agreed then—I believed you._

_You know what, Chrom? Apparently, we are wrong. How can a blind person guide a sighted one? A blind can't even guide his own step._

_No matter how wrong we had been, Chrom, believe me when I said that the decision to follow you had been one of the best decisions I had made throughout the life I could remember. You need to be wrong to know what is right: mistakes are often the best teachers._

_Now, I have learned from my mistake—which is why I'm leaving._

_On my desk, there is a folder containing your potential spouses. I've looked through them carefully and arranged it and marked it properly. Once you see it for yourself, I think you know what to do, right? The last thing I want to do is to do my job—being your advisor, that is—wrong._

_Thank you, Chrom, for finding me on that plain. Thank you, for trusting me although I was a stranger. Thank you, for being… there._

_Goodness, Chrom, there won't be enough 'thank you' for you._

_Thank you._

_Roxanne_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is intentionally more Chrom-centric because I guess I rarely discuss about him. And I purposely have not included the reaction from the council whatsoever because I want to focus on Chrom first with his own premonition that comes true... in a way.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please rate and review! ^^**_


	21. Out of Town

Lissa thought her day was awfully strange, but she didn't have enough time to ponder over it.

"Lady Lissa," another noblewoman walked over to her, with a package in her hand. "I baked this strawberry cake, which I learn you are fond of, so I thought I should share it with you."

Before she could respond, the noblewoman thrust the box into her hand, forcing her to take it. She mumbled a quick enjoy-it and… a greeting for Chrom? She ran away too quickly for Lissa to decipher the message properly. She didn't even get to thank her for the cake. "Er… thanks…?"

Earlier today, a noblewoman that she had never known before greeted her so warmly as if they were old friends. Then, another approached her and questioned her extensively about the Shepherds' latest expedition (the topic used to be taboo among young noblewomen).

_Why… so suddenly?_

"Lissa, darling!"

Lissa turned and sighed in relief for the familiar face of Maribelle—at least she knew her. Maribelle ran to her as if she was being chased by Risen. "Maribelle! Why?"

"Have you not heard, darling? Oh, you surely have not!"

"Heard what?"

"There are plans on Chrom's marriage!"

"WHAT?!" Lissa practically yelled, and Maribelle quickly covered the princess' mouth with her hand. Lissa mumbled her next sentence under the pressure of Maribelle's warm palm.

"Lower your voice, Lissa!" Maribelle warned.

Lissa nodded and Maribelle let her go. "Chrom? Marry?" Lissa asked incredulously. "To _whom_?"

Honestly speaking, Lissa already had a certain someone in mind when the words 'Chrom' and 'marriage' were brought together in a positive sense. She glanced at Maribelle and ten years of friendship allowed Lissa to know that Maribelle thought of the same thing as well.

Knowing the delicacy of the matter, Lissa led Maribelle back to her room in the castle—besides, she didn't want interruption from unknown noblewomen. The blonde princess locked the door behind her. "Now, spill the beans!"

"My father informed me," Maribelle began, her hands twiddling nervously with her folded parasol. "That the council decided it was the right time for Chrom to marry."

"Oookaay…"

"Apparently, the current Hierarch is envious of our Roxanne—particularly in the way Chrom trusts her."

"But she _is_ trustworthy!"

"For the Hierarch, she is taking away his position," Maribelle noted. "Anyway, the bride would be selected from Ylissean noble breed."

"WHAT?!" Lissa shrieked.

It was then everything began to make sense to Lissa: why the noblewomen who previously gave her no more than courteous curtsies showered her with gifts and attention. Surely the same news had reached them as well.

"We have to stop this!" Lissa sprang up to her feet. "We have to tell Roxanne!"

"There is no use," Maribelle shook her head while putting a gentle hand over the princess' palm. "The Hierarch apparently _consulted_—I believe that was the word my father used—Roxanne over the candidates."

"You mean… she…"

"She is very much part of this scheme… in a way."

"But, but… I thought…"

Maribelle winced. "Darling, believe me, I _know_ what you're about to tell me!" she gritted her teeth. "However, Roxanne has a very… exacting sense of duty."

"How about you?"

"Of course I do not wish to partake in such an indelicate operation!" Maribelle denied vehemently. "A noblewoman should stand loyal beside her friends! Ah—yes… I mean, after the expeditions and the war and… well, you know me."

"She is super nice," Lissa agreed.

"Anyway, do be careful… I suppose many of these ladies would try to use you to get on His Serene Grace's good graces."

Lissa sighed. It was invariably that way: most people approached her not because she was herself more than her perceived influence over her siblings. As if she always told them what happened to her, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Frederick."<p>

"Yes, milord?"

"Gather a search party," Chrom commanded promptly. "Find Roxanne."

Frederick, who was not aware of what had happened, furrowed his brows. "She left," Chrom explained curtly.

The furrow was promptly released. "Understood, milord. It shall be done."

"I want this to be a secret—preferably, I want the Shepherds to conduct the search," the prince continued in a low voice. "Don't let anybody else in the court knows about this."

Frederick bowed. "Yes, milord."

The general turned around and left promptly. Chrom knew he could trust Frederick. He had always been the kind who followed the instruction to the dot—sometimes could be a bit extreme, but Chrom hoped this time it would work in his favor.

With that settled, Chrom walked towards the meeting room. When he entered, as expected, everyone else was already there.

"This leaves us with Madame Roxanne," the Hierarch announced. "I wonder what has befallen our grandmaster that she dares to—"

"She has informed me of her personal leave," Chrom interjected. Earlier, he detected the caustic tone that the Hierarch employed when talking about Roxanne. _Had it always been that way?_

The Hierarch, slightly surprised by the reply, promptly cleared his throat. "I—I see," he stammered. "Then, shall we begin?"

The Exalt's advisor's place was on his or her right hand side. During Emmeryn's tenure, it had been filled by the same Hierarch who had guided her during the early years of her reign and betrayed her towards the end. It was where Roxanne was seated when Chrom led the meetings. The current Hierarch thought, by removing Roxanne, he could obtain the seat.

Oh, how wrong he could be?

That seat was remained empty throughout the meeting.

* * *

><p>Naturally, Roxanne's first destination would be the grass plain where she had first met—or rather, being found by—Chrom. She took a break when she reached the spot where her life—the life that she could remember—had begun.<p>

The young lady dismounted from the horse, but still holding on to its rein, and she looked around. There was nothing but tall grass and cloudy sky—it seemed that it would be raining soon.

These days, it often rained.

Roxanne put on her hood just as a breeze passed through, greeting her. Nothing else came after that. There was only her and Nature itself—no memory.

She should have known better.

Sighing heavily, Roxanne decided to plan her next move. The people in Southtown, the first time she visited them over a year ago, didn't seem to recognize her.

_Maybe I should check the opposite town…_

Mounting the calm horse again, Roxanne headed towards the town she had in mind. The map indicated the town as one of small peripheral towns in Ylisse region—Roxanne rarely heard anything about this town even during the war.

It didn't take her long to reach the town. As she passed through the town gate, she dismounted and led the horse by its rein. The town was not as lively as Ylisstol, but the marketplace was decently filled with people going about their businesses.

After taking a deep breath, Roxanne decided to approach the nearest man she spotted. Before she could do so, however, she heard a child cried out: "It's the Grandmaster!"

Before she could register what was going on, a crowd had formed around her. They greeted her cheerfully, extending their hands, which she politely shook one by one despite screaming internally for some personal space.

"Good day, Madame Roxanne!"

"Good day!"

"Are you here on the order of the Prince?"

Roxanne had never thought that her position as the Grandmaster would bring her such recognition. It just occurred to her that this 'mission' might be doomed to fail, if people now identified as easily as the Grandmaster.

It was then a soft voice interposed: "Visiting your mother's grave, Madame Roxanne?"

Roxanne immediately turned towards the voice, finding an old man with an old cane in his hand. He smiled warmly when their eyes met. "Welcome, Madame."

"My mother's… grave?"

After muttering a quick goodbye to the crowd, as well as a quick thank you to the old man, Roxanne headed towards the graveyard. Strangely, it seemed to her that her legs knew the way—perhaps she indeed came from this town. Hence, her sudden spike of popularity made more sense.

The graveyard was located across the hill that stood over the town. Still holding on to the horse, Roxanne began to walk through rows and columns of headstones. She was in a paradoxical position where she knew what she was looking for, yet she was clueless at the same time.

_Why didn't I ask the old man just now…? Well… it sounded a bit weird…_

Finally, her feet led her to a simple headstone made from white stone. The name carved on it read: _Jachinta_.

Roxanne immediately stopped on her track. She couldn't really explain why, but she felt something when she saw the name: a connection—a residue of a bygone bond, perhaps?

Without any warning whatsoever, the sky poured down merciless rain on the earth. Roxanne put on her hood, but she still stood transfixed at the simple headstone.

"Are you my mother…?" she asked, feeling rather foolish herself for doing it.

A vision—or rather, a composite of visions—suddenly appeared before her eyes. It featured a woman with rosy hair just like herself, but with a noticeably rounder face. It wasn't so clear because this woman was clearly taller than her vision. However, the moment this woman stretched out her arms, her face became nearer and clearer as well as became leveled to her eyes.

_You are my treasure, my only treasure…_

A pang of pain hit her head, hammering it as if it wanted to crush her into pieces. Roxanne gripped the rein tightly as she held her head with her free hand. The woman's figure gradually became clearer to her. Her long wavy hair, the way she deftly arranged it into a high ponytail, the way she turned to her and smiled at her.

The way she called her name…

_Roxanne…_

Losing the strength in her legs, Roxanne slowly slid down to the ground, her hand releasing the rein of Stahl's horse. Roxanne saw the headstone turned ninety degrees—from vertical to horizontal—before she heard a low thump near her ear and felt the cold ground beneath her.

Her vision blurred away as drops of rain battered her face. Roxanne struggled to keep her eyes open, but it soon proved to be futile.

_Roxanne…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^<strong>_


	22. Shifting

**_Hey guys, thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews! Really appreciate it! ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Who am I?<em>

Throwing a question in the midst of unknown darkness was like dropping a pebble into a well. You wanted an echo—an answer of where it ended—but nothing came back. Only darkness.

Roxanne began to feel that this search was useless when suddenly a voice reached out to her:

"…You're one of us, Roxanne…"

She held her breath. There was no mistaking it: it was _his_ voice.

_Chrom?!_

She turned around, but everything was still shrouded in darkness. His voice echoed in her head; it came from every direction she could think of.

"No 'destiny' can change that, Roxanne," he said. "Trust me."

Finally, a warm light hit her face and she winced. When she opened her eyes she was already on an open field, and Chrom standing over her.

He had the same smile he had offered her the first time they met… and this time she could clearly see his blue-gray eyes.

"There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know?" He offered his hand.

She took it, but suddenly black smoke came out from her sleeves without her being able to control it. She noticed that the marking on her right palm glowed red—and it felt like it was being branded, iron-hot, on her palm anew. She immediately pulled her hand back, but the smoke continued forward, reaching for Chrom.

Before any of them could react, that black smoke engulfed him, and the last thing she could see from him was his blue-gray eyes, looking at her, imploring her to go.

* * *

><p>"Chrom!"<p>

Roxanne jolted up and realized she was on a foreign bed. She looked at the window next to her—the rain had stopped, and she could see the full moon with its gloom glow.

_A dream…? _She thought. She then looked at her uncovered right palm. It didn't glow. In fact, it looked pretty dull. _Thank goodness…_

She began checking her surrounding. The only furniture inside of the room was a small dresser across the bed and a small desk next to the bed. There was a glass of water placed on the desk, with the lid being placed securely on the glass. The room was dim, because its only source of light was a single candle, but at least she could see her way around.

Roxanne then realized that she, too, wore unfamiliar nightgown. Her coat was gone, so was the rest of her usual attire. The boots were placed next to the door, though.

_Where am I?_

Although her head still felt a bit heavy, she decided to get off from the bed. She carefully walked towards the door and opened it, creating an echoing creaking sound as she did.

She stepped out into a long, dim hallway. Roxanne turned left and right—nothing was familiar to her.

"Are you supposed to be up and about?"

Roxanne turned with a jerk. An elderly lady carrying a large bowl of water and cloth walked towards her with surprisingly steady steps given her age. "Did you go back to visit your mother's grave? How filial of you… but I suppose you've always been…"

"My… mother?"

"Are you all right, child?" she asked, frowning. "Let's go back into the room."

Once they were already inside and Roxanne took a seat as the old lady asked her to, Roxanne told her the story of her amnesia.

"Ah, I see…" she murmured after Roxanne concluded her story.

"You recognized me," Roxanne mentioned. "And you said… it was my mother's grave…"

"Yes, you collapsed in front of your mother's grave," she replied. "I brought you to my inn, so here you are."

A surge of hope suddenly filled Roxanne. Finally! Someone who _knew_ something about her that she didn't know! Reaching out to her eagerly, she asked:

"You know her? My mother?"

"I can't say that I do, child…" her reply sunk into Roxanne's ear together with the hope in her heart. "Then again, no one really knew your mother."

The inn proprietress gently guided Roxanne to sit back on the bed. She saw the young lady's face turned glum once again, and pitied her. "She suddenly showed up in this village one day with a baby in her arms… you."

"No one really knows about this village, so we rarely had visitors—let alone migrants," she dipped the cloth into the water, squeezed it, and dabbed Roxanne's forehead with it. It felt unbelievably cold against her skin, and Roxanne hadn't realized how much she had been sweating since the start of the conversation. "In any case, she settled down between us, making her living with her magnificent needlework. She worked as a farmhand, too, when the harvest seasons came around. She didn't talk much about her life before coming here, but she was always ready to help those in need… a very lovely lady, indeed, she was."

"I see…" Roxanne looked at the old lady carefully. "How… how did she…?"

"You would not tell a soul about it," the old lady interposed softly. "The landowner whose farm she often worked on helped you with the funeral and everything… but you would not tell us what had happened. And then, one day… you simply vanished."

_Is it… the day when I met Chrom?_

"But, look at you now…" the old lady said with an undertone of pride. "You used to be so quiet, so withdrawn, so shy—now you're serving as the Prince's advisor! Your mother would've been so proud of you, dear."

Before she knew it, blush rose to her cheeks.

"Now, now… you had quite a fever earlier… just rest easy now," she helped Roxanne to lie down on the bed and covered her back with the blanket. "Your clothes should be dry tomorrow."

"Thank you…" Roxanne murmured. "For everything…"

"Don't mention it," the old lady offered her a gentle smile before she blew off the candle on her desk.

Within moments, she fell back asleep.

Thankfully, she dreamt of nothing this time.

* * *

><p>The Hierarch was elated when he finally found out, from a servant who had accidentally slipped her tongue, that Roxanne had actually left the capital. It was even better than he had hoped, if he were to be honest.<p>

_Order is restored!_ He thought inwardly as he walked to the meeting room with light steps. _This is how things should be!_

No one made a remark when the Hierarch took the seat that was immediate right to the Exalted Prince. It didn't mean that they had no opinion, though, as no one could ever know what was hidden behind their sealed lips.

Of course, there were those sharing the Hierarch's views on Roxanne—not as extreme, perhaps, but congruent. These people were relieved when they saw the shift in the seating plan.

However, there were a not insignificant number of people who had actually welcomed the new grandmaster with open arms. Generally, these people were of the younger generation among the council members, who were more open to changes—and Roxanne epitomized these changes. They sensed that the last meeting that Roxanne had attended was the Hierarch's rather open war declaration on the grandmaster. Actually, they were rather impressed by Roxanne's complete control over her emotion—especially noting her gender. The Hierarch's bold move of sitting on her seat solidified their belief that the Hierarch's proposed plan on the Prince's marriage was a ploy to drive the lady out.

The sentry announced: "His Serene Grace the Exalted Prince!"

Everyone stood from his or her respective seat and bowed as Chrom entered the meeting room. Chrom stopped momentarily when he noticed that Roxanne's seat was filled in by the Hierarch. He said nothing, however, and simply walked to his own seat, located at the extreme end of the table.

The agenda for the meeting was economic development, as well as strengthening of the alliance with Regna Ferox. Despite a few disagreements, they were solved smoothly with satisfying compromises being made to bridge the differences.

However, there was one thing that everyone in the room noticed and unanimously agreed: Chrom had never turned to his 'new advisor'.

* * *

><p>Chrom immediately asked for Frederick after the meeting was concluded. "Any news?"<p>

"No, milord."

"Continue looking for her," Chrom ordered. "I have a feeling that… she is still within Ylisse's borders."

"Right away."

Frederick bowed towards Chrom, who immediately resumed his paperwork as the general quietly took his leave. As Frederick walked down the castle hall, he saw Sumia walking towards him. "Good day," he greeted.

"O—Oh, good day, Frederick!"

Frederick noticed the package that she was carrying. "May I ask what is the package that you are carrying?"

"This?" Sumia raised the package a little. "Um, er… you see… Captain has been brooding ever since Roxanne is… _taking a personal leave_. I thought some sugar will do him good."

Frederick smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you, I must say."

Sumia smiled back at him, but soon he noticed that her caramel eyes were glazed in tears. "…milady?"

Sumia quickly wiped her tears. "O—Oh, don't worry, Frederick! I was cutting onions so my eyes are still a bit teary from back then!"

_Who bakes a cake with onion?_ Frederick asked himself inwardly, but deciding not to press the matter further. "I see. Please do be careful, milady."

Sumia hurriedly left and Frederick walked away.

A knight must always set his priorities right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, as much as I'd like to, I don't think I can expand on ALL first-gen pairings. I might imply on certain pairings and of course we can always do a bit of guessing game when the child character comes around, hm? (I plan to include some of them so that Lucina wouldn't be too lonely. Besides, if I remember correctly, she did mention that she arrived with some others... so yeah.)**_

_**Any idea who I should pair Lissa with? :) (Stahl and Lon'qu are out)**_

_**In any case, thanks so much for staying with this story!**_

_**Rate and reviews are always welcomed! ^^**_


	23. A Real Gem

One distinctive trait of a small town was the speed in which information was disseminated. Somehow, by lunchtime the next day, the town had learned of Roxanne's predicament. Initially, Roxanne felt uneasy by the shower of attention and concern that the people gave her. However, thanks to them, she finally learned the location of her old home, slightly isolated from the other houses although still in the perimeter of the town. There was a small, abandoned patch of land that—if she guessed correctly—could be used a farming plot. Nothing was grown on it now, though.

Roxanne reached for the front door and turned the knob. It was a bit rusty, and the door opened with a loud creaking sound. In any case, she was able to step in without the door falling all over her. The cottage smelled of dust and stifled air, so she walked to the nearest window and threw them open. Once the sunlight poured into the small abode, she looked around and tried to see herself in it: the life erased away in her head.

She thought she would be able to picture it: a younger her walking, tripping, jumping on the floor. And there was her mother—what did the old lady told her?—busying herself with her needle and thread. She thought she would be able to smell the warm milk for breakfast or hot stew for dinner—if they ever had any.

But, no. Nothing of that sort.

There was only her—the seventeen-ish (she wasn't even sure of her age, this was the estimate that Miriel gave her) year old her standing in a dusty cottage. Alone.

Roxanne decided to look for something that might jog her memories back into her empty head. A diary would be the best—given that she could find one. She began to explore the rooms, starting from the one nearest to her. She turned out to be in the luck since it turned out to be a bedroom. Roxanne walked over to the desk and opened the drawer, but it was empty.

She didn't give up, however, and decided to search in the dresser instead. While searching for the book, she took a look at the kind of clothes that were kept inside. There was nothing fancy—no jewels or even an elaborate lace—on the dresses inside. They were mostly simple and looked practical; one might even call them dull, for the colors only ranging from brown, gray then black.

Her nose finally caught something besides the smell of dust. It was faint, but it was certainly there: the smell of hyacinth flowers. Somehow, this new discovery spurred her, and she rummaged through the dresses until she reached the very bottom of the drawer and her hand touched something hard. She immediately grabbed it and pulled it out.

It was not a diary, but it was a box. A jewelry box, she presumed, from the dimension and the place where it had been kept. Roxanne sat down on the bed and opened the box carefully. There was a small mirror behind the lid, but there was a slight crack on the corner. But the content was rich, as if it was a pirate's treasure. A pair of diamond rings with emerald center, together with a matching necklace; a ruby brooch brilliantly cut into a rose; there was even a headdress so elaborate despite its small size that it could be a fit for a royalty.

Roxanne immediately closed the box.

_Why… why such accessories…?_

She immediately reminded herself that she was looking for a _book_, not some sparkling jewelries. She carefully put the box back into where she had found it and continued her search.

* * *

><p>Maribelle was an interesting noblewoman, depending on how one decided to look at her. Her astuteness and knowledge of the court's politics might be charming or disarming to different people.<p>

In any case, she knew that now the noble houses were championing their most favored ladies of their houses to Chrom. It was amusing, almost embarrassing, the way that these so-called _noblemen_ paraded their daughters—or sometimes, nieces or sisters—into the Naganean Palace as if they were some clowns to entertain the Exalted Prince.

They were beautifully dressed; of course, since their families paid a fortune in exchange for a magical wand to turn these young, unassuming girls into charmers. They were decorated in precious stones: rubies, sapphire, emeralds, diamonds… they were so nauseatingly blinding. They had the same, trained pleasant aura about them: a curtsy, a shy greeting, and a restrained laughter. They were so predictable that Maribelle swore that commoner tactician would have laughed if she were around to see it.

In any case, Chrom had shown nothing but disinterest in this parade. He offered his greeting and well wishes for the house in question; nothing less, nothing more. Maribelle had learned that, to some more persistent houses, Chrom finally disarmed them by engaging the lady-champion into a deep conversation: most frequently about general knowledge and war tactics. At most, those ladies could handle the general knowledge part—but none of them could offer something more than an attentive nod when Chrom shifted towards war tactics. Although the prince once claimed that diplomacy was not his strongest suit, he was sure clever enough to bore these ladies out that _they_ were the one running away, crying, mewling that the Exalted Prince was so—unforgivably so—dense! (Who talks about war strategy to these unbelievably delicate products of the high class, sheltered society?)

It was not that there was no female warrior—or at least, knowledgeable females—among the distinguished ranks of Ylissean nobility. We knew some: most notably Maribelle herself. Sully, too, had emerged from a knightly house—one step shy from nobility. Sumia's mother was a descendant of a minor noble house although, due to the patrilineal inheritance of 'nobility', she was still considered a commoner.

The fault then lied in the council's skewed perception of the ideal 'Princess Consort'; for whatever reasons, they had deemed that a docile, agreeable woman was their answer. The inclusion of Maribelle—and she knew it herself after she took a quick observation on her… competitors—was simply a ploy to disguise this glaring trend. Or, it could be the last alternative, since her involvement in the Shepherds would have meant a better rapport between them. Maribelle had sensed that the council was Grima-bent not to let Chrom marry Roxanne.

When it was her turn, she knew Chrom let down a bit of his guard. They steered away from the pleasant but superficial greeting into a more serious conversation as they walked towards a bench in the palace's garden.

"Milord," Maribelle initiated—as much as she appreciated etiquette, she saw more reason to cut the chase in this situation. "I believe you are completely aware that these… meetings are not going anywhere!"

"Ah, finally someone who understands," Chrom replied with an undertone of gratitude. "But, you see, Maribelle… my reign is still so young and the council still doubts my capability. It seems unwise to completely reject their suggestion."

"So, what do you intend to do, milord? Meeting all these ladies and make up some excuses—_ungentlemanly so_—that you have no favor in any of them?"

"I won't make excuses, I will just tell them as it is," Chrom replied. "But at least, I had shown that I do meet each of the ladies as I have to. Then, I have something to make my case."

"How long can this last, milord?" Maribelle asked, this time from genuine concern. "Lissa told me that you… are still looking for Roxanne, and that there has not been any satisfactory lead."

Chrom let out a heavy sigh. "I know Frederick is doing his best, but Roxanne can really be stealthy when she wants to be, I guess," he remarked.

* * *

><p>Her hands were now covered in dust, but finally she found what she had been looking for: a diary. She immediately turned to the first page—practically screaming in joy inwardly when she noted that the penmanship was not hers.<p>

Roxanne rushed to close the book, tidy up the mess she had created in looking for this, and went out.

_I would spend tonight reading this, perhaps I should go back into this cottage tomorrow… let's see…_

When she was reaching the inn, she saw the old lady was bending towards the ground. Her back was facing her, so Roxanne didn't know what was going on. Nevertheless, Roxanne kept the book inside her coat pocket and walked over to the inn proprietress. Before she could ask her what was wrong, however, she saw it for herself.

A figure lying on the ground, unconscious—her body was drenched in sweat and trembling slightly. Her left eye was covered in bandage, but her attire was strikingly familiar.

"…Marth?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm still open for suggestion for Lissa's pairing. ^^ This time, I'm also adding Cordelia to the 'shipping suggestion list' since I like Severa (but I felt like making her hair red like her mother because it looks so cool on her and it just fits her somehow... what do you think?). Again, Stahl and Lon'qu are out. Thanks for the suggestion for AriaPsiana389 and When the Moon Met the Sun (and I like your username) ^^**_


	24. Divination

_Hey guys, thanks for the views/reviews/follows/favorites! Really appreciate it! ^^_

* * *

><p>Marth was brought to Roxanne's room upon the latter's request. "I know her. I'll take care of her," she assured the inn proprietress.<p>

Marth's attire was damp because of her heavy perspiration. With the help of the inn proprietress, Roxanne changed her clothes into a loose-fitting robe. After laying her down on the bed, Roxanne carefully wiped the remaining sweat and then put a cold cloth on her forehead.

It was only then Roxanne took a deep breath and sit on the chair next to the bed. She carefully inspected the mysterious swordswoman. She wondered what had happened to her left eye, and hoped that it was not permanent. Then, her attention shifted to her dark, voluminous hair—the color of her hair reminded Roxanne of Chrom.

Roxanne immediately chided herself. _I shouldn_'_t be thinking about Chrom!_

Marth stirred in her sleep, turning to face her. Her right eye cracked open slightly, revealing a dark blue iris. "Mother…" she murmured.

_Mother?_ Roxanne thought to herself. _Did she… lost her mother?_

Spurred by something that couldn't be described as any other but instinct, Roxanne reached out towards the swordswoman and stroked her cheek gently, appeasing her. "I'm here…" she whispered. "You'll be fine…"

Marth smiled, showing her more vulnerable side, and fell back asleep in peace. Roxanne was astonished, to say the least, in the effect of that smile had on her; the peace that came with that unexpected smile was simply… breathtaking.

Being the curious being she was, Roxanne tried to reason out why. Somehow, the first thing that came into her mind was the fact that how this swordswoman reminded her of Chrom. Even their weapons were identical, much to Chrom's endless perplexity. Then, there was the color of her hair, and to some extent, the color of her eye (hers had more bluish shade than gray compared to Chrom's).

However, Roxanne couldn't explain—even to herself—beyond reasonable doubt why she had replied the swordswoman earlier. Was it simply an attempt to appease a fever-induced distraught person? It could be the case, yes, but Roxanne found that she couldn't completely believe it herself.

The thought of reading the diary had completely slipped her mind. Somehow, the presence of this Marth had really shifted her pre-planned priority in a way that couldn't be described by what she knew then.

* * *

><p>Today marked yet another meeting between the Exalted Prince and one of the ladies indicated in the folder that Roxanne had left behind. She was, just like many before her (and after her, he presumed), considered to be a classical Ylissean beauty. She had fair complexion with slender body, long soft blonde hair arranged neatly into an intricate bun, a pair of almond-colored eyes, and a small nose with a slightly turned-up shape at the tip with a similarly small mouth. She was agreeable and pleasant to have around, but a conversation with her soon proved to be a hindrance since it all turned into a one-way information relay.<p>

Chrom's patience was already at its last bit and his frustration—thanks to Roxanne, among many other things—was on the brim of spilling out. Everything came crashing down when the lady accidentally slipped up: "…my fifteenth birthday party is coming up…"

_Wait, she's not even fifteen?! She's even younger than Lissa! What are they thinking?!_

Chrom allowed the lady to finish her sentence, since she hadn't said much ever since the beginning of their meeting. However, right after he sensed the period, he bade the lady farewell and well wishes for her family. He then hurriedly left to his personal office—where the items belonged to Emmeryn could still be found around the room.

Chrom was honestly appalled; the lady had appeared considerably more mature than her own age. Whether it was because of her attire, which was obviously prepared especially for this meeting, or because of the fact that she—just like many other in this era—was forced to mature faster than their age, he couldn't say for sure.

But, still, thinking that the council had thought of marrying him to someone who was even younger than Lissa…

Chrom took the folder from the drawer and opened it. After flipping the pages furiously, he found out that the profile of this lady was the last page of this entire folder. There was a red circle around her age, and a slight annotation in _her_ penmanship: _Too young._

Sighing heavily, Chrom closed the folder and threw himself back on the chair. There hadn't been any more word from Frederick on her whereabouts and now most council members were aware that her leave might be permanent.

Chrom was still holding on to the keyword: _might be_.

_Dammit, Roxanne, where are you now?_

He looked up at the ceiling, which was painted cream, as if he could perform a divination to find the answer to his question.

_I'm not a dark mage…_ he lamented inwardly. _Wait. Dark mage…_

Chrom sprang back to his feet and dashed out with one certain destination in his mind.

_Why didn't I think about it sooner?!_

* * *

><p>Marth opened her eyes to find that she was on an unfamiliar bed. She jerked up and looked around; the first thing that came to her view was Roxanne sleeping on the chair. Her arms were crossed together to insulate heat, and her head hanging down.<p>

_Why…_

The tactician stirred for a bit before waking up herself, and her face brightened up when she saw Marth. "Good morning," she greeted amicably, before putting her hand on her forehead. "Thank goodness your fever has gone down."

"…Fever?"

Marth remembered feeling very unwell after finishing her latest assignment. She could recall that she pushed herself to keep walking, although she had no idea where she was heading.

Roxanne nodded. "Yes," she affirmed. "The inn proprietress found you."

"I see…"

Suddenly, Marth remembered something. She immediately touched her left eye and felt—much to her relief—that the bandage was still intact, although rather wet.

"I wanted to change the bandage last night, but you keep sweating so hard that I figured perhaps I should change it once you get better," Roxanne said. "So… how about now?"

"No!" she denied vehemently, shocking the tactician. "I mean… it will be fine…"

"But the wound…"

"It will be fine, milady," Marth insisted. "I cannot impose on you more than I already have."

"It was no bother at all," Roxanne assured her kindly.

"…Thank you."

A rather awkward silence settled in the room, as neither of them knew what to say. Actually, Roxanne wanted to say something but unsure whether she should. Her curiosity won eventually, and after taking a deep breath she opened her mouth: "Marth, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, milady?"

"It's rather personal," Roxanne told her. "And you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

Marth nodded. Roxanne knew that the swordswoman was trying to hold back her own curiosity.

"…Where is your family?"

Marth held her breath, and Roxanne went on to explain herself. "Last night, you were calling out for your mother…"

"Ah, I see…" her eyes darkened as she smiled wryly. "I lost them…"

"How old are you, Marth?"

Although she was taken aback by the question, she answered. "This upcoming spring, I would be fifteen."

Roxanne was shocked at this revelation. Undoubtedly, Marth looked more mature than her actual age (she almost believed that they were of the same age). Something tugged inside of her, and Roxanne reached out and wrapped her arms around the swordswoman.

"M—Milady?"

"I'm so sorry you lost them…" Roxanne spoke in a very soft voice. "You're still so young, yet…"

Roxanne's soft voice melted Marth's heart, and her tears came out unbidden as she embraced the tactician back wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Her room in the Shepherds' barracks was modified to suit her style. That included painting the walls black with minimal lighting, if there was any. The desk was replaced with an experimenting table with jars of substances (he didn't want to ask what) lined neatly together with other apparatuses.<p>

"Divination?" her quiet voice seemingly broke a spell, but casted another hex on him. "Do you think I wouldn't have done that if that would bring Roxanne back?"

"You mean you can't do it?"

"Well… not exactly…" she trailed off, her dark eyes (with the perpetual accompaniment of dark circles below them) glancing aside. "…but I ran out of a certain ingredient."

"Which is?" Chrom asked eagerly.

"Her hair."

Chrom told himself that he shouldn't ask her how did she get access to Roxanne's hair previously. However, at the same time, he cursed the fact that at time like _this_ she didn't have it with her—no matter how creepy it sounded.

"Besides, it's not easy to do divination on her…" the dark mage continued. Her voice didn't sound like the classical, high-pitched witches. It was deep, deliberate, crawling on your skin and left goose bumps on its leaving.

"Why?"

"Roxanne… has a very peculiar dark power."

_Shadowgift,_ Chrom mentally noted.

"This power… cloaks her. That is why she is hard to be found… by magic, at least."

"I see…"

"But, if I have something that is _so_ her… like her hair, or maybe a part of her flesh—"

"Thanks, Tharja, but we'll keep it at hair," Chrom interjected. "And it's okay if you don't have it with you now."

The dark mage smiled. If she weren't so obsessed with Roxanne or her dark researches, perhaps she could be more attractive towards men. Gaius had noted—during one of their outing sessions—that Tharja actually had the best body in the whole Shepherd; a fact that was not concealed by her revealing and rather body-fitting attire.

Obviously her research mattered more to her, though. Perhaps only an equally 'dedicated' dark mage would find certain degree attractiveness in that dedication.

Chrom quickly muttered a 'thank you' and 'good bye'. The dark mage responded kindly in her peculiar way, by not hexing him as he left.

_I should look for her myself,_ he thought. He actually felt bad asking the Shepherds to look for her, but his mounting work and duty as the reigning monarch of the halidom acting like shackles that prevented him to step outside the border of Ylisstol.

When he came back to his office, his previously cleared desk was already hosting yet another folder he had never seen before. There were a number of them—he knew it would last him until dinnertime.

Chrom sighed heavily.

_I knew it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you're enjoying the story so far! ^^ I really appreciate if you could drop a review to tell me what do you think about this story so far and I'm still open for pairing suggestions :D Thanks for reading! ^^**_

_**And yes, I decide to set Marth's age to be younger than Roxanne while appearing older than she really is, which I think possible given her circumstances and everything. Besides, the narration that alludes to Marth's age previously only says that she appears to be "around sixteen or so" instead of stating it unequivocally at sixteen. ^^**_


	25. The Sunrise On Her Face

**_Hey guys, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing/simply reading this story! ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Olivia,<em>

_I hope that the letter makes it to you, and that you are safe and sound when reading this._

_I hope your journey has been nothing but delightful, and if you are near the capital just let me know. I can show you around and we can eat some good food together, if you don't mind._

_There has been no word regarding Roxanne, and it seems that the Captain takes it very hard. The Shepherds have been trying to locate her, maybe I will go off combing the borders in two or three days myself. I know the Captain wants to go out and look for her himself, but his work will not allow him to do so._

_We begin to think that finding Roxanne needs a lot of luck._

_I shall not bore you with the details, though. I hope your travel goes well._

_Regards,_

_Stahl_

Olivia folded the letter back and tucked it in safely into her pocket. Receiving Stahl's letters—and replying them—had somehow become one of her delights. As she travelled, she would usually tell him of her next destination so that he could send the letter there. Usually it would arrive on the first night of her stay.

The rebuilding in Regna Ferox had been completed, so with Khan Basilio's approval, Olivia decided to travel and dance in foreign lands—perhaps it could alleviate her stage fright. She hadn't been proven right, so far; as much as she tried not to notice, she couldn't just ignore the audience—especially when they began applauding or sighing or anything that alerted her of their existence.

_This is so… embarrassing! _She thought to herself.

Olivia took a deep breath as the sight of a settlement came into her view.

_I must give it another try!_

* * *

><p>"Father, I see no reason why you keep pushing me for marriage to the Prince!"<p>

"You know him better than most, Maribelle!" the Duke replied. "Fostering a strong bond with the royal family is important!"

Despite what he said, the Duke actually loved and doted on his daughter too much to force her to do things that she didn't want to. Especially on marriage, since it was a lifetime oath.

"If you do wish to foster a strong bond, I would rather suggest you support him in his _personal_ choice of his bride," Maribelle suggested. "You know the Prince can be a headstrong—imagine how thankful he would be if he knows you're on his side, Father!"

"You mean… the Grandmaster?"

"Yes," Maribelle replied. "Common-born, she may be, but I assure you she can be groomed into a fine lady! And I owed her my life, Father!"

* * *

><p>"Milady, why… are you not in the capital?" Marth asked hesitantly.<p>

"Oh, I decided to… take some time off," Roxanne replied. "I don't think I'm cut out to be in that place, anyway."

"That's not true!" Marth interjected. "In future, you are highly respected in the court!"

Roxanne stopped on her track and faced the young woman. "Ah, yes… you mentioned that you… know the future."

Marth suddenly grew flustered, although she recomposed herself almost immediately. "Yes, milady."

"Is that why you are addressing me in such a polite way?" Roxanne questioned. "Or… did you get that habit from… someone?"

"What do you mean?"

Roxanne smiled. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with it, but the way you speak reminds me of Chrom," she explained. "And there's your hair, too… honestly—you're like a female version of Chrom."

Marth chuckled.

"Is there something funny?"

"Well, actually, Fa—Chrom told me that I reminded him of you instead," she told her. "And now, the reverse happens… could it be that perhaps it is him that you want to see now, milady?"

* * *

><p>Olivia stopped short on her track when she saw the two figures. One of them, she wasn't really familiar with her, but the other was unmistakable: her pink hair was loose and in plain sight, and there's that signature coat of her. The trimmings seemed to be more elaborate than how she remembered it last, but it resembled the coat that Roxanne wore during the war.<p>

Olivia knew that if she were to come up and greeted her, chances were Roxanne might run away. Discreetly, the dancer turned and galloped to the direction of Ylisstol.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Chrom heard the ruckus. "I—I need to see the Prince!" he had heard.<p>

_If this person wants to see me this late… I guess it's pretty important._

Chrom decided to walk to the source of the noise and found Olivia being held back by two palace guards. "Olivia?" he said. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right in Regna Ferox?"

The rose-haired dancer was not expecting that Chrom would show up, so her heart leapt a little at the sound of his voice. When their eyes met, somehow Olivia began to feel weak on her knees—not unusual for her, but still disarming all the same for the shy performer.

Chrom motioned towards the guards. "It's all right," he said.

The guards nodded and cleared the way. Chrom walked towards Olivia carefully, aware that he might scare her away out of her shyness. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I… I…"

"Hm?"

"I SAW ROXANNE!"

"WHAT?!"

Chrom immediately grabbed her. "Where?! Where is she now?!"

Olivia shut her eyes, hoping that she didn't blush too much. "A small town south of the Southtown!"

Chrom didn't think any further and immediately dashed out, ignoring the frantic calls of the palace guard.

_Yes, there's a small town there! Why didn't I think about that sooner?!_

After Chrom left, Olivia panted heavily. She wasn't expecting such a reaction from him—they were _so_ close!

"Olivia…?"

Olivia turned at the familiar voice, and somehow her heart calmed down a little. "…Stahl?"

"Hey," the paladin greeted her. "I didn't expect seeing you here!"

"I saw Roxanne…" she repeated. "And now Chrom is chasing after her."

Her statement took Stahl aback. "I see," he said. "I should go inform Frederick."

* * *

><p>Chrom finally saw the town when it was almost sunrise. It was a quiet town with almost no incident, almost a Kellam-scale town in terms of its visibility. It was no wonder if the Shepherds missed it, actually.<p>

When he was about to enter the town, he saw her figure, standing under the sun at the middle of the grass field. Her eyes were closed and she smiled contently, with an old book in her hand.

Chrom carefully stepped down from his horse and walked towards her. Although he wanted nothing more but to run and catch her, he didn't want to scare her away. So, he tried to keep his calm although his steps were getting more anxious as he was getting closer to her.

Roxanne could feel someone was walking to her direction. She opened her eyes and turned her head, and when she saw who was it, she immediately burst into a sprint.

Chrom immediately chased her. Despite his relatively heavier attire, he managed to catch up with the lady and grabbed her by her wrist. "Roxanne!" he called. "Why are you running away?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"At least you could give me a proper notice before leaving, you know."

"There's the letter…"

"And you think it's enough?" Chrom asked.

"It has to be," Roxanne insisted.

"No. I have a question, and the letter didn't address that," Chrom said. "I have to hear it."

Roxanne felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Roxanne, look at me," the prince asked softly. In fact, his voice was so soft that Roxanne didn't have the heart to refuse him. Roxanne finally turned around and saw Chrom, eye to eye.

"Okay," she said.

"Do you…" the prince trailed off nervously. "Well, you see, Roxanne… I respect you. A lot. You are my most trusted advisor."

Roxanne nodded.

"But, I… I can't just see you as my advisor. I mean, my feelings for you are not just… respect. What I'm trying to say here is… actually…"

Chrom took a deep breath before he stared into her gray eyes. "I love you, Roxanne, and I will have no other as my wife."

Finally, it was spoken. The words that they had not dared to use—'love'—was finally out in the air.

"Chrom… do you know why I'm leaving?"

"The Hierarch?"

"It's not his fault," she said. "He's right. I have… unknown antecedents. And I guess my presence has disrupted the usual dynamic of the court."

"Are you saying that I should blindly adhere to the traditions while I know I trust someone else more?" he asked. "And, don't you remember, Roxanne? I told you I didn't care—you can be Grima personified but my feelings won't change!"

"I know you don't," she admitted. "But the court does…"

"I will make them understand," Chrom promised her. "I will even bow down to them if that's what it takes for them to accept that I'm going to marry you."

Roxanne fell silent. For once, she didn't know what to say.

"There is one thing, however," he looked at her carefully. "If you don't feel the same way… then I won't force you to… so, Roxanne…"

"…do you or do you not love me?"

Chrom held his breath. This was one of those questions that he wanted to know the answer, but at the same time terrified of what might come out from her mouth as her reply.

Roxanne finally looked up, meeting his blue-gray gaze. She noticed the bloodshot streak in his eyes, and how his complexion seemed to be slightly paler than how she remembered it to be.

"You are not holding me back," she pointed out, as Chrom had indeed let go of her hand somewhere during his confession earlier.

"I don't."

"And I can just walk away."

"You can."

"But, I don't."

"No, you don't," Chrom echoed nervously, still not getting what she was getting at.

Roxanne knew she could just simply lie to the prince and walked away. She knew she could do that—and maybe it would be better if she had done that. However, she remembered Marth's question yesterday (she left the town that evening), and she would admit that she was glad that Chrom had managed to catch up to her.

If there was anything she had come to realize from this getaway, it was how Chrom had become such an important part of her life. It didn't matter as much as she thought if she couldn't remember her life before Chrom—as long as she knew the life she had after him… and maybe, _with_ him.

Besides, it didn't add up to her if she replied his honesty with an obvious lie.

"I do, Chrom," she finally said. "I do love you."

Chrom blinked several times in disbelief. "Really? You do?"

Roxanne smiled and nodded, her cheeks flushed slightly. "I do," she repeated. "I do."

"Thank heavens!" Chrom lifted her up and turning on his heels in joy. "Roxanne, you just made me the happiest man in the world!"

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at how childlike he could be, especially if she recalled his ferocity on the battlefield. Chrom finally put her down and took a small box from his pocket. He opened the lid and there was a ring inside of it, mounted with a deep blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds. The Brand of the Exalt was carved to the center of the sapphire.

"This ring is made to commemorate my birth, and I was told to give it to the woman I wish to marry," he said. "So, Roxanne, will you wear it?"

Roxanne held out her right hand and Chrom slid the ring to her ring finger. He smiled when he saw that the ring was a perfect fit, without any adjustment made—as if it was meant to be worn there.

Chrom then kissed her palm, right at the center of her tattoo. "Together, we will be two halves of a greater whole," he said as he pulled back.

"Recto verso," she agreed.

For a moment, they looked at each other. Chrom cupped her face in his hands and he drew closer, closing his eyes. Roxanne closed her eyes and she could feel the heat coming from the rising sun hitting her face. And then, there was the feel of his lips on hers—it was soft and warm.

"I love you," he whispered again.

This time, she was not afraid anymore. She would not run away anymore.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope this confession does not come off to be rushed...? And yeah, I was quite perplexed that in the game, Chrom will give the ring if he marries anyone else but the F!MU, so I decided to include the ring. Please tell me what you think! ^^ Thanks for reading!_**


	26. A Real Life

**_Holy five reviews! Thank you so much guys ^^ I'm so touched :D and yes, Stormy, I get the reference :P_**

**_again, thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing/simply reading this! ^^_**

* * *

><p>For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Roxanne couldn't be so sure whether Chrom looked radiant because of his boyish grin, or because the sun was rising behind his back.<p>

Nevertheless, she was happy the way his smile was so contagious that her lips tugged up.

She was happy to be able to touch him, to feel him, to listen to him.

More than all, she was happy that he was so _real_—that she didn't need to imagine anything to have him because she _did_.

"Milord!"

Both of them turned around and found Frederick riding towards them, accompanied by Stahl and Olivia who were riding the same horse. Frederick dismounted from his horse and walked towards the couple. "I apologize for my late coming, milord."

"Please, Frederick, I'm fine," Chrom insisted. "Thanks for your concern, though."

"It is simply my duty."

The general then glanced aside and noticed the ring around Roxanne's finger. "Congratulations, milady,"

Roxanne was taken aback by the change in formality. "I think 'Roxanne' is fine, Frederick."

"Well, once you're married, I don't think Frederick will simply call you by your name," Stahl quipped as he stepped down from his horse and helped Olivia to dismount as well. "Congratulations, by the way."

Blush crept to Roxanne's cheek. "Thanks…" she then turned towards Chrom. "How did you guys find out?"

Upon her question, Olivia became increasingly agitated. What if Roxanne was angry? What if she had crossed the line by telling Chrom without telling her first? She looked happy, sure, but one couldn't know for sure. Chrom's voice sounded so distant to her ear except for this particular part:

"…thanks to Olivia…"

The dancer then saw Roxanne walking towards her. "U-Um… Roxanne, actually I wanted to greet you, but I'm afraid you might run away… and then… Stahl mentioned that everyone is so worried…"

Her stammering stopped abruptly as Roxanne put her arms around her and pulled her in for an embrace. "Thank you, Olivia," she said gratefully. "You helped me to stop running away."

The sincerity in Roxanne's words helped Olivia to overcome her nervousness. "Y-You're welcome… and congrats, Roxanne," the dancer hugged her back briefly before they let go of each other.

"Shall we proceed back to the capital?" Frederick offered.

Needless to say, everyone glanced at Roxanne. The young lady took a moment to ponder before she turned towards Chrom. "There is somewhere I want to show you."

"Oh, what is it?"

Chrom only needed one look to tell that Roxanne wouldn't reveal the place before they arrived there. He then turned towards the rest of the party. "Perhaps we should take a rest first in town before we head back."

"Understood, milord."

* * *

><p>Roxanne led the prince along the path that led to her supposedly childhood home. "It seems that… I grew up in this town," she revealed. "At least, that's what the inn proprietress told me."<p>

It was then they arrived at the small cottage. "That was my house. It's empty now, though."

Chrom glanced at her. He was rather afraid to pose the question that was burning in his head, but it seemed that Roxanne caught the flame. "My mother passed away a few years ago… I was told that I wouldn't tell anyone what happened—so I don't know now."

"I see…"

Roxanne turned towards Chrom. "Which brings us to the second destination."

They began walking again. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked side by side and slowly they intertwined their fingers. Roxanne recounted to Chrom of what had happened during her stay in the town, including her encounter with Marth.

"You meet her?"

"Yes," she replied. "She left last evening, though."

"Oh, I see…" Chrom sighed heavily. "I'm still wondering who taught her to fight the way she does… she said it was her father, but still…"

"Yes, the similarities are striking," Roxanne remarked. "And, you know, she does remind me of you."

"Really?"

"She told me you think of the opposite, though."

Chrom immediately blushed. "She told you that?"

Looking at his embarrassed response, Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, she did," she replied. "Although I don't understand which part of her that does."

"Her smile," the prince replied almost immediately. "When she smiles, it really reminds me of you. I thought… she might know you from before."

"I don't think so."

Finally, they reached their second destination: Jachinta's grave. Both of them stood in silence in front of the cold headstone, unsure what to say. They just stood there, hand in hand, their backs warm due to the morning sun.

"Honestly, I don't remember a thing," Roxanne finally admitted. "I thought I might—and I tried… but nothing came into my head."

Chrom glanced aside and he saw Roxanne's furrowing her brows hard while biting her lower lip. It was the look that she gave when she was thinking hard. "I read her diary… but still, I can't imagine the life I used to have."

Roxanne then let out a long sigh before turning towards Chrom, her gray eyes meeting his. "Earlier, on that field, I was thinking of that—of how pointless my search has been. And then you came, and you are so _real_. My memories of you just burst out from my head when I saw you that I was so shocked."

"Roxanne…"

"Thank you for coming here," she beamed into smile. "I'm glad you found me."

Looking at her, Chrom couldn't help but to smile as well. "I'm glad I did, too."

* * *

><p>Without wasting any time, Chrom called for an assembly the moment he stepped into the palace. The council was gathered soon after, with the Hierarch still taking Roxanne's seat.<p>

Everyone was taken aback when they realized Chrom entered the room together with Roxanne, but it was too late for the Hierarch to move back to his place. Roxanne had seen him. However, Roxanne simply stood next to Chrom as he made his announcement.

"I have decided that I will marry Roxanne," Chrom declared. "Although her origins might be unknown, she has been my most trustworthy and stalwart companion. I hope the council can understand and accept my decision on this matter."

Roxanne quickly scanned the room; she saw that they were hardly surprised by the announcement. After some moments of silence, the Duke, Maribelle's father, stood up and said: "Congratulations for your engagement. May Naga bless your union."

He then bowed respectfully towards them.

Gradually, more and more council members stood from their seat and congratulated them as well, following the Duke's example. Roxanne was, unquestionably, taken aback by the quick acceptance—especially considering the extent of what the Hierarch was willing to go through to get rid of her. However, she quickly figured out that at least one-third of the council members—those who stood up later—were following the growing majority to keep the favor. The instigator, hence, would be Maribelle's father.

_I have to thank Maribelle,_ she noted inwardly.

Last evening, the Duke—at the urging of his daughter—had secretly persuaded the other council member to favor Roxanne to be made the Princess Consort. He had argued that her unknown origins, coupled with her intelligence, made it important for them to ensure her loyalty to Ylisse through the marriage. His eloquence had won a sizeable support, with many of the council member gave credit to the merits of his argument. Of course, all this was done behind the Hierarch's back to prevent the latter to counter-attack. Besides, the Duke wanted to make sure that the Exalted Prince's favor would not fall far away from himself—perhaps he might be able to take a closer seat to him because of this (and the fact that his daughter was serving in the his division).

Roxanne then glanced at the Hierarch, who was now the only one remained rooted on his seat. His expression was clearly one of bewilderment. Only yesterday, the majority sided with him on the importance of having a credible bride for the Exalted Prince. One night, and their choice shifted towards this unknown woman whose seat he had taken.

The old man forced himself to stand. His knees were shaking, hitting against each other as he straightened his back. He was so unsteady that he needed support himself with the table. "C—Congratulations, Your Serene Grace," he stammered.

_Calm down,_ he told himself._ Perhaps with this marriage, she will withdraw from politics—and my seat will be safe! But, for now, I should…_

"I apologize, milady, in your absence, I have taken up the seat in my liberty…"

"Oh, I understand," Roxanne replied. "It is fine, sir—you surely do it out of your fealty."

"You may stay," Chrom added, much to the Hierarch's joy.

His joy was short-lived, however, when the Prince added: "Another chair will be added directly next to my seat, and this will belong to Roxanne as both the Princess Consort and the Grandmaster of Ylisse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: just to clarify, what Chrom meant was that from now on, instead of only one chair for himself at the end of the long table, there will be two chairs for him and Roxanne respectively... so basically they will co-lead the meetings. ^^ To Stormy: to be realistic, Chrom can't simply oust the Hierarch without damaging his own reputation, but I hope this is a good enough substitute :D**_


	27. A Stranger from the Past

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long update! I went back to my home country and I didn't know initially that accessing this site from Indonesia could be quite tricky. It took a while to figure out... and then I had a family trip... but now it's here! Thanks for waiting, and for the reviews! ^^ Thanks for those adding this story into their alert/favourite list as well! ^^_**

**_A debater: well, yes he can do that but then it will then doesn't make some sense when he's said to be a just ruler when he thrown somebody into prison because of personal clash. As Roxanne had acknowledged herself, politically speaking the Hierarch had a point. Which is why of course this Hierarch believes he can still do his __manoeuvre despite the scrutiny after what his predecessor had done. But, yes, I get your point and Chrom can totally do that if he chooses to. Thanks for the input ^^_**

**_Stormy Cloudz: I'm glad you like the chapter! ^^ and yes, the previous Hierarch was a traitor. In this story, the Hierarch was sort of chosen from a certain order of precedence, so that's why the Hierarch could be replaced rather soon. However, as Chrom had stated, he trusts Roxanne more than the current Hierarch which then diminish some prestige of the position. (the game stated that the traitor Hierarch had guided Emm through her first years of reign, similar to the kind of job that the MU would have with regards to Chrom hence the way I craft the plot in this particular adaptation)_**

* * *

><p>"Chrom and his tactician are engaged?"<p>

"Yes," the messenger replied. "The wedding would most probably held somewhere in Spring."

"He sure has a good taste on women—he doesn't settle for some dainty flowers!" Flavia faced the messenger and thanked him before turning back to Basilio. "What do you think, oaf?"

"I think… too bad I couldn't take Roxanne to West Ferox," he replied with a heavy sigh. "I thought she would be a great addition to my lineup."

Flavia laughed. "Well, well… time for some Ylissean diplomacy, eh?"

The khan then turned towards his chief bodyguard, the myrmidon—or rather, the swordmaster. "Lon'qu, what say you for a visit to Ylisse? Be my envoy?"

"You order," he replied nonchalantly. "I follow."

"Then I'll send Raimi. She's stationed at the borders, anyway," Flavia chimed in. "We can even offer to host a party in Ferox—they're our closest ally, anyway!"

Basilio shrugged. "Your choice. You're in charge—but you really don't change, eh? Jump right into any excuse for some parties."

Flavia laughed as she 'patted' Basilio's back a few times. "You know me so well!"

"Anyway, for now we should think of something to give them later—a wedding present."

"How about a pair of matching swords?"

"I heard the lass' considering being a Dark Flier,"

"Then we can give them a pair of matching lances!" Flavia said almost immediately. "I'm sure the prince can use lance just fine—if not, well, it's time to learn!"

"Let's just give 'em both," Basilio shrugged. "Sword's always useful."

Flavia laughed. "Now you're talking!"

* * *

><p>Lon'qu had never been one for romance—or even love. No, he wasn't cut out for that kind of stuff.<p>

He had thought that travelling across the ocean might wash away his trail—but it followed him. Even the frigid coldness of Regna Ferox couldn't help the burning pain every time he recalled the memory of _her_; the only one he had come closest to love.

He remembered the hatred he saw in her parents' eyes when they found out about it. Yes, it was so clear even for a young boy to see; it was so crude, so raw… so real. He didn't blame them, though—he couldn't. She died protecting him—it was as good as he had killed her with his own blade.

One good thing about Ferox was that you would be regarded according to what you could do. That's exactly how Lon'qu found his way through the West Feroxi court from a lowly—perhaps even illegal—immigrant to the khan's right hand man. He had learned, from some officials, that there had been talks about Basilio's intention of appointing him as his successor. The khan had turned a blind eye to his foreign origin in favor of his faithful service as his champion for the tournament—except for the latest, of course.

With that being said, people would tell him that there were silver linings in every cloud. But it was not the silver lining that he wanted—he wanted the cloud to never exist in the first place. Nothing, _nothing_ at all could replace her.

Later that day, Khan Basilio summoned him to the court—nothing unusual. Lon'qu immediately answered the summon, and rather to his surprise, he found the khan with a stranger—a woman. Her back was completely covered by her long straight hair. The color of her hair was pink, but it was a shade darker than that of Olivia's and Roxanne's. Her skin could be classified fair, but it was of a different shade from the more common complexion found in this continent.

"He is my champion, my right-hand man," Basilio announced as he walked down the aisle towards the throne. Then, that foreigner turned around, finally revealing her face. She then turned her whole body around; parts of her dress turned to be metal—so were her boots. That, and considering the axe she carried next to her rather casually, allowed Lon'qu to conclude that this woman must be a retainer of another noble house. "His name is Lon'qu."

"Lon'qu?" she echoed. Her voice was deep and calm—very motherly, one might say, despite her young age. She bent her body slightly as she put her hand before her heart—the latter gesture finally told him of her origins, and perhaps Basilio's reason of summoning him here. "I am Cherche, a retainer of House Virion, the ruler of Duchy of Rosanne."

"Well, Lon'qu, you were from Chon'sin, right?" Basilio asked casually.

"Yes."

"She is stopping by here on the way to Ylisstol," he explained further. "You are departing tomorrow, so I thought it would be better if she joins you. She has a wyvern—it will speed things up!"

Lon'qu took a better look on the woman. She was already a _she_, so that was a minus—and she came from Valm… double minus.

But, Basilio ordered it.

"I demand _ample_ space."

He didn't wait for her answer. He immediately turned around and walked away from the throne room. His steps were brisk, and he panted slightly. Just as he was halfway down the hallway, he heard someone rushing behind his back, approaching. Lon'qu then turned around to find the Valmese guest. "You again."

"You are Lon'qu, right?"

"You heard the khan."

"Well, this might be a strange question…rather offending, even… but did you grow up in the slums?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cherche stared into his dark eyes intently. Even from that distance, Lon'qu could see her violet eyes—first time he saw someone having such eye color. He heard her faint sight. "Oh, then it must be a different Lon'qu."

"Must have been," he replied, although he could feel his heart beat rising inside of his chest. She was, after all, from Valm, where Chon'sin and Rosanne were. He was so caught up in his web of thoughts that he didn't anticipate her next question: "But you _did_ know a girl called Ke'ri, didn't you?"

"Where did you hear that name?!"

"Then it was really you they told me about."

"Who are they? What is the meaning of all this?!"

The lady took a deep breath before starting her story. "I met Ke'ri parents. A while back in Rosanne when I was with my wyvern, Minerva, I saved them fro a pack of bandits outside the dukedom. They then told me that their daughter had been killed by the very same outlaws, and later I heard a young boy named Lon'qu had been with her at the time."

Her story threw him back, unwillingly but powerlessly so, to the past. The vision of her dark hair, her hazel eyes, her cheeky smile… everything came back to him. That day had been just like—it was supposed to be just like any other day if that hadn't happened.

"…he fought like a demon in vain attempt to protect her. Naturally, when I was introduced to you, I started thinking—"

"—it was she who died protecting me in the end," he finally interjected. His head was in pain, like being clenched in a giant fist, as he recalled the memory. Her parents came just in time to witness their daughter being slain by those bandits, shielding him. Lon'qu took a long, deep but painful breath. "Her parents hated me—they blamed me for her death. I was a homeless slum boy, and I stole their only daughter."

"Actually, about that—"

"Now your curiosity has been fulfilled, has it not?" he interjected harshly. "Leave me alone."

Lon'qu turned on his heels and walked away. This time, he didn't stop even though he heard her voice calling out to him behind his back.

Cherche stopped after a while of vain attempt to stop him. She knew she was being intrusive, especially considering that they had just been introduced moments ago. A part of her felt that it was wrong to ask him so directly about it, but she could think of no other way.

_Was I wrong?_ She asked herself. _Should I have never asked?_

However, she saw the look of pain in his eyes. He was trapped—and perhaps what she knew could set him free.

The question now would be… how?

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Tailor of Our Heart had suggested, now I will venture to some other pairings besides Chrom and Roxanne. Of course I won't go to be as detailed as I would be with Chrom and Roxanne, and some pairings wouldn't even be explicitly stated (if not this story will go on and on for... I dunno). Personally, I think Lon'qu and Cherche are made for each other :3<strong>_

_**As I said before, I'm always open to suggestion for pairings, even for children, excluding those already hinted at or, duh, shown. Just don't take it personally if your suggestion doesn't get picked...? :)**_

_**Thanks for reading, guys and reviews are always welcomed! ^^**_


	28. The Ink that Seeps Through

_Hey guys, I am so sorry for the increasingly late reviews. I promise I will update as regularly as I can :D_

**_Quick Update: It seems that I have uploaded the wrong chapter earlier! Sorry about the mishap!_**

_in any case, thanks for the reviews and suggestions :D_

_beginner reader: yeah, the mother-complex plot seems to be interesting. I'll see what I can do about that :D and thanks for the list of suggestion as well :D_

_When the Moon Met the Sun: I love the two khans as well! I even wished they could marry (and just unite the two sides lol)_

_ToOH: because, from all the supports (that I know of), Cherche provides Lon'qu the best closure of his story with Ke'ri. Like, I know with Panne she gives him certain potion to help with his nightmare and many other supports deal with his gynophobia. But, as far as I know, only Cherche's goes to the root of the problem and deal with it before moving on. :D (plus, if you see Gerome, can totally feel the gene :P)_

* * *

><p>"You might want to find something to hold on to," Cherche told him gently as they ascended to the sky. A moment later, the wyvern howled lightly.<p>

"See? Even Minerva agrees with me," Cherche added. "She loves flying fast."

_The sooner the better,_ he thought inwardly. _I just want to get over with this… fast._

Her dark pink hair fanned out freely in front of him. Some strands even reached out to him, teasing his cheeks and jawline daringly. It was unsightly, and honestly speaking quite awkward, but he didn't know what to say. In the end, Lon'qu merely brushed it off—he knew it wasn't totally Cherche's fault, after all. However, his gesture alerted the wyvern lady and she quickly gathered her hair and tied it into a bun. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I never had someone riding Minerva with me so I didn't really pay attention to my hair."

"If you are starting to feel dizzy, please let me know as well," she added as she turned her head slightly to see his face. "You don't seem to be a flier type."

"No, I don't," he replied honestly. "But this altitude is… fine."

He saw her smiling slightly. "Then, we'll stay at this altitude,"

Nobody spoke after that. Lon'qu finally settled on holding onto the back part of the wyvern saddle tightly, and Cherche seemed to notice that although she didn't comment on it. A wyvern saddle was shaped rather differently from a horse saddle—it was wider and thicker, with a lower rise on the back to stabilize the center of gravity.

_As long as he felt steady,_ she thought to herself.

Feeling bored, Lon'qu began to look around. The ground was still visible from their current altitude, but everything looked so small and insignificant. Even the majestic palace of West Ferox, when he turned around, was already far beyond his vision. Lon'qu then looked far ahead. The watchtower for the border gate was starting to become visible although it usually took a half-day journey from West Ferox on foot.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Cherche commented. "How the same thing can be so different when being looked at a different angle?"

"Things that are enormous on the ground, when being looked at from the sky, became much smaller as well," she said. "Sometimes, in life we just need to look at our problems from the 'sky', too… to see the bigger picture."

Recalling their past conversation, Lon'qu became to feel uneasy. He thought he could put that away forever. He thought he had managed to turn over a new leaf. He thought it would never catch up to him.

Oh, how wrong his thoughts had been.

"Lon'qu, I know I really made you feel uncomfortable yesterday…"

_Is she reading my mind?!_ He thought frantically.

"But—"

She was interrupted by Minerva's sudden painful howl. They swung to the side violently, and most probably they would've already fallen down if not for Cherche's quick reaction by pulling the rein the other way to stabilize Minerva. An arrow stuck out from Minerva's side, and when they looked down, a group of archers was aiming at them—Feroxi archers.

"Plegians!" Lon'qu heard they shouted.

Without sparing any moment, a batch of arrows flew upwards. "Hold tight!" Cherche shouted as she maneuvered Minerva to avoid the arrows as best as they could. Minerva yelped when some of the arrows pierced her, although none hit her vital points.

"Land, woman,"

"What?!"

"Just land!"

Cherche nodded. She had no other choice, anyway, since Minerva seemed to have taken quite a hit.

As expected, they were immediately surrounded by Feroxi soldiers once Minerva's feet touched the ground. Lon'qu leapt from Minerva's back, sword drawn. His distinctive stance was well-known in Ferox, even among the common soldiers. Thus, when they saw his stance, they shuddered on the spot. "S-Sir Lon'qu?"

"This woman is an ally!" Lon'qu announced. "She is no Plegian!"

The archers' face paled as they realized their mistake. They turned towards Cherche, "We're so sorry, Ma'am!"

Cherche turned around and much to his surprise, she smiled at the archers. "It seems that Minerva didn't sustain too much of injuries," she said. "So, everything will be alright."

For a moment, another smile flashed in his eyes. Blood was streaming down the corner of her lips, yet she was still able to smile. That was the last smile she had ever given him. And then, there were her words:

_Everything will be alright, Lon'qu…_

He clenched his fist. _No,_ he said inwardly. _Nothing is alright._

* * *

><p>Despite her words, they were forced to continue their journey on foot. Lon'qu kept his distance, preferring walking at least five meters behind Cherche and Minerva. However, he watched them attentively, in case they needed assistance. After all, a wyvern rider without her wyvern was as good as a swordmaster without half of his sword.<p>

They weren't even that close, yet misfortune hit her as soon as she seemed to express concern for him. Perhaps he was indeed a curse to women.

Lon'qu watched her back, the distance between them kept constant, and slowly her hair turned dark—to the deepest shade of black. Just like Ke'ri. Then she turned, but it was no longer Cherche's face… rather, it was Ke'ri—albeit appearing to be older, as if she was still growing up like him.

_"Lon'qu…"_

He gasped. _That was really her voice!_ He thought. He could do nothing when that figure walked towards him. Closer, closer… but never touching.

"Lon'qu…?"

He immediately snapped back to reality, and the face in front of him was no longer the older version of Ke'ri. It came back to be Cherche, and now she was looking at him worriedly. "You look to be dazed," she said. "Are you all right?"

"W-what are you doing?!" he growled. "Listen, if you want your misfortune to stop, stay away from me."

Lon'qu quickly shrugged her off and walked briskly, leaving her behind. Looking at his back, Cherche saw the figure of a scarred man. She tried to imagine the swordmaster as a boy: dark-haired, fair-skinned… perhaps not as curt. With the weight of burden he was carrying now, she could only picture him as a very kind-hearted boy. Those with the tenderest hearts tended to build the toughest barriers around it.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Cherche clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "Let go of that shame and guilt, Lon'qu!" she cried out. "You brought no misfortune!"

Lon'qu turned around. His brow was furrowed and teeth gritted against one another. "What are you talking about?! Didn't you see what happened to that wyvern of yours?!"

"What I knew was that you saved us from further onslaught," Cherche retorted. "Listen, Lon'qu, there's more to the story of Ke'ri parents."

"I don't—"

"You _must_," Cherche insisted. "They found her journal after her death, and found out that you had been such a good friend to her. She was happy… and that made her parents happy. They forgave you, Lon'qu."

He didn't expect that coming. Before he knew it, his jaw hung open in shock. Cherche walked over to him. "When they found out you had gone from the slums, they knew they had driven you out… and they felt ashamed for it."

He was at loss of words, not because Cherche stood closer to him than she had ever been, but because of the feelings she made him feel. Something was opened in his heart, and now his heart felt so light… so empty. But it wasn't the lonely kind of emptiness—it was the new leaf kind of emptiness. Like there was a new page being added to the story of his life that he thought had ended with Ke'ri. A new, empty page ready to be filled.

Finally, he managed to tug his lips up, even only slightly. "…It's good to be forgiven."

Just like any page, however, when the ink of the previous page was too bold, you could still see some of it seeping through. "…but I doubt the wound will truly heal."

Cherche saw the man turning around again, his broad back shielding her from the sun. He must have loved Ke'ri deeply, she was sure of that. For having loved someone so ardently while being so young… the wound must run deep in him.

She sighed heavily. Somehow, a hole had been made in her own heart—a piece of her heart had been taken out.

It was the first time Cherche began to wonder whether this piece of her heart could fill the hole that ran deep in his heart, or was there a black hole that lied waiting there, in that hole, ready to suck in anything that might attempt to fill it in?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know no one says Ke'ri looks like Cherche. We don't even know how Ke'ri looks like. In this story, however, Lon'qu is reminded of Ke'ri because of Cherche's words more than their similarities (if any). I hope you enjoy this, though :D_**

**_Thanks for reading! Please rate and review :)_**


	29. What's Important

_Hey guys, thanks for the views, reviews, follow and favorites! This chapter's going to be quite lengthy (longer than I expected), but I hope you enjoy it!_

_The song that will be used in this chapter is Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud (you might want to watch the MV, which inspires me with the scene concerned). Of course the song does not belong to me!_

_GoldenLombaxGirl: I never pair my Olivia with Virion (he's among my least favorite first gen bachelors), but after you said it I think they might be an interesting couple... especially considering Inigo hahahaha_

_ThatOnePerson: thanks for alerting me about the error! And yes, I also love Lon'quxLissa pairing and support convo :D_

* * *

><p>Caterings, flower arrangement, music…<p>

Roxanne had never thought that planning a wedding could be more troublesome than planning a battle strategy. Not to mention the sudden 'smothering' from many aristocrats after the news of their engagement being made public. Well, they treated her kindly and assisted her with the planning of the wedding and such—apparently, in traditional Ylissean custom, the bride's family was the main organizer of the wedding party. Since Roxanne had no known family, now a number of noble families 'volunteered' their houses to stand in proxy in the wedding planning. Not to mention the sudden shower of gifts—mainly dresses and jewelries—which they insisted her to accept. Of course Roxanne knew the signal she might send if she wore those openly to the meetings, so Roxanne tried to keep her neutral stance by wearing her usual coat when she had to make public appearances. As for the wedding planning, while Roxanne remained open to the suggestions put forth by various nobles, she tried to find the middle ground so that she wouldn't be blamed for playing favorites.

She glanced aside; Chrom was reading one of the brochures on catering carefully.

_Well, at least he's into this, too…_ she chuckled. She was grateful when Chrom offered to help with the preparation. He reasoned that this, after all, was _their_ wedding.

"Roxanne," he called suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I want… to share our happiness with all Ylisseans."

"What?!" she unintentionally raised her voice. She knew, with a bit of stretching the budget, they could very well afford a large party. However, the thought of hosting such a party, the sheer amount of people who would come… Roxanne could feel the insides of her stomach being turned upside down.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Well… I'd always thought that wedding is a private affair," she admitted. "I'm more for a… small party, you know? Just the Shepherds… and the khans, perhaps."

A flash of disappointment clouded his face, and Roxanne didn't miss it. He wanted a large party. However, this time she didn't want to simply back down. This was once-in-a-lifetime matter.

"I'm sure that this wedding would be considered as a state affair…"

"Doesn't mean we have to throw a big party," she insisted.

Chrom saw that determination on her face; almost the same kind of determination that she would steel herself with when people doubted her strategies.

"Roxanne, this isn't just about us."

"What? You feel the need to show off?"

A pang of pain hit Chrom squarely but he tried not to take it too personally. With the sudden change in the nobles' attitude towards her, and all those vested interest, he knew that she was under a lot of pressure in maintaining her own stance. The sharpness of her words had always been a good indication of her stress level—the sharper, the higher. Chrom had never been on the receiving end… at least until now.

It's not about showing off," he replied calmly, trying to use reason. "But a leader must share what he has to his followers. I want to share my happiness."

"Are you saying that I'm being selfish, then?!" she glared at him.

"Why are you jumping to conclusions?!" Chrom snapped back. "This is so unlike you!"

For a moment, both of them were just glaring each other; neither said another word. Both Chrom and Roxanne realized this could be said to be their first fight—something that neither of them had ever thought could happen. Disagreements, perhaps, but never turning to this kind of explosiveness.

Could it be that they might not as compatible as they would like to think?

Thinking about it made her head hurt. _What are you thinking, Roxanne?_ She chided herself harshly. _This is just a small matter! Take a deep breath… calm down…_

However, another voice came in her head. _If you're not compatible in small matters, how could you be in bigger ones?_

"Your Serene Highness, Madame Roxanne,"

The couple turned towards their caller. "A party from Ferox came to see you."

Both of them took a deep breath and rose at the same time. Chrom let Roxanne walked out from the room first before closing the door behind him. He knew she was deep in her thoughts… it wasn't unusual.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that actually they were fighting over… perhaps what others would see as pointless thing. However, this was important for her.

Roxanne snapped out from her head when she felt someone touched her. It was Chrom.

"Don't look so dazed," he reminded her kindly.

"Ah, yes…" was all she could manage to say.

They received their guests in the throne room. She was familiar with Lon'qu and Raimi, but not the third guest. After Lon'qu and Raimi expressed their well wishes, and the latter mentioned Flavia's offer (it turned out that she meant it), the third guest stepped forward and smiled. "I am Cherche, a retainer from House Virion."

"House… Virion?"

"Yes," Cherche affirmed. "We are a small duchy in Valm—and our lord, Duke Virion, was with the Shepherd during the last war."

Roxanne gasped. She had entertained the thought of Virion being a noble, with the way he carried himself, but never thought that it was actually the case. Cherche smiled. "I came to congratulate your union on the behalf of the Duke."

Chrom smiled. "Send the khans, and the Duke our heartfelt gratitude for the messages," he said. "As for Khan Flavia's offer… we will contact her."

"Yes, milord."

The three envoys left afterwards, but the couple remained in the now-empty throne room.

_A party offer from Flavia… I know she meant well…_

The fantasy of a small party began to crumble in her head. Chrom did have a point—the big party wasn't just for show, considering Chrom's position. However, she still wished… if she could…

Roxanne decided to look down, as if the answers of her calamity could be found, sewn into the red carpet she was stepping on.

* * *

><p>"The soup is really nice…" Olivia gushed as they rode back from the fifth food stall Stahl brought her to on their ongoing culinary tour.<p>

Stahl grinned widely. "I know you'd like it!"

Olivia looked around; Ylisstol was really a different city from Western Ferox—as if she had gone to a different continent altogether. The weather, for one, was pleasant—a bit too warm for her, perhaps, since she was already used to Feroxi weather. Well, she perspired more when she danced in Ylisstol, but she was getting used to it.

She then looked at Stahl—his back, to be more exact—and couldn't suppress her smile. The more she spent her time with him, the more she wished she could stay longer with him. He had made her laugh with all those awkward impressions on all the people she knew. It might sound silly, but he really knew how to make her feel at ease. She liked the feeling of being with him.

_Does he think the same way, though?_

She grew sullen at the thought and she sighed heavily. That didn't pass Stahl unnoticed, "Why, Olivia?" he asked considerately.

"N-Nothing!" she replied nervously.

Much to her surprise, she realized that Stahl had turned to a different direction from the inn where she stayed. "S-Stahl? Where are we going now?"

"Oh, sorry… there's another place I want to bring you… if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't—I mean, yes, I'd love to."

They finally stopped at a cliff outside the town, where they could see all of Ylisstol clearly. Stahl dismounted from his horse and helped her to dismount as well, before taking her to rest under the tree. "This is my favorite place… if I need some quiet time," Stahl told her in a low voice.

"T-Then why… did you bring me to such a private place?" she asked hesitantly, afraid that she might intrude him.

Stahl handed her an envelope. "What's this?" she asked.

"Would you be so kind to… open it?"

Olivia nodded and took the envelope from him. Her heart leapt when their hands brushed against each other for a second. She opened the tightly sealed envelope and peeked inside. There wasn't any letter inside, as she had expected, but there was something else. Olivia turned the envelope upside down and a ring fell onto her hand; she held her breath.

"You see, Olivia…" Stahl cleared his throat. "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'd have me."

Olivia looked at him. She wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, there were other things to talk about, such as where they would settle down… but she knew her answer.

Olivia took the ring and stepped away from Stahl. He waited patiently as she turned to face him, trying to appear calm although the storm in his heart was barely contained.

"I… I also have something I want to show you."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be the first time she showed this routine to someone, and she could feel that her heart was already accelerating. She didn't know how red her cheeks were now, but she hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

Olivia bent down and ran her hands along her legs as she began to sing, "When your legs don't work like they used to before…"

She raised her head to face him, with one hand on her heart and another reaching out to him. "And I can't sweep you off of your feet…"

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Olivia leapt and did a pirouette, as she continued to sing:

_And darling, I will be loving you 'till we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard as at 23_

_And I'm thinking how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just a touch of a hand_

She then walked towards Stahl, who could only stood mesmerized at her dancing figure before him. She continued to sing softly as she put one of her hand on his chest, where she could feel his beating heart despite the armor:

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

She blushed furiously. "That's…"

Her touch slowly brought his back to his senses. Stahl smiled shyly. "That's amazing…"

He wrapped his arms around her slender figure, "Thank you, Olivia," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was reading alone in the palace library when Olivia and Stahl came up to her. When she saw their faces—flushed, but grinning like there's no tomorrow—she knew what was going on.<p>

Besides, she had helped Stahl with the ring business.

"Congratulations," she said even before they started.

Stahl laughed nervously. "I know you'd guessed."

"We… want you to be the first to know," Olivia added.

Roxanne closed her book and hugged Olivia, then Stahl. "I'm really happy for you…"

However, Stahl sensed her mood. "What's going on?" he asked after they let go of each other.

Roxanne sighed—there's no hiding of her mood from Stahl. In the end, she told them of her earlier argument with Chrom and they listened attentively.

"Well, that's…" Stahl trailed, scratching his head.

"I might have… said things I shouldn't," Roxanne said regretfully.

Olivia took Roxanne's hand. "Just go apologize, Roxanne," she told her encouragingly. "I know… it's hard when there's a difference…"

The dancer's brown eyes were so warm, like a melting chocolate. Her words were like music to Roxanne's ears. "…but, the most important thing is that… you being with Chrom, right?"

"Eh?"

"I know dream wedding is a big thing, but in the end… it's with whom that really matters… right?"

Roxanne smiled and gave Olivia another hug. "You're right," she said. "I've been a fool."

"You're just stressed out, Roxanne," Olivia said. "I know the Prince would understand."

"I'm gonna go find him." The grandmaster put the book back into the shelf, but when she turned around there was another person walking into the room. "…Chrom?"

Stahl glanced at Olivia and they left discreetly, but not before giving Roxanne an encouraging smile and greeting Chrom.

"Hey…" Chrom said softly. "I—"

Roxanne hugged him tightly before he could finish his sentence. Chrom was shocked—pleasantly so, to be honest—since Roxanne was never one to show her affection publicly. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I shouldn't have been so harsh!"

"It's okay, I know you've been having a rough time…" he said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about… the wedding."

Roxanne let go of Chrom and they sat down on the armchairs, facing each other. "I think we should have a private blessing ceremony," he said. "But we need to greet the public… from the palace balcony."

Roxanne smiled. "I think we can give them small souvenirs… sharing the happiness, right?"

Chrom beamed at the suggestion. "That's a great idea!" he said. "As for Flavia's suggestion…"

"We'll talk to her and ask her how she wants to go about it—at least let her know we're grateful for the offer and see from there?"

"Exactly what I thought," Chrom said, a smile gracing his face.

Roxanne smiled. _Right, as long as I'm with him,_ she told herself inwardly. _No matter the difference… we can work it out._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think even couples that seemed to have been in sync with others will have those petty fights. It's the matter how they deal with it, right?<em>**

**_In any case, thanks for reading! Please rate and review! ^^_**


End file.
